


Criminals

by MintyBoi9966



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBoi9966/pseuds/MintyBoi9966
Summary: Eveyone has something that can push them to break the law. For Zoro, it was a day from hell. For Nami, a life gone wrong. And for Smoker, it was the bank robbery... Now as their lives fall into chaos they must find what is worth keeping and hold on with all their might. (Slow burn romantic subplots.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. Vigilantism

**Vigilantism**

law enforcement 

undertaken without legal authority 

by a self-appointed group of people.

(Misdemeanor, Sentences under 1 Year)

Nami kept her eyes on the doctors door. Arlongs presence hung heavy next to her, deterring anyone who might wonder their eyes onto her. She held her face neutral. At ease. As if the black eye didn't sting. As if her arm didn't ache. Two more of Arlongs thugs clung to the entrance, scowling. The door opened. A sandy haired boy exited with a similar expression, followed by his lumbering father. Meek pre-teen, hunched, and flinching at his father's every breath as they walked out.

Dr. K followed the pair with her eyes. Under the thick bifocals the old hag almost looked sad. But just as quickly as Nami had seen it, it vanished.

“Nami Bel-”

She stood, waving. And a step in, a hand took hers in a vice grip. She felt a jolt in her spine, cold with fear. But she stayed composed, looked back.

“Love you babe.” He smiled wide and toothy.

“You too-” She smiled back. She held his eyes for the seemingly endless seconds he held her there, silent. He let her go. And she walked slow. Counted each pace so no one could ever say she ran away.

The door shut. And Dr. K slid the lock.

“Back again Nami.” She said, while Nami sat herself on the bed.

“You know me. Such a clutz.” Nami said back, looking anywhere but at the door.

“I'm sure.” Dr K sighed. “I could call-”

“I fell.” Nami bit. “Corner of the railing caught my eye. And my arm-” She winced trying to move it.

“Did the railing dislocate that too?” K had her arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

“If we could hurry this up.” Nami kept her tone even. Staring intensely at the floor. K scoffed, and felt about the shoulder. 

“You lie like all the other little boys and girls.”

“I'm twenty-fiv-ah!” Nami winced, and bit her lip as her arm was set.

“I know that.” Dr. K’s tone was flat, unimpressed. “So young, so much more in life, just waiting.” The doctor's hands danced around the eye, and went for her prescription pad. Nami scoffed, drawing the Doctors attention. 

“Don't bother.” 

With a defeated sigh the doctor let the pad drop to the table, and sat on her stool, directly in front of Nami.

“Ms. Bellemere,-”

“I really don't need a pep talk. Or pity, or sympathy. I just need to know if my eye is going to be okay.” A moment passed with the women staring each other down.

“This one seems fine.” the doctor said, “No blurry vision, or doubles?”

Nami shook her head, and stopped with a wince.

“Then you'll be fine.  _ This _ time.” Dr K said. “But your luck will run out.”

“You should call the cops for that boy.” Nami deflected. Ignoring another withering chill in her spine. Dr K didn't say anything. “Unless you already did…”

The Doctor pushed her stool to the counter, hefting a heavy and open medical volume. 

“He reads the books while he is with me.” She placed a red nosed reindeer bookmark on the page. And closed the book. “While I make sure his arms arent broken, and that his concussions have not permanently injured his brain, and every week, like clockwork he is back. And every week-” She stopped. Her fingers fiddled with the bookmark. Half way through the book. Nami saw tears on the edge of her eyes.

“Why can't the police do anything?” Nami regretted it as soon as she’d said it. It was a stupid question really, and the leer Doctor Kureha leveled her with said as much.

“The boy’s coached, and his banker father has lawyers like I’ve had years.”

“At least he has money.” She felt terrible saying it. But it was better than the orphanage. Especially this side of the Grandline. “And you.”

“At least one day _ he _ will grow some balls.” 

…

Summer was young but strong, with the sun young in the sky. The car slowed to a stop just outside a warehouse. Nami was let out of the middle seat, without even an offered hand, despite her slung up arm. She looked longingly at her old beat up truck.

It’d been months since her chain had been loose enough for her to drive. A hand came to the small of her back with the grace of a hammer, and urged her towards the doors. The guards were no more subtle about their function since her first day, though they did a better job of hiding the guns.

Overall it didn't make much of a difference. Lougetown PD had conceded the slums to Arlong years back. Nami idly wondered if they would even respond to a call. Unlikely she decided. 

“Now I trust you’ll make quick work of that accounting issue, no more hiccups?” Arlong’s smile never changed. His cocky loud tone never changed. But his eyes. They way he caught you just on their edge. How he could make you feel tiny. 

“I'm still a hand down.” she started, walking to the corner desk that held the books. They were open. “Who the hell touched them?” 

“I did.” Choo said coming down the stairs that led to the roof. “Doing some double checking.”

Nami sifted through the loose pages, everything was out of order. She took a deep breath, and glared at Arlong. 

“This will take hours to sort. If you don't trust me on books, then get someone else with a Degree. Or someone who knows how to keep shit organized!” 

“Calm down.” Arlong said, patting Choo on the shoulder. “He was just helping.”

“But-”

“Enough.” His brow furrowed. “Just be quiet and do your work. I’ll let you know if i need anything else from you.” he turned, heading towards the makeshift operations office.

She resigned into her chair, and took another look at the papers. Of course these were just the books she kept for show. She’d memorised most of it. Enough to keep track of the lieutenants like Choo, who'd cook the books for a fun weekend. Not that anyone would believe her over him. Just at a glance it looked like he had taken a few days' statements. 

She opened her laptop, with much difficulty, and clicked on her printer. More boisterous laughter, and meaty hands slammed onto tables. Arlong was getting ambitious. Stupidly so. She glanced around the warehouse. Fabricated rooms, built of naked presswood. More and more muscle by the week. More robberies on the news.

More cash on tables. More skimming hands. More hiccups in her books. And she would be blamed. Nami fanned her shirt. When did she even have time to spend all this money she was allegedly stealing? How much tighter would he pull the leash until he was satisfied?

“Fuck Kreig!” Arlong shouted, to the roar of his men. 

Stupid… Nami shook her head. If Arlong wanted to push Kriegs turf he would need more than petty cash. He’d need war-worthy capitol. Her printer was spitting out templates. And she thanked her mother she could write with her left hand as well.

But before she started that. She opened a browser, and tapped away. Pulling up local banks. Smaller, older ones. She found a few headlines a little over a year old. Drum-lake Bank, She skipped the headline and looked at the headshot of the owner. Brown hair and eyes. Touch of gray. Large man. The boy’s father without a doubt. A few more clicks told her the bank was still open. On the rebound even.

Another tab, and she smirked. Thankful again she’d gotten Arlong convinced to use a VPN. She found the building, built in the previous century. A few remodels. None recently. She scanned the room again. Strong. Numbers. But they called Krieg the General for a reason.

Arlong had pistols, pipes, knives and maybe a few real weapons. A few competent officers even. A knife slammed into the table, and laughs went up from the men. She couldnt see everything, a wall just cutting her view short. Just part of the map on the table, andthe officers crowded around.

She could do nothing. Hope to slip away when the fighting came. Get in her truck and just drive until she was out of gas. She scrolled down, seeing another photo of the man. This once with his son. She could do nothing. Hope her luck came around.

A gentle cough came from behind her. She looked to see Hachi there. He was the nicest of Arlongs watchdogs. He never hit her, or yelled. Didnt flaut his gun, or skim even. She closed the browser, setting to her work. She did her best work while he was on guard. 

It was the only thank you she could muster.

…

Zoro found Mid-summer to be rather pleasant for his night strolls. The air was just right. The city crowds were gone, the streets were quiet, aside from the bars of course. Of course, even in the height of his preferred season he found he could have a bad day. 

He was lost, and his sword case was beginning to draw the attention of the morning crowd. With the sun not long off. This had not been a meditative stroll. He was moving, taking his life by the arm load the two miles to his new apartment, and of course it'd be the last load, on the last day of the week he had done this that he got lost. He passed a cafe, a white haired man side eyeing him over the morning paper.

The shop wasn't even open yet, and Zoro saw the stack he had cut the paper from, still sitting in its cut ties. The front page was covered with a kid's face, and Zoro paid no mind as he pushed on. He passed Baker Street, again, and hooked a left away from the coffee hordes. 

He stopped in front of a local grocer, trying to remember if this was the one on his way home. He was rocked from his thoughts by the roar of a bike pulling up. Zoro rolled his eyes, barely casting a glance to the blond dismounting the harley. He did note the custom work that attached what looked like an ice chest on wheels though. He shrugged and moved on. This wasn't the store.

A few minutes later he turned the corner, left, seeing the bike, and groaning. The sign was proof enough he’d circled back. He had almost turned around when he saw the ice chest was open. And there were a few bodies huddling away from the slow yellow sunrise in the alley just off the store. Fighting.

He jogged across the street silently, hearing the grunts and groaning, and saw the blond biker, leathers and all, drop to the floor. Bags tossed to the floor, ripped. Zoro didn't see the Blond with a weapon, but the thugs had pipes and chains. They turned at the clicking of his case. And he had a sword in each hand before the case had hit the street.

“Who the hell are you?” the first thug asked, brandishing a pipe. Zoro hadnt missed the surprise though. The fear he sent through them. He licked his lips, two of them stepped back.

_ That’s right _ Zoro thought.  _ Just run and this will be easy _ . He took a stride toward the stalwart pipe man. 

“I said-” the man started. Zoro brought the back of Wado in a rising arc, directly between the man's legs. When the thug bent over Zoro brought his knee to his face, drawing a crack and tossing him to the alley floor. Zoro twirled his swords, still aware he was outnumbered, and spared an alternating glare.

Then he heard the cars roll up with a siren, washing the alley in red and blue. The men booked it. Zoro lowered his swords, turning to see two cars, four officers, guns drawn, at  _ him _ . 

“Put the weapons down!” A pink haired officer shouted, his blond partner hosting a shotgun over the passenger door.

Zoro did, slowly. Decided that yes his day could get worse after all. He caught a glimpse of a store clerk, phone still clenched to his chest, a few dreads framing his dark face. Zoro insisted on sheathing them. And by the time he had finished that the Pink haired cop was on him, twisting his arms and pressing cold cuffs on his hands.

“I can explain.” he muttered.

“You will get your chance sir.-”

The blonde looked over the rim of his shades, pausing his notes. “And that's it?”

“Yes sir.” Zoro bit. He looked back, where the Pink officer, Coby was questioning the Biker, who sported a busted lip and was bleeding from his head.

“You’re aware swords aren't street legal?” 

“Like I said, i was moving. I don't own a car. And i was moving at night so-”

“Look. just.” the cop sucked in his lip and shook his head. “You can stay silent. I understand you were trying to help. But you have a phone right? We are one call away, and lurking in the dark, with swords, more so brandishing them in an alley?”

“In short I fucked up.” Zoro bit.

“Yeah.” the guy said. “Coby will put in a good word for your cooperation I'm sure. But at best this is vigilantism. We have to take you in.”

Zoro sighed on the curb, and the cop helped him up. They walked to the car, the door opening.

“Wait! Hey!” he turned seeing the biker pushing past Coby. Zoro got a better look. Blue eyes, some stubble, long hair pulled into a ponytail and when the guy was just a few paces away… curly eyebrows. “I'm telling you he was just-”

“Sanji sir.” Coby caught up. “Please-”

“But he-”

The door shut and Zoro didn't hear the rest. He rubbed his wrists. The biker argued a bit more with the two cops before running a frustrated hand through his hair, and lit a cigarette. He looked past the cops, at Zoro himself.

_ Sorry _ he said. He didn't move his lips, but his eyes said it all. Zoro shrugged and closed his eyes. Leaning back on the seat.

Kuina always said he was too impulsive. The cops hadn't told him anything he didn't know. Six months a blade. And who knew how these vigilante things would pan out. Zoro felt his jaw lock. 

The second car loaded the downed thug and was off shortly after. By the time they were gone, the cops had managed to placate the biker enough to get him moving. He did. Sadly picking over his groceries. The clerk helped him, with new bags, and offered a first aid kit.

As the car drove away he caught one last glance from the biker, before the store eclipsed the sight. Zoro thought about saying thank you. Afterall he tried. It made Zoro smirk. Wondering if he’d find the man shopping at the same store in eighteen plus months. And then his chest clenched and the smirk left.

“They won't be destroyed, will they?” he found himself asking. “Their family heirlooms, and-”

“I’ll make a exception request Mr. Roronoa.” Coby said, flicking his eyes to him in the rearview, then back to the road. He was young. Younger than Zoro if he guessed. New. He wondered how much weight his word would carry. “Sanji’s statement is very positive on you And Sargeant Marco was there. He will attest to your cooperation. We won't let your good will go to waste.” 

Zoro nodded, but said no more. He was sure the cop meant well. But his heart had sunk at  _ request.  _ His leg bounced, and he stared out the window. Watching the sunrise until they turned off.

Soon enough he was dumped in a holding chair, cuffs left just on his hands. The wall clock showed it to be just past seven, and the station moved as such. Quieter then he ever imagined a police station to be. Then again he had never thought he would be here. Coby had taken his sword case into the Captains office. The door held a name but Zoro couldn't make it out from his angle.

He always imagined the stations like the stupid tv shows pictured them. Bustling criminal train, hot shot detectives kinda like Blondie cop, only with style. Wise cracks and gruff grizzled assholes. But this. Slow, almost lazy work. For knowing he was totally fucked for at least the next two years, it was almost tranqui-

A heavy thud rattled the doors. A shadow lifted from the fogged glass. The door was heaved open, and a guy was  _ tossed  _ through them, growling in cuffs. squirming off the ground. He had a scar under one eye, and a few injuries about him. He got to his feet just as a brickhouse past the threshold baton drawn, smoking a cigar.

Maybe it was a little like T.V.

“Knock it off Luffy.” the man grit out, his partner following, obscured behind the man's shoulders.

This Luffy did not knock it off. He did try to knock the guy out though. Their heads cracked through the din of paper shuffling, and both came away bloody. Neither fell. The cop didnt even flinch.

The baton whipped the shorter man's jaw, and he flipped over himself going down. The cops moved in, and only then did Zoro see the marks this Luffy must have gotten in. bruised neck, torn pants and coat, and a black eye on the side away from Zoro. no wonder cigar guy was pissed.

“Enough!” the man roared and brought the baton down on the man, trying to rise again. Luffy muttered something and the cop shook his leg. Zoro leaned, nonchalantly, in his seat, and craned his neck a bit. The kid was biting the cops boot.

He was dumped next to Zoro. and his cuffs  _ were _ hooked to the seat. 

Zoro just hoped he wouldn't bite him.

“What was he doing now?” someone asked. “Smoker?”

The grizzled cop ignored him. Sinking into the desk directly next to the wall seats.

“Theft again.” his partner answered. Zoro gave her a quick look.

His throat tightened. His heart stuttered and he very nearly shouted. He shook his head, blinking hard, and pushing off some imaginary fog. He looked again. His mouth was dry. His sister. Ten years older. But she wasn't-

“Tashigi.” Smoker said, and Zoro saw him staring right at him. “You know green boy here?”

He looked back. She gave him a curious glance, then quirked an eyebrow. “No… why?”

The man's glare hardened. “Forget it.”

“You’re new.” the man to his left said. Zoro gave him a glance. He was leaning his head back. Side-eying him with tired eyes. His voice was quiet.

“Here that often?” Zoro said it sarcastically, but the guy gave a lazy smile. 

“What’d you do?” His voice was genuine, and he seemed interested, in spite of the blood drying on his face.

“Just, saved a guy from getting mugged.”

“You’re a hero.” they guy said, and Smoker snorted. Zoro hoped that it wasn't the guy's real name. As if sensing his thoughts the man puffed a few clouds out, before rising, grabbing a coffee mug and left.

“That's what i thought. Guess swords changed that.”

“You did it with swords? That's badass.” 

Zoro just nodded. He didnt know what else to do. He thought about returning the question, but he didnt know if he’d have long enough. He cast a glance back to the captain's office. And the guy spoke again. Much quieter.

“I just want to leave the whole damn city.”

Luffy was staring at the doors. Past them even. With longing. Zoro knew that longing. It was the same way he longed for his father's dojo. The garden, the tea. The tranquility. He had adapted to city life. But he missed living off the land.

“Me too.” he said it without much thought. Just to be polite. Make conversation.

Then Luffy locked onto his eyes with his own obsidian orbs. Zoro felt as if his soul was weighed by some cryptic god, every fiber and memory sifted through and judged. Then Luffy’s eyes went soft and playful. And Zoro felt a breath release. He was starting to remember why he’d moved to the city.

“Let's run away.” Luffy said. Still quiet. Instinctively Zoro looked around. Nobody seemed to have heard them. “You seem tough. Bet we make it past Smoker together.”

“Tempting. But i’ll pass.” he replied. “I need to do my best to make sure Wado doesn't get destroyed.”

“One of your swords?”

“Yeah.” Zoro heard something, whipping his head to the captain's office. When nothing came of it he sighed.

“They're in there?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah.” 

Luffy pulled at the chain holding him to the Seat, pouting at it. Then he looked to Zoro again.

“If i get your swords. And if I were to say, run away with them?” 

“Well I'd get them back.” Zoro growled. This drew a bigger smile to the man's face. “Wha-”

Smoker rounded the corner, glaring, and sat down again, setting the steaming cup on the desk. Luffy was quiet. But his smile seemed to grow over the following minutes. Matching Smokers ire. Zoro considered slumping in his chair, if only to avoid the pure hate the cop sent like spears through him at Luffy. 

Just when he thought Smoker might vault the desk baton in hand, the front door slammed open.

“Luffy you damned sorry excuse for a man!” Zoro threw his gaze at the man, he was dressed in a formal uniform of some kind, with way too many ribbons on his breast. Easily over six feet and barrel chested. He was staring right at Luffy. The older man broke his gaze and looked at the cigar chewing officer who matched his glare.

“Commissioner Garp. Here to illegally free your little criminal?” the cop asked, pulling on his cigar.

“Sargeant Smoker.” the man chewed the name out. His eyes dipped to the cigar and back to luffy. “Unhook him you prick.”

The entire floor was silent. Zoro saw Luffy, smiling. But he was rigid. Tense. Smoker took a long, slow sip from his coffee. And then a slower puff of his cigar. Unblinkingly glaring at the commissioner. Then after an eternity it seemed, he slid to his feet. His fingers lazily sorting keys while he grabbed the chain lock. 

The lock fell aside, and Garps hand buried itself in Luffy’s hair, dragging him towards the Captains office.

“You useless good for nothing grandson!” Luffy managed to keep his smile on, getting a glance to Zoro and a discreet thumbs up.

Zoro felt a chill in his spine as Luffy disappeared into the Captain's office. He was going to do it. The crazy bastard was going to try. Zoro knew he should tell someone. He’d played a game before. Grand theft or something with Jonny. You never got out of the police station without alot of-

He looked to Smoker, who met his eyes almost instantly. He opened his mouth, but Smoker seemed ahead of him, looking to the office, then back. And he smirked. 

“Tashigi.” The girl was by the door, she snapped her head up.

“Sir?”

“Go print me a copy of last night's arrests.”

“On it!” She clicked her computer a few times, and a printer somewhere around the corner whirred up. She left her desk. Zoro's gut twisted. Something about that seemed... unproductive. He looked back, if the man was still smirking, the cigar hid it. But his scowl was gone.

“Luffy!” That was Garps voice. Zoro heard a punch, and Coby cried out. And then Luffy was going. Case in hand, Wado drawn, speared for the door. The officers sprung into action, but Luffy spun on them, the sword making the closest fall on their ass, and the farther back slowed. Luffy looked at him.

“Let's go!” he shouted. He had somehow gotten free of his cuffs, and he used the case to bash the first recovering officer.

Zoro watched Luffy turn again. Some part of him knew that he wouldnt pause again. That was obvious. But more so he knew that if he lost sight of Luffy, he’d never see Wado again. And in the moment he didn't think about being a fugitive, fleeing. He just thought of his little sister, and the soul in the sword that speared ever closer to freedom.

With his cuffed hands he managed to knock both blondie cop and Marco over. With a stumble he followed Luffy past the doors. The sun kissing his skin, and the warmth washing away to the too cool air conditioning. 

For the first time, in a very long time, he felt his blood pump.

“This way!” he didn't think twice. He ran. Chasing the red vest from alley to alley.


	2. Bank Robbery

**Bank Robbery**

The act or instance of robbing a bank

(Class A Felony, 10 years to life)

Nami winked at the freckle faced guard with the star struck look in his eyes, feeling better about the hair dye. Drum-lake bank had a splendid lobby. Stone and marble. One wall of tellers. One admin desk. Four open air offices. Beige and gold themed. 

There were also sixteen cameras, five guards, eleven employees, and currently nine customers. She headed for the admin desk, her purse heavy. It was a standing desk for customers. And Mr. Drum himself was sitting behind it.

“Good morning miss.” He looked down with a charming white collar smile, and gave her a subtle once over. “What can i help you with today?”

The door chimed, and Nami didn't look. Mr. Drum did. His eyes narrowed, and flicked to his guards. Arlong had just entered. She wondered how good his disguise was. His face was well known. And aside from her trips to the doctors she was never seen. It was a risk, small as it was that she would be recognized. But the bank was miles off from the doctors. Something her gut told her Mr. Drum had been meticulous about.

“I’d like to open a safety deposit box.” She opened her purse, letting the jewelry show while she pulled her documents out. One sneaking glance confirmed she had him on the hook.

“Of course.” His eyes flicked to the freckled guard again. This time she couldn't stop herself, and looked. Arlong and three of his officers sat in the lobby, another few thugs milled about in the deposit lines. Most of the guards were hovering close by. 

He’d brought too many men. The idiot. Her heart began to race, and she fanned her shirt, tugging it low, pretending not to notice Drum’s wondering eyes.

“We can handle the paperwork in the Strong hold.” he smiled, and led her around the desk. The freckled guard following them.

She cursed Arlongs name silently. He’d spooked them. There was no way she could move forward with her plan. She bit her lip as Drum spun the wheel and tugged open the stronghold door. The guard was watching their back, hand resting on his firearm, and his other hand at his ear. A clear coil running from there, down under his vest.

“This way.” Drum said, waving into the room. She smiled, noticing his watchful eye, and entered the room. A single table sat in the center, two chairs, and the wall was lined with lock bearing rectangles. Same beige and gold motif. Drum pulled a seat out for her, and the freckled guard pulled the door shut. Just the  _ three _ of them. Not at all to plan.

The guard whispered into Drum’s ear. And the man nodded. Nami quirked an innocent brow at the owner, and he smiled. 

“Every now and then we get some unsavoury types in. Simple precautions like this are just one of the ways Drum-lake is preventative, and not reactive.” 

“Wonderful.” Nami smiled, setting the purse on the table, pulling a few smaller pieces of jewelry out. “I admit, I've done my research Mr. Drum. with Nana’s jewelry, its been in the family so long you know.” She said. Fondly rubbing at the gem of a necklace she had never seen before. “She wore this on her wedding day. And i want to wear it too. But I've just moved, and my neighbourhood, you understand.” She glanced back at Drum, now modelling the necklace for him, letting the heavy pendant droop to her cleavage. He was soaking it in.

“Of course.” He said out. His eyes half meeting hers, half lost south “We have many options-” He shifted through a stack of papers. “-And insurances.”

She was still thinking through her next few moves. She wasn't sure how else to stall, and her flirting wasn't helping to eliminate the guards attention. She resisted the urge to swallow. What would Arlong do if she just walked back out?

But the _ bank _ wasn't  _ her _ goal in the first place was it. She thought about the taser in the bottom of her purse. About the chart she’d stolen glimpses of, the little boy she had gotten to know in the last few weeks.

She felt much like a little girl then. Trapped. It had taken a month for her to convince Arlong of this plan. To let her drive herself. And even then her truck was only a block away from the bank's secret exit, A panic hallway Drum had installed a decade prior, just waiting for her to drive off. If she walked away now, went back to Arlong…

She scanned the papers slowly.. She pulled a paper at random, reading it intently, or so it seemed. She’d led Arlong along, making it seem crucial that she have the boy prior. The extra twist on Drum’s arm to get the good cash. In reality she hadn't planned to bring it up at all.

“This looks perfect.” she mumbled, and dug for a pen. And wrote deftly on the lines. She took another glance at the guard, he stood at the edge of the room. A subtle smirk on his face as he pretended to look nowhere. This was the pivotal moment. She slid the paper over. “Does this look right?” Will you call your guards on me, or do you care enough about your son to cave to the threat?

Drum grabbed the paper, his smile falling, before quickly replacing. She kept her smile picture perfect. But it wasn't enough. The guard sensed something.

“Be a doll, and fetch us some coffee would you?” Drum looked to the guard, sparing her a nervous glance. 

“Sir, you know-”

“Just this once will be fine.” Drum waved. “Nami here has plenty in need of cataloging. We will be here for awhile.” his smile didn't slip again.

The guard narrowed his eyes but nodded and left, closing the door as he did so. Nami felt her stress slip away.

“Where the hell is my son!” Drum was furious in an instant, fists tearing the paper.

“Safe.” Nami said back, dumping half the purse as she dug.

“I’ll do whatever you want, just- wait.!” he had a hand up. She leveled the taser gun at him and stood. “What do you want?”

“These walls soundproof?” Her voice was cold. Drums eyes widened. That was answer enough. With her left hand she grabbed the strap of her still hefty bag, and brought it to the man's face. Blood exploded across the room and he went back in his chair.

“Stop!” he cried. “I’ll give you anything!” he reasserted in a pained whine. The bag descended again, this time on his hand. He yelled as bones snapped and she raised the bag again. Her black dyed hair coming loose, and her contoured face ran with sweat. She had only a handful more moments before the camera jockey had guards on her. 

That part was to her plan at least. She brought the bag down again, screaming. Onto his gut, his arm, his leg. There were more places. More things he had done to his son. But the door was opening. 

Freckles had his gun drawn, she turned, despite his shouts, and raised her taser.

“Put it down!” He yelled. When she did not comply he stopped moving forward. She met his eyes. Her blue contacts meeting his own blue. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and it fell away muddy.

Arlong hadnt sprung for the water proof makeup. His thumb slid along his firearm. And she saw the safety click on. He tensed. She fired.

She didn't think about why as she sprinted past his convulsing form.

She had played her role. The door was open. Arlong had waited the time she had set. They would come. Her window to escape was closing.

So she left.

She wouldn't have long to get back to Tony. to Hachi who had helped her. To the other guards who waited at the warehouse she still had to deceive. With a practiced ease she reloaded her taser, stowing it in her purse as she charged down the tunnel.

The doors tripped a silent alarm she hadn't let Arlong know about. But that didn't explain the sirens already outside the bank. Or the gunshots. She looked about the alley. Devoid of anybody, for now. More sirens came in the distance. She tried to run, but a heel snapped. She hurriedly kicked them off and kept moving.

Nami slammed the doors open, T.V’s blared out into the warehouse, and even Hachi was watching with rapt attention. She spared a glance.

A shoot out and hostage situation at the bank.

“What happened.” Choo growled from behind her. She jumped.

“Nami, you’re back.” Hachi muttered, and Choo’s hand whipped across her face.

“What happened!”

“I don't know!” Nami yelled holding her face. It was honest, mostly. “Negations were going fine, then suddenly-” another hand landed on her temple.

“No lies!” Choo shouted. “You did this didn't you!” Nami was on the ground, scampering back as Choo advanced. “You betrayed-”

“How dare you!” She shouted. He stopped, and she got to her feet. “Betrayed? Oh Choo.” Nami laughed with shallow confidence. “Of all the times… how long have I covered your gambeling with my own flesh and blood? Huh?” she barked, hand twisting on the strap of her bag. “How many thousands have you lost at  _ Kriegs _ casinos?” she challenged. A bold lie. But others turned on him at that. 

“Choo. what's she talking about?” Hachi asked. 

Technically Nami and Hachi were both Lieutenants. In actuality only Hachi had even respected her as such. Under any other circumstances she would never try this. But she was desperate. She’d left her truck unlocked, keys in the ignition. She wanted to be in and out. And it was only Choo and Hachi. And Hachi was far more popular with the grunts.

“She’s lyi-”

“May second, Choo withdrew four thousand from the protection tax safe.”

“Yeah, payroll.” Choo spat, taking another step.

“May sixth.” Nami bit. “Seven thousand, from the drug trade. He took it in mary-jane and molly. Three thousand cash.” 

Hachi had his gun drawn.

“Really, her, over  _ me! _ ” Choo shouted, “She’s just Arlong’s stupid  _ pet _ !” 

Nami saw red. Her arms arced fast, twisting the bag strap in a white knuckled grip. Her teeth gritted as she torqued her chest. There was a sickening crack and Choo didn't get up. She stepped back. Her hands loosened and began to shake. She had... she’d just...

“Fuc-” a gunshot rangout. Her voice caught mid-word and she stared at Hachi. His pistol smoking. Choo’s blood spilled on the concrete.

“Go.” He said quietly. His head dipping to Tony’s room. “Get out of here.”

“Hachi…” she didn't know what to say. He just smiled.

“Go, I'll fill her up for you.” He holstered the gun and made for the exit.

Twenty minutes later she was soaring down the freeway at eighty, pushing ninety, a drowsy Tony in the passenger seat, a bag of jewels and Hachi’s savings between them.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked. He had a polite smile on. But she could tell he was scared. She’’d had to march him past the body. And he had heard the gun.

“Shopping” She said, glancing to the rearview. Paranoid about black SUV’s. She saw none. “And then anywhere you want. Even home.” She caught his eyes for a moment. He paled.

“Doctor always said she liked the coast,” he mumbled. She flicked a blinker, taking an off ramp signed for Syrup beach.

“Coast it is.” She spared a hand to pet his hair. He didn't flinch. He leaned in. closed his eyes. The beginnings of a smile on his face.

…

Smoker grit his teeth. This had gone balls up, and it was on him. Thatch was down inside, no one knew about Ace. Gunshots peppered their line of cars. It’d been his idea to put officers inside. Ever since the owner's kid went missing Smoker had known somebody was about to hit the big times. Sergeant Marco had been against it. He’d also thought the kidnapping would have been for outright extortion.

If Smoker could go back in time he would have kept his men out of the bank. But guards would still be down. Hostages still would be hostages. And to make it worse, the agency had just benched the PD. So he couldn't make it right.

“Smoker.” Marco said. He turned, doubtful that the Sergeant was here to rub it in. He held a phone. Ace’s name with a little heart. He said nothing and put it to his ear. The kid was technically his squad after all.

“Ace?”

_ “Hey Sarge.” _

“Good to hear your voice.” Smoker sighed. “What's the situation look like?”

_ “I'm blind pretty much. Locked with Mr. Drum in the stronghold. Listen, Marco told me the Agency is there. But Arlong-” _

“I know.” Smoker said. “He won't trust it.”

_ “Drum says there's a back tunnel. Hidden in a little cellar around the back. Do you know about that?” _

Smoker looked around. They were setting up snipers, blocked the entrance road. 

“I don't think so. That's good intel.”

_ “Wait, don't tell them, hear me out.”  _

“No.” Captain Newgate said in a hushed voice some minutes later. “Smoker, just no.”

“Officer Portgas has a point sir.” Smoker said, looking to Marco for help. He stayed silent. “Arlong is more likely to shoot his way out then negotiate. This could save lives.”

“Then take it to the agents.” the Captain bit.

“They’d send a swat team up their ass. That's just as likely to kill hostages!” Smoker growled. 

“Sargeant-” the captain started but Smoker just shrugged. And walked away, knocking Marco’s shoulder. “You coming?” 

He didnt slow at all. He heard his Captains sigh, and a second pair of boots.

Smoker tossed his weapon belt over his motorcycle seat, and slid a knife into his boot. He dropped the cigar, stomping on it. Marco was by his side, equally devoid of weapons. They drew some attention from other benched officers. But not enough to stop them from slipping away.

It didnt take long to find the back door. It was open, a pair of heels discarded not far from it. Marco gave him a questioning glance, he shrugged. Instinct telling him to reach for a gun that wasn't there. Silently they made their way in. Emerging not a minute later to a dusty wall gap. Insulation to either side, illuminated poorly by a thin line of light, spanning the height of an uninterrupted wall. 

Marco gave it a gentle push. And the false wall slid out. They were in a office, but they could hear the commotion of stomped boots and angry shouts not far off.

Marco took point, taking to the corner and peeking out. A small wave of his hand and Smoker moved around the corner, up to the next. The stronghold door was around the next bend, a few thugs trying to twist the wheel. Smoker looked to Marco, and jutted back the way they came in a silent order. Marco nodded, and made for the false wall. Insurance.

“Hey assholes, take me to Arlong.” They both snapped to him, guns raised. He stepped out, hands raised.

“Where did you come from?” 

“That's the million dollar question isn't it.” He bit. “And i aint telling you.” He jutted his chin to the lobby a few turns off. “Arlong, now.” he walked forward, arms still up.

One scampered off, the other redoubled his attempt at intimidation, holding the pistol with both hands. 

“Stop right there.” 

He did.

“Afraid of me that much?” he smiled.

The guy didn't answer. And Arlong was there soon enough. A familiar smile in place.

“Sargeant Smoker, what a pleasure.”

“Banks are a little big for you arent they?” Smoker asked. “All those rooftop snipers, all those real guns.” Smoker clicked his tongue. “I had you pegged for career little leagues.”

“Did you now?” Arlong roared, raising his gun. “But yet here you are, unarmed. What's stopping me?” the hammer slid back.

“I care more about those hostages, than I do about capturing you. And I'm your only way out.” 

“Talk.”

Smoker jutted his chin at the safe door. “I can get you in there, and out of here, no cops, no feds.”

“Like magic.” Arlong snickered. “Why would I believe you?”

“Because your only other option is to rush the barricades penniless, and die pointlessly.”

“So you do care.” Arlong smiled. 

“I want you to rot in a cell for years. Decades.” Smoker smirked. “If you die here, you’ll miss out.”

Arlong considered him for a moment with a sharp glare, then wagged the gun to the safe door. “Prove it.”

“Let the people go.”

“No-”

“Keep the guards. And me. You can keep me until you are free.”

“After.” Arlong said. Smoker doubted he would honor it. But he would have to see. Smoker knocked on the door once, twice, three times. Then twice quick. Somewhere inside the door a bolt unlatched, and the wheel turned.

Ace opened the door. His pistol on the table, and the owner holding a bloodied face in a corner. 

“Boys. dig in.” Arlong ordered. Half a dozen thugs rushed in with bags, and hammers. A welding torch even. Arlong wasn't properly prepared for this. Still the tools were getting the job done.

“The hostages.” Smoker said.

“Right.” Arlong replied, sizing Ace up. “How was the girl?” he smiled.

Smoker saw Ace flinch. He glanced at the room. No girl in sight. Then he saw discarded taser prongs. He remembered the heels from the alley.

“Shocking.” Ace ground out. Arlong just laughed.

“The Hostages.” Smoker tried again. Arlong gave him a side eye. The pistol kicked off, and the bank owner's head painted a few lock boxes. The barrel turned to Ace the pistol kicked again. Ace cried out, hands flying to his gut and he fell against a wall. Smoker was there in an instant.

“The way out.” Arlong smiled, raising the pistol at both of them, “or the next one’s lethal.”

Smoker watched Marco leave Ace’s room. The pineapple held Smoker with a glare. Doubtlessly a hundred different rants must have run across the Sargeants mind. Everything from ‘i told you so’ to ‘how dare you’ Smoker imagined. Afterall that's what had been in his own head. Instead he got a simple head tilt.

“He’s awake.” and Marco was gone.

Smoker rose to his feet. Ace was a dozen or so years younger then Smoker. As such the Sargeant felt a rather protective draw to the kid. Before Tashigi, Ace had been his trainee. And he had been the worst type. Energetic. Honest. Compassionate. Always putting in a hundred and ten percent. A good cop. 

The worst kind to end up laid out in a hospital bed. 

“Hey Sarge.” His voice was weak, and his eyes were half lidded. Face was ashen, and he had more than a few wires tangling about.

“You look like shit.” Smoker didn't sit. He stayed, posed for more words. He wanted to jump into a debriefing. To run from this winding snake of guilt in his stomach. His hands twisted on the bed rail. He settled for; “I'm sorry. Maybe the Agents-” A hand covered his own.

Ace had a tender smile. “Right move.” he said slowly. “Arlong’s just…” a deep breath. “Asshole.” the hand withdrew. “...Tell Marco imma nap.” his eyes fluttered closed. Smoker looked at the machines. Seeing a slower, but steady rhythm on the heart monitor, and he felt himself relax.

“Right.” Smoker said, his teeth grinding at the absence of a cigar. “Rest up.”

“Sir?” he turned, finding Tashigi in the door. “Captain Newgate wants to see you and Marco.”

He was past her before she’d finished. Between the bank, and Luffy he could only imagine what the Captain might say.

…

“Thanks Dadan.” Luffy said, setting a straw hat on his head, and pocketing a wad of cash. The larger woman twisted at Zoro’s cuffs, a dread falling over her shoulder. The cuff opened and he freed his second wrist.

“Of course Luf.” She called, and wheels rolled up the gravel driveway. “That’d be your gramps. Go on then.” She flashed Zoro a smile. “You too, stick with him, and you’ll be fine.” She handed him his sword case.

“Thank you really.” Zoro bowed his head. A fist hammered the door.

“This is harassment you fucks! Door opens when you get a warrant!” she shouted, and pushed Zoro with a smile that didnt at all match the volley of fire she leveled out next. Luffy grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the stairs.

“This is the best part.” Luffy said gleefully, and not long after he pushed through the roof door and spilled into the evening light. Without hesitation Luffy was running. He had released Zoro, and jumped without hesitation across a roof gap. Zoro didn't have time to reconsider. He ran, just as he heard a door bash in. his foot hit the ledge and he pushed off with all his might.

His sword case hit awkwardly, and ruined his roll, causing him to spin out. His feet burned, and his arm got a new cut.

“Are you okay?” Luffy asked, and Zoro rose, discarding the case, and setting his swords around his hip. Tying them tight, but maneuverable. 

_ Battle ready,  _ a part of his mind filled in. but he ignored it.

“I am now.” he said, stretching out his feet quickly. Luffy gave a toothy smile. 

“Alright. Keep up then.” and he was off again.

The case had weighed ten pounds. And was an awkward size. Without, and with the more familiar placement of his swords Zoro found an ease to his rolls, converting his momentum just like the man beside him. Hopping industrial AC units, and roofs. Then to fire escapes, and alley walls. Fences and so on into the heart of the night, when they found themselves exhausted. Following a highway from the cover of a treeline.

“Where are we going?” Zoro asked, his eyes tired, and his stomach empty and complaining

“There.” Luffy point, a hand on his own stomach. He pointed to an illuminated sign, promising fast food in less than a mile. Zoro’s mouth watered. It was a good idea. Zoro didn't lie. But still...

“And after that?” Luffy shrugged. 

“Steal a car?” He offered. “Can you drive?” Zoro shook his head. “Nevermind then.” Luffy was back to marching.

Zoro looked out towards the sunset. It was hidden from him. But the orange and pink sky wasn't. Though the branches tried. Part of him thought back to his routine. He’d be finishing his weights by now. Eating the leftover Onigiri he’d ordered the night before. And sake. Oh he missed his sake. 

“Think Mc. Queens serves beer?” he mumbled.

They didn't. And Zoro was itching to get back to his sword's hiding place. But Luffy kept ordering. Not that Zoro blamed him. They had been running since dawn. And the last of the light had just winked out from the day. Zoro himself had a massive platter. And while he wouldn't be caught dead eating this trash any other time. He feasted. Neither man said a word the entire meal. And the scrawny guy actually surpassed Zoro's own pace. Polishing off a fourth burger and his second refill before leaning back. Zoro had called it quits halfway into his third quad-patty special. Luffy laizy unwrapped his fifth. Staring it down warily. 

“Just take it with you.” Zoro said.

“My pockets won't fit anymore.” Luffy groaned. Zoro gave into his exhaust and laid his face on the table.

“You’re hopeless.” he muttered, idley scanning the workers and what few customers dined in this last. none of them like him and Luffy. They were dirty. Rugged. His arms were covered in scratches from the roof hopping nonsense. They stood out. A few customers stole timid glances while scrolling their phones. He moved to say something.

“I know.” Luffy gave a forlorn look to the burger, and met his eyes. “Let's go.” he cracked a water open, draining it in a single gulp. “Maybe we can hitch a ride.” He said it loudly, and beamed a smile. Zoro would have laughed if he had the energy, because suddenly nobody would look at them.

As they crossed the parking lot Zoro caught an undercover car parked nose out. A rat faced man sat in the driver's seat, sweeping the lot with narrowed eyes. Their eyes met, the rats eyes widened slightly- then a hulking SUV rolled into the lot, stopping in front of the undercover cop. Luffy sped up, as did Zoro. They ran back across the highway, car dodging, which Luffy found enjoyable enough to laugh when he was almost hit, a blaring horn cursing him long into the shadows. 

When Zoro had his sword belt on again, he found Luffy staring back at the Mc. Queens parking lot. The SUV was leaving, taking an off ramp into the darkness. Zoro crouched down, and next to Luffy. Rat man was standing, staring off towards the woods. Not far off from them. The man scratched his head, turned, and soon enough his car was sailing back towards Loguetown. 

“Let's go.” Luffy said, his stride reenergized.

“What do you think that was?” Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged.

“Boring.” he said. 

And they fell into silence again. It was comfortable. Companionable. And there was comfort among the forest in a lot of ways. Then again-

He heard hooves far off. In between the roar of cars. He rested a hand on Wado’s hilt. His chest burned from a long off memory. It wouldn't surprise Zoro if the universe cashed the rest of his karmic debt today. Certainly seemed like the plan anyways.

“Here.” Luffy kicked a tree lightly, and shrugged off the bag Dadan had given him. He pulled two sleeping bags from it, and tossed one to Zoro. Luffy promptly laid his down, and sprawled on top of it, setting his hat over his face.

Zoro followed suit, putting his back to a tree. Scanning the forest for anything. Not that he could see very far.

“I'm glad I met you Zoro. today’s been so much fun.” 

“Yeah.” Zoro said, closing his eyes. He didn't say more and Luffy didn't pry. Zoro couldn't decide if it was fun. Or worth it, even as his thumb worried Wado’s buttcap. The only thing he knew without a doubt was that he couldn't ever go back to his old life. Working at a gym. Going for grocery runs. He wouldn't see his weights or sake, or bed ever again. In less than a day he had lost absolutely everything he had built up in his life. Chased some strawhat…

What would Kuina say? Koshiro?

_ Zoro,  _ he imagined his sensei saying. He tried to think of some admonishment that Koshiro had given him. 

_ I will entrust her spirit to you… but promise me if i do, you will still live your share of life as well _

His grip tightened. He still had a goal. Everything else was luxury.

“Do you have any plans?” He asked following Luffy blindly. “Any idea where you are going?”

“Anywhere that makes me happy.” Luffy said with a laugh too young on the bruised face. 

Zoro nodded. He hadn't expected more. So far the kid had amazing luck. He’d found eggs before Zoro had woken up. Course Zoro had to cook them. Which turned out… fine. But they hadn't been disturbed in the night. Aside from the cars. That was good enough. And it wasn't like Zoro had any plan. He didn't even know where Mihawk was. He did know he wasn't in Loguetown.

The air became briny and wet as they went along. And Zoro saw the traffic picking up as morning wore on. Cars with surfboards and packed rears drove by, unaware of Zoro and Luffy in the trees. Road signs promised a town not far off. A blessing and a curse.

“You should have kept the case.” Luffy said.

“Clear as day now.” Zoro grumbled. “Let me see the bag.” Luffy shrugged it off and passed it. He waited patiently while Zoro worked, wrapping the bags, and snapping branches. Before long he had a makeshift pack, his swords well disguised in the frame, wrapped in one of the fire red sleeping bags. And with enough innocent looking sticks to pass off as harmless improvised wood work.

“There.” he slung the pack on. 

“You’re like macgyver.” Luffy beamed. Zoro gave a smirk. 

“Woods were home once.” 

Zoro didnt elaborate. Luffy didnt dig. They fell into a silence again. Every so often Luffy would dash off. Zoro would jog to catch up. Find him playing with a bug, or chasing after animals with a laugh. But the trees came to an end. Sweeping out and down were rolling wheat fields in the middle of harvest, and beyond them the ocean and sky. Just left of the fields the highway split off, a smaller road cutting out to a town in the distance. Zoro slid the bandana around his head. Figuring his hair was a dead give away until the dye ran out. Together they struck out alongside the road. Luffy pitching a thumb out. 

A truck stopped out. 

“Just to town.” he heard Luffy say. The guy threw a thumb to the bed, and Zoro followed Luffy up and over. He rejoiced in the cooling wind, as the journey was cut down to only minutes. 

Luffy struck the side twice as they hopped out. The man waved and drove off, leaving them in front of a general store.

Zoro read the sign again and shook his head. His definition of small town got redefined as he followed Luffy in. It was more outright curiosity than practical need. And Zoro was sure that went for both of them. After all, the wad had withered beneath the power of their guts.

It was a simple three rows of shelves. The walls didn't even hold product. And most of the common vices were packed densely behind the counter, manned by a teen clerk with a skull bandana over purple dyed hair. 

“Looks like you’ve had a rough run of it fellas.” the kid said out, leaning bored on one hand. “Where ya coming from. The city?”

“Yup.” Luffy said walking up to the man. “On the run and everything.” Zoro’s heart froze.

The kid scoffed. “Sure, real Mr. Clyde looking... If you're looking to bed down, theres the Merry Inn. More a bar nowadays thanks to that manager Kuro, but Kaya still rents rooms if you ask.”

“What about food?” Luffy asked

Zoro scoffed. Of course.

“Sure, they have a cook. But I got trail rations over there.” he flicked a hand out, and Luffy followed it.

“What about a map?” Zoro asked.

“To the cut? I can draw you one. Not surprised. Plenty of Beachers get to the cliffs and wig out.” the guy withdrew some paper, and pulled a pen from his ear.

“I was thinking, bigger?”

“Oh, highway map, yeah.” He pulled one from behind the counter. “You can have it.”

“Thanks.” Zoro began opening it. Staring helplessly at it for several moments. Trying to find Loguetown, or Syrup beach. 

“You’re here.” the guy pointed with a beef stick, then began to unwrap it.

“Thanks. Again.” Zoro said, then, “Do you-” the clerk was already extending a pen.

“You can keep that too.”

“You’re nice!” Luffy said, slamming down a pile of beef sticks, beef and cheese sticks, jerky packs. And water.

“I try.” the clerk started scribbling away at a notepad with another pen, shifting the items every so often.

“Hundred fifty nine flat.” Luffy thumbed out twentys from the roll while Zoro set the map down and loaded the haul.

The rubber band was useless now. And Zoro stuffed the remaining bills in his wallet, as Luffy didn't have one. Zoro’s hands felt greasy just handling so much beef.

“That place got seafood?” 

“Yeah, and chowder.” the guy smiled. “Great chowder. Straight down the road, on the left.”

So early in the day the Merry inn was empty. Save for what Zoro figured was a pair of siblings at the corner table, the boy enjoying a stack of pancakes. Zoro took it in. The first floor didn't have windows. But the ceiling was vaulted over the bar. About half the roof was like that, and the windows there let in the sun, filtering it through what looked like cloud fluff. All the wood was light and soft colored, and nets hung decoratively from the walls. Just behind the bar, slotted as the center piece was a shepherd's cane. Behind the bar was a young blonde woman, and in the open kitchen behind was an older man with a short, snow white afro and pale skin.

“Welcome to Merry’s, what can i do for ya?” Zoro approached the counter, but Luffy veered off, going to the kids table.

“Are they good? They look great!” Luffy launched. 

“Luffy-” but it was no use. The older girl stared at Luffy with hard eyes. Zoro drew himself back to the blonde. “Sorry, he’s… younger than he looks sometimes.” 

“Who isn't a little overexcited at the beach?” she asked sweet as candy, Her hand twitched, and she buried it in her apron, pretending to wipe it. “I could get him his own plate.” she had a smile and Zoro internally shrugged, giving a glance to the table. The boy was laughing, Luffy was laughing. 

“Yeah, how much?”

“Ten. unless you want a room. Board’s only sixty. And comes with three free meals.”

“Luffy, are we staying overnight?”

“Yeah! I want to explore more!”

Zoro pulled the money out. Nothing but bus money left. 

“Guess we are.” he said. She took the bills with a gentle laugh, and moved swiftly down to the register, absent mindedly scratching her arm. He caught the cook giving her a worried look, before catching Zoro’s eyes.

“Any chance of sushi?” he asked. The cook nodded.

“Not the traditional fish out here. But I can get you close.”

“Anything but cow.”Zoro remarked. The cook smiled.

The girl, Kaya if Zoro hazarded a guess, came back with a room key, the number hanging on the ring. 

“First on the left.” He swiped it with a thank you, and set off up the stairs.

When he returned, sans the awkwardly heavy pack, Luffy had his pancakes, and the cook was coming out with a small platter.

“If you are really hankering for  _ real _ sushi, just south a bit there's this restaurant in the middle of nowhere. It's the gem this side of the grandline for sure. Best sushi you’ve ever had. Though I warn you, it draws a rough crowd. But I figure.” The guy gestured to the whole of Zoro.

“Yeah.” Zoro smirked, “I get that alot.” He took the offered soy sauce and poured some over the fish, taking his first bite.

“No way!” Luffy laughed. “Us too!” 

Zoro choked, us too what? Certainly nothing good. He looked over, as did the cook and the keeper. The older sister looked just as shocked as Zoro felt.

“We should go together! I make the best sand castles!” Oh...

Zoro rubbed his chest. Glaring at the floor so he didn't do it at the sweet hosts. Then he spotted the taps. That’d help.

“How much for a pint?”


	3. Child Abduction

**Child Abduction**

the unauthorized removal of a minor (a child under the age of legal adulthood) from the custody of the child's natural parents or legally appointed guardians.

(Fines ranging $1000-$10000, jail up to four years)

Old Tango had gotten Nami and her spontaneous beach mates to the bottom of the cut, the local slang for giant, pick-carved, beach access ramp. Luffy and ‘Chopper’ as they had discussed on the way west, were still playing in the dunes close by. However this Zoro figure was lingering around the front of her truck, pretending he knew something about trucks. Honestly she knew little, but it was enough to know that him, staring at the block and burning his hands, wasn't what you called mechanically inclined. He was nice enough to try when asked, but she had just wanted him occupied. She scanned the beach again. Some part of her expecting Arlong to crawl out of the waves, or Swat cars to roll down the Cut and surround her. Or that yes, these two were deep undercovers, waiting for the call to take her in.

And then there was the newspaper. She’d gotten Chopper a haircut, and dyed it cotton candy at his request, bought him different clothes, hell a different style of clothes, but there was no hiding those doe eyes. She’d tried... contacts freaked him out. 

His father was dead. He was officially a missing child. Wanted in association with a bank robbery out of Loguetown city. She palmed the picture she’d ripped from the paper. The small pink and blue manbun looked far from the shaggy brown hair in the photo.

But there was a bigger difference than the clothes, and hair. Right now, here on this beach, maybe just for today, Tony was having the time of his life poking shells with a stick. A far cry off of the sad, scared kid in the paper. No, they looked nothing alike.

“What's that?” the guy jutted his chin at her hands. She crumbled it, and pushed it in her pocket. 

“Some trash I forgot about.” he nodded. And after another moment of awkward silence;

“Yeah, i don't know what's wrong.” he conceded. He had a dusting of pink on his cheeks, which was kinda funny. She gave him a smile. 

“Thanks for trying anyway. She was an old girl.” Nami patted the truck and hoisted herself onto the bed’s side. He closed the hood, and leaned on the hood. 

“No triple A?”

“Nah, too expensive.” She felt him eye the kids hair, and new clothes. Caught him glancing back at the truck, old, half rusted. 

“Birthday trip?”

“Christmas kid.” which was true, but the lie came easy right after. “our parents lump the two together. So once a year I steal him away,” She cringed inwardly at the phrase, and stumbled on. “go somewhere he wants, spoil him a bit.” If the lug caught anything he didn't show it. Nami felt herself relaxing. Big, dumb, and nice, luck was on her side. 

Dr. K’s warning rang again in her head. She smirked, wondering what the hag would think of her right now. They passed a minute watching the boys be boys. And Nami tried not to think about her mom’s mutterings about living on stolen time.

Day two, miles out of the city in some small lazy town. Enjoying the beach. It was so perfect it made her skin crawl.

“Black.” Zoro said then. He had a smirk, arms crossed. 

“Huh?”

“My natural color,” he removed the bandana. Showing off a head of overgrown grass. “Yours?” 

“How'd you know?” Her hands went to her hair, worried the salon had done a cheap job. But no, still a rich black. 

“I never got my hair dyed without my sister. She always went with this midnight purple.”

He was nice. Disarmingly nice. She was thankful for the wind just then, to hide the way her skin prickled. 

“Red.” She said clipped at the end, using the fake smile she was so used too. He seemed to pick up her nervousness. He scratched his head.

“Sorry for the intrusion. Luffy, he can be hard to handle. I'm sure you weren't expecting to get stuck on the beach with us.”

“Its fine.” she waved, still wondering what his angle might be. “Is he your brother then?” deflection, old and gold.

“Uh... in a way?” Zoro started, “No blood per say. But-”

“Its cool if your gay, pan pride right here.” she said, delighted by how red he got.

“Oh no, uh no, we are just, good friends, best friends.” he sputtered lamely. She relaxed again. The guy was just nice.

“Where's home?” she asked. He was silent for a while.

“You?” he asked back.

“I come and go. Uni out north, parents east.” lies, easy ones, and he ate them up.

“Loguetown?”

“Yeah.” she said, she couldn't lie about Tony’s past, couldn't ask him to lie. She didn't want to… to coach him. “Lives with our parents there” the guy hummed.

“Just came from there.” he muttered. Her heart clenched as he scowled out at the horizon. The kids' face was plastered all over the city she was sure. “Unlucky place.”

She relaxed yet again. She didn't know how much more her heart could take. Luffy was coming back, Chopper holding him at stick point and cackling, gently poking him as he stumbled all the way until he backed into the truck laughing. He had his hands up.

“I surrender.” he laughed. And Chopper busted up, throwing his head back, and causing Luffy to snap his fingers

“That's why you look familiar. You were in the paper! Gramps fed me one last week.” Nami’s hands slipped from the ledge and she fell into the bed, her breath gone. “Oi, Nami! Don't die!”

“What do you mean?” She heard Zoro ask.

“I was in the paper?” the kid followed up. Nami rose, seeing Chopper looking at her in confusion. Luffy nodding, and Zoro, glaring at her.

And then the kid did what they do best. Summed up everything in one evil word.

“Why?”

Luffy had Chopper by the fire. They had pushed the dead truck to be a windbreak, and Zoro was by her side, watching from the waves edge. They had been here for countless minutes now. Actually it had been, Nami checked her watch, thirty seven, since they went for the walk. Hours since she’d had to come clean.

She didnt know this Zoro too well. But what she did know is that the backpack probably stayed on in bed, and he'd heard her all the way out. No interruptions or questions. Luffy for better or worse simply hadn't cared, and had run back to the inn for s'more fixings.

She could just barely see a tear stained face chomping one down. Competing with Luffy it seemed.

“He took it well.” Zoro mused. “Strong spirited.”

“You can say it you know. I’ve heard worse.” Frustratingly Zoro shook his head.

“Kids shit father died off. Celebration is the perfect response. But that's me. Chopper had the decency to sob. He’s a good kid.”

“But?” she egged him.

“But what's the plan?” he asked. She hefted the bag in response.

“I know the money won't last forever, less if Tango is dead and gone. But with the bank heat. And Arlong-” Arlong… he hadn't gotten arrested. Even with the cops there that fast he’d escaped. Somehow he had escaped, and he was going to be pissed. About her running, setting him up, Choo… She tasted blood, and realized she’d been biting her lip. “I don't have a plan.”

Zoro snorted. “I'm starting to doubt their existence.” 

“What about you guys?” she asked. “Only so many reasons you’d be so calm about all this.”

He rubbed his neck and nodded. “Started simple enough. Stopping a mugging one second, the next i'm chasing Luffy out of the police station while he swings my swords around.”

“Swords?” she asked, and he taped the bag. It clinked.

“Last thing I got from my sister.” she nodded in understanding. She sighed out.

They were what her mom would call S.O.L. No plans, no resources...

“Listen, you seem like good men. If these people that are after me got the kid, at best they’d stuff him in the orphanage. In the city, no other family. It’d swallow his soul. At worst. If Arlong found him... Chances are it’d be a problem, solved with a gun.” she spit into the sand at the thought. Zoro adjusted the sack. And now that she listened for it, she could hear the muffled shifting of metal. He didn't say anything. Waiting for her to say it out loud. She swallowed her pride, opened her mouth-

“We are flat broke. We walked all the way here… physically yeah we can help, but besides that.” he shrugged. 

She hefted the bag. Smirking, she thought about the other cash in the glove, and the tool box in the back. Every bill she’d squirrelled away from shopping budgets, any spare change, and her largely saved up allowance.

“We can help each other.” at least for now she left unsaid. After all, money always spent faster than it should. Even faster on the run.

…

_ “I shouldn't be telling you any of this.”  _ she said.

“Just the basics. It's a review, not a termination.” Smoker growled. 

_ “You are still suspended.” _ Tashigi stabbed.

“Details, come on.” He paced the hospital hall, cutting a way through the sea of people. Tashigi let out a long, dramatic sigh. 

_ “Half a dozen calls on the woman. None have panned out. No hits on the kid either. And Arlong has gone underground. We did find one of his suspected officers left in an alley. It was strange though.” _

“What was?” he said, putting a cigar in his mouth and chewing hard.

_ “I shouldn't.” _

“Just…” He took a breath, glaring down a nurse who looked like she had something to say. “Tell me, please.”

_ “He was shot. But, well. The coroner found his neck had been snapped. He couldn't determine if it had been fatal.” _

“Mercy shot?” That was interesting. “Not Arlong’s style.”

_ “That’s what i brought up. Marco didn't think much of it.” _

Of course he didn't. “Take it to the Captain.” he ordered, “What about the runaways, Luffy?”

_ “A few tips place them both at a Mc.Queens west end of the city, that's two days old though. And nothing since. We pulled some footage from the location. Ratzy took a look, seems like they took off into the forest.” _

“That's all he said?”

_ “Yeah.” _

“Take a look yourself. If you find something he missed, Marco will start listening more.”

_ “Sir, i really can't do that for you.” _

“I thought you wanted a career? You’ll need to start putting in some work.” he bit. He stopped by Ace’s door. “I gotta go. Listen, Tashigi... stay safe.”

He ended the call as he entered.

“Heyo?” Ace said from the bed. “Sarge! ever heard of knocking?” 

“Shut it.” he said, and looked him over. Bit more color.

“I could have been rubbing one out man, that's what you risk, living life on the edge like that.”

“Your mouth is back to work already. The rest of this just an act?” Smoker asked sarcastically, standing over him.

“Shouldn't you be at work?” Ace deflected. Smoker grunted, and sat in the chair. “That bad huh?”

“Full review.” Smoker muttered.

“That's not chair worthy.” Ace said, his eyes pinning him tiredly. “What's eating you?”

Smoker sighed. It’d taken him two days to cool off, until he trusted himself to talk about this like an adult.

“I saw the footage, Ace. Newgate is soft on you. But i'm not.” Ace averted his eyes. But he gave a little smile. “You let her go.”

“I wasn't ‘in’ on it.” Ace said, still not meeting his eyes. 

“I know that.” Smoker grumbled, chewing the cigar more. It was silent. Neither eager to break it. Ace’s smile was gone now. And he gave a small shake of his head.

“I just... I couldn't shoot her Smoky.”

“You froze.” He corrected “She drew on you, and you froze. You didnt have to shoot her, you could have-!” he cut himself off, he was getting too loud. He took a breath. “I'm not here to put this on you Ace. it's not your fault, what happened… just.”

“She was their mastermind.” Ace said.

“She’s new. And this bank thing is also new. I doubt she is running Arlong around like a pawn. But-”

“You’re wrong…” Ace said. “She dyed her hair, changed her eyes. Make up, all of it. But she isn't new.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember that girl we saw with him? years back when I was a fresh trainee, she was black and blue?” he said. Smoker nodded.

“She wouldn't talk. We never got her name.” he said, and Ace smiled. “If you know something you should tell me.”

“Not this time Sarge.”

“The bankers kid is still missing. She could have him.” he pressed.

“She was running…” Ace met his eyes then. He looked hollow, but his smile was still there. “Thank you for coming by.” a hand patted his knee. 

“Reminds me.” he mumbled, ignoring the subtle shoo’ing. “Marco said he’s sorry he hasn't been by. Works been busy with me gone and all.”

“Figured something like that would happen.” Ace nodded. “Thanks. For keeping his name out of it all. I'm sure he hasn't said it yet. Saved him a lot of trouble.”

Smoker didnt reply. Just glared a while longer at Ace.

“This isn't something that can come back on you is it?” 

Ace shook his head.

“Then…” Smoker leaned forward, gesturing with his hands. “Help me understand  _ why _ .”

“You told me to use my head when it came to law. And my heart for justice.”

Smoker scoffed and shook his head. “That's the shit you listened to?”

“Its better this way” Ace pleaded. “Trust me.”

Smoker gave a sigh, and sank into his hands. “She organized a robbery Ace. probably abducted the boy, got you shot. Fuck kid, Thatch, he-” Smoker leaned back unable to say it. “And the owner. The kid’s only kin in the world… gone.”

“Don't call me kid,” Ace muttered quietly.

“Ace-” he ground out. 

“You never take vacation.” Ace said then, “What are you gonna do with this time off? Can you leave the city?” 

Smoker sighed. Admitted defeat. He wasn't getting a word more from Ace. Not after he’d set his heart to this.

“Maybe a bar?” Ace continued. “Something that doesn't involve working while suspended? Maybe try your hand at finding a horizontal tango partner?” he wagged his brows.

“Shit ki-... asshole.” He grumbled. He needed a smoke. But he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He didnt know if it was his desire to know, to whittle away until Ace caved and he finally found out. Or if he was just worried.

“Seriously though. Get a hobby. You might like escape rooms, unless-” he shifted his voice to be gruffer. “You’re too old.” he mocked. Smoker only flipped him off and stood. Playing with the cigar. 

“A drink is not a bad idea... Get some rest.”

“That's all I do.”

He struck out, the cue ball curved off, sinking a stripe. He cursed, and groped for his whisky. Hina laughed.

“Rusty old man.” she lined up her shot, sinking another stripe, and walked around the table, surveying it. His phone buzzed. A text, form Tashigi.

_ Where are you? I found something. _

“What hell hole is this?”

Hina struck again, barely missing another stripe.

“Gold rogers. Why?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Just, work.” he sent the text.

“You’re suspended, that's why you called me remember?”

“Its a trainee. Sharp as shit but passive in the pen.”

“That's why you called.” She leaned against the table. “Don't worry, i’ll teach her how to deal with the bull pen.”

“I called because you drink whiskey.” he said, lining up a shot. “And you're just as bad at Pool.” He sunk a solid. The cue ball nearly followed suit.

“And i’ll actually respond, right?”

“Details.” he muttered.

“Still, never thought I'd see the day you’d actually use my number. Mister solitude himself. Somethings bugging you.”

“Seems like everyone has my ticket these days.” he finished his whiskey in a gulp. Grimacing as it went down. “Can't be i'm worried about my job.”

“I’ve kept up to date on the situation you know. If you want to talk, i can keep it off the record.”

“I just.” he shook his head. “I think someone knows something. And they aren't sharing. And whatever they might know could lead me to the kid.”

“Smoker…” her voice was gentle, but her eyes were hard. “You know, that kid, you know-”

“Most likely.” first forty-ight hours hours and all that. “Still.” She nodded. She was kind enough to ignore the lack of any next of kin. The fact was even if he did find the kid, they’d have to go through the orphanage… the orphanage!

“Oh hey look, it's on.” she flicked his forehead. “I’ll get the next round.” 

He absently watched her go. Ace spent time in the orphanage. Years. He used to go on and on about his ‘brothers’ and that crazy caretaker. Dandan or something.

“Sir!” he jumped. Staring at Tashigi. She was in casual clothes, a folder in one hand, furrowed brows. He waved to an empty chair.

“You got here quick. want a drink?” he waved at Hina, who nodded.

“You need to see this.” Tashigi sat, and thrust the folder to him. He peeked in, seeing several printed off stills from camera footage, cheap quality and all. There were quite a few. He skimmed them, looking for the fugitives. There was a few of Them entering, and a few of them leaving the Mc Queens. the rest of the stills were of the parking lot with nothing but cars. He flipped back to Luffy and Green, leaving, heading across the street to the trees. He also saw the road sign. He squinted, reading out Syrup beach.

“Well. good job. If you take this to the Captain, or-”

“Sir, look.” she grabbed the stills from after Luffy and Green had left, and pointed out a pair of cars . A man emerging from an undercover unit he hadn't noticed. Meeting with Arlong, Ratsy...

“Well done newbie.” Hina said from behind them both. Tashigi instinctively hid the folder. “You’ve got yourself a rat.”

“Tashigi, this is Hina. She works with Garp.” Smoker tried, but she was still spooked.

“Relax. I was raised old school like this fossil.” Hina took her seat, sliding a whiskey over to each. “You’re sitting on a promotion if you handle this right.”

That did the exact opposite of relaxing the Trainee.

“This isn't sanctioned then?” Smoker asked. He figured it wasn't.

“Not at all.” Hina answered. He shuffled through the photos. They’d traded something. And then the SUV left. Taking the off ramp. Ratzy stared off towards the forest before also leaving. 

“I'm sure he saw the fugitives too. He didn't say anything about that.” Tashigi put in.

“Yeah, he is dirty alright. Does anybody know you got this?” Smoker asked. She shook her head. “Good.”

“I’m taking it to the Captain tomorrow.” she said. “But... I- will he?” 

“Will he, what?” Smoker narrowed his eyes.

“You’ll be fine.” Hina answered. “What time are you in?”

“Nine.” Tashigi answered.

“Alright. I’ll meet you there. We will take this to Edward together. You comfortable running point on some detective work?” 

“Me?” she said. Smoker shook his head, picking up his cue again, and looking at the table. “I mean, yes.” at least her voice sounded firm.

He lined up a shot. Absently playing the game while he thought about taking a trip to the beach. Course Ace was right. He couldn't leave the city limits.

…

The clerk from the other day had a point about this Kuro character Zoro decided. Seemed the Merry inn had a nocturnal side. One with plenty of booze for a few weathered townie’s, and what Zoro figured was a small town rendition of a hipster in one corner, giving out tarot readings. Oh, and dealing. But the guy tried to hide it.

The pockmarked, skin and bone scratchers gave it away though. If not for them, his sly way of passing the bags under the curved cards, taking cash wads for ‘readings’ would be flawless. Kuro adjusted his glasses for the umpteeth time, another ‘customer’ disappeared to the bathrooms, another pint was set down.

“Visiting family?” the bartender asked, casting a glare around the room, but his proximity made it clear who he spoke to.

“Just here for the beach.” Zoro responded, keeping his eye on his drink. Kuro nodded. 

“Long time since I had someone who could hold their booze.” Kuro finished wiping down one of the several pints Zoro had gone through. Nami had been generous since the beach the other day. Said it was like he was on watch.

That’d been days ago, and Tango was still stalled on the beach. The salty wind eroding their chances of salvaging the truck with every gust. Since then Nami and Luffy had struck out on the town, searching for a plan he hoped. And now the three of them were up in the rooms, resting.

“Long time since I've seen a tavern.” Zoro kept his expression neutral. And he caught a fleeting glance from Kuro.

“Its adaptation.” Kuro said, enunciating every syllable. “Before I came along, Ms. Kaya ran it as just a bed and breakfast for beach goers. No local clientele, no income past august… Sweet little place, dying out.”

Zoro hummed thoughtfully, glancing to the corner, Where the man with the heart shaped glasses gave another reading to a group of young beach goers.

“Concessions, of course, are a part of adaptation.” Kuro answered the unasked question, cleaning the last pint glass. 

“These concessions, they’re inevitable?” 

“They keep the doors open” Kuro adjusted his glasses again, for the first time looking Zoro in the eye. “To that end, they are a small price.”

“I see.” he mumbled out. At the same moment one of the Bechers leaned on the bar, uncomfortably close to Zoro.

“Can I get a hot cider?” the man asked, scratching at his arms. Zoro caught a discreet glance Kuro gave him before;

“Coming right up.” He slipped away from the bar, off to the kitchen. Zoro heard a burner flick on.

“How are prices?” Zoro whispered. He looked straight on through to the bar, watching the Beachers’s eyes widen, before his ‘This guys definitely not a cop’ sensor kicked in.

“Not bad.” 

“The guy, always here?”

The Beacher smirked. “Everytime. Low key, reliable product. Want me to introduce you?”

Zoro shrugged. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

The beacher returned the shrug, and Kuro returned with a steaming cup of cider. The man wasn't too discrete, mixing a powder in, and stirring with the offered straw. Strange, but Zoro didn't let it show.

Before he knew it, midnight was upon them, and the bar was closing down. Another night Zoro was shocked by the early closure of a small town, and equally bored. Which was good, very good. He yawned through the door, toeing it shut, and was asleep on the bed shortly after.

The next morning saw a new breakfast partner. While Luffy and Chopper feasted on pancake stacks, and Nami her eggs toast, and coffee, a man with a nose like a pole nursed a single cup of black coffee with a severe grimace on his face. He sat on the stool closest the register, and cast a glance to the stairs at least once a minute. To Zoro’s surprise, while the cook was already up, Kuro had yet to retire, handling papers in one corner, and counting the cash, receipt equipped calculator close at hand.

The grim faced pinocchio lifted in spirits the same moment Kaya came down the stairs, a yawn on her lips, and a hand on the railing. Per usual she was already dressed and presentable. A small tremor in her hand that she hid as soon as she could in Pinochio’s bushy afro.

Zoro almost thought the cook and man were related, but his afro was deep ebony, and his skin was nut-brown, with general rugged features. And the old cook looked like a china doll from a millionaire daughter's doll house.

“Morning Usopp.” She kissed his forehead, and looked around. “Good morning everyone.” Sweet as candy. Zoro nodded as her eyes swept over him. “I’ll come share breakfast after I get Kuro to bed.” She whispered. The man smiled, nodded, said something Zoro didn't hear, and she went to the table.

Not long after Kaya had sat down Kuro had gone into the kitchen. He’d asked the cook to take the trash out, and Zoro heard the hidden burner click on again. This Usopp guy was glaring at the wall, where Zoro placed Kuro at the moment, Zoro figured the mug he was whiteknuckling wouldn't last much longer.

By the time the cook had come back, Kuro was taking a glass of hot cider to Kaya. She took it with needy hands, blowing on it harshly as she reviewed papers. Kuro finished binding the cash into neat stacks, and Kaya sipped her cider.

Usopp's mug trembled, knocking on the wood of the bar a few times. He was biting his lip, and looking nowhere but at the coffee. Taking the money somewhere unseen Kuro left. And he didn't return. As if on cue, the cook had two plates ready, and a sympathetic, if discreet smile for the new man.

“Oi!” Luffy slammed into Zoro. “I'm bored, let's do something!”

“What?” Zoro pried Luffy off, resorting to using both hands.

“Something fun!” 

“Like car shopping?” Nami asked, leaning against the bar, Chopper at her side.

“Boo, boring.” Luffy gave two thumbs down.

“I don't know.” Nami said with a smirk. “If we get another car, we could go anywhere.”

“Hmm.” Luffy rubbed his chin. Zoro wondered, just briefly, what kind of gears Luffy had in his head. “But the shopping isn't fun…” he whined. “Why can't we just fix Tango and go?”

“I don't know Luf, I think maybe the battery is dead.” she said, Zoro smirked. Luffy was just looking deadpan at her, as if she’d said it in another language. 

“Is that your truck down the cut?” Usopp asked. Zoro only then noticed the small arsenal of tools, disguised in the paint mess that were once bright orange carpenter overalls. Zoro also noticed the small circles he was rubbing on the back of Kaya’s hand while they ate.

“Yeah, gave up once she got down there.” Nami answered.

“I took a look on my way over, hope you don't mind. You’ve got a shot ignition coil. And the battery is early in the corrosion phase.”

“Are you a car doctor?” That was Luffy.

The guy smiled cockily, “I play around. When the town’s cars die, they usually give them to me to fix.”

“Any chance we could frankenstein Tango?” Nami asked, sounding hopeful. “I could pay.” The man raised himself up a bit more. 

“I could try. Although that’d mean carrying a battery down the cut, unless someone has a spare car?” he looked hopeful, but it fell away fast, until Nami slapped Zoro’s arm. Drawing his attention to the wicked smile on her lips.

“We have the next best thing.”

“I don't remember Human-mule being in the job duties!” Zoro grumbled, sweat streaking his face as he lumbered the forty pound battery. Whose heat loving skin burned into Zoro’s arms and chest. The thin blanket Usopp had wrapped it in had long ago ceased to be useful.

“Isn't he strong Chopper?” she started, ignoring him entirely as the party walked down the street. 

“Incredibly! Most would have succumbed to the metabolic fatigue, although he needs more water!” Chopper was holding a bottle nervously.

“Were almost there.” Zoro grumbled, and glared at Nami. “That's unfair.”

“How close is he to superhuman?” Nami asked, not averting her eyes, wearing a smirk. It was them three, hanging back, While Usopp and Luffy laughed ahead of them.

Chopper got a quizzical look, peering at his arms. “His threshold is higher then any of the movers I've ever seen… close i’d guess.”

“So if got it all the way down the cut without a break?” Nami asked.

“That’d do it.” Chopper mumbled, still quizzing the street with a serious expression. Then he looked back up. “I’ve never met a superhero before.” his eyes were wide, searching, excited.

“Oh you havent?” Nami purred. “You sure?”

“Witch.” he shot, hefting the battery, and picking up the pace. Chopper bubbled out an unintelligible noise, somewhere between amazement and terror as Zoro sustained a faster pace, his own shorter legs jogging to keep pace.

“Careful… careful… almost.” Usopp muttered, tools in hand, guiding Zoro down painfully slowly.

“Hurry up.” Zoro hissed, his arms burning. He almost felt bad at the way the man jumped. But he was too focused on not dropping the thing. He still felt Chopper’s amazed eyes from Nami’s side.

“Little bit more!” Usopp’s voice pitched up, then he coughed. “There, lower.” Zoro did, and felt the weight ease. He released the battery, his lungs following suit as he felt the relief nearly wash out his legs from beneath him.

“So cool!” Chopper shouted, thrusting the water bottle up. His tone turned harsh, and his amazement went cold. “Now drink this before dehydration sets in! You could die!” 

Zoro took the bottle with one hand, grinning at the kid as he used his bandana to wipe the sweat.

“So she’s fixed now? Can we go?” Luffy practically bounced at Usopp's side.

“Patience grasshopper, let the master work.” Usopp was half devoured in the engine, Luffy watching close by.

“Go wash off, you stink.” Nami shoo’d him toward the ocean. He flipped her off with a playful smile, but the ocean did sound refreshing.

He dunked himself in the waves, not caring that his shirt got soaked. He wrung it out, and laid it across the roof of the truck when he got back. He wrung out his bandana as Usopp finished changing out the whatever coil, and he gave Nami the thumbs up.

Luffy and Chopper had their fingers, arms, legs and Zoro was sure, their toes crossed. Usopp was grimacing at the engine, and he saw Nami close her eyes before she twisted the key.

The truck gave a cold series of repetitive shuting. Usopp held up a hand, goggled eyes dipping beneath the hood, a dirty rag flashed, his arms moved, then he leaned back and nodded.

This time the truck turned over, purring quietly.

It was Usopp and Zoro in the bed. Luffy had insisted on riding up front with Chopper and Nami. and Zoro had just closed the small window in the cab, dimming the obnoxious antics Nami was stuck with. 

“How long have you and Kaya been together?” For as skittish as the man was, he had no qualms in expressing his pride. Zoro'd heard as much all throughout the repair. So he figured this was a safe entrance.

“Oh man.” a blissful smile came over the man’s lips and he leaned back, eyes closed. Zoro felt a twinge of jealousy then. At the pure bliss. “Officially, seven years. But we grew up together…”

“When did you know?” Zoro prompted. He expected a dreamy ‘at first sight’

However Usopp was quiet, contemplating.

“My mom had just died… and, there's some background you’d need to really get why it meant so much. But she snuck out. Came all the way to me. Held me while I cried.” He shrugged. “Fifteen years ago give or take.” 

“Came all the way?” Zoro quirked a brow. Usopp sat straighter, pointed off towards a hill facing the sun. Zoro barely made out a small mansion. 

“She used to live in that house. She inherited it after her dad passed.” Ah, well that made since as to why she hadn't gotten a ring yet.

“And now? The Merry?”

“She didn't have income. And her father had a stagnant fortune. She opened the Merry, brought in some of the house staff to help her out. Tried to make it profitable.”

“I'm guessing that's when Kuro showed up?” Zoro tried to deliver it nonchalantly, but Usopp turned angry and spit off the side.

“Round then yeah.” he seethed. “He, I swear he, does something. Once he came around Kaya got sick. Been sick since. Refuses to see a doctor, I’ve worked down every pantheon trying, begging, for any of them to change her mind.”

“Why do you think that?” Zoro asked, trying to refocus him. He didn't know why he pried. But he didnt know alot of things.

“Kaya and I, I don't want her money, and she... Her soul man. She drew a will shortly after she got sick. The house is to be sold, and the money split between the former house staff. She wants to take care of everyone like that. But… she included Merry's staff too of course. Kuro…” Usopp leveled him with a  _ look _ . The man seemed to sense the next question. One Zoro was coming to realize was a pointless one. “I’ve tried reaching out. The sheriff is probably on the take. I’ve become the boy who cried wolf.” Usopp looked hurt. Deep in his soul. Zoro didn't ask what Kaya thought of it. He guessed she didn't think there was evil anywhere this side of the Grandline. 

Nami pulled up to Usopp’s house. A run down thing with a huge fenced yard. The organ donor truck sat on the lawn, still half taken apart and wheeless. Luffy was out of the truck before Usopp, half over the face, shouting.

“That looks so cool!” Chopper's ears perked up like an animal, his eyes curious and Zoro sighed. They were gonna be here a while.


	4. Aggravated Assault

**Aggravated Assault**

an attempt to cause serious bodily harm to an individual 

with disregard for human life. 

typically including the use of a weapon

(Third-degree felony, Maximum fine of $5000, and Five years in prison)

_ ‘G.R. 8’ _

Smoker squinted, It was from Hina.

‘K’ he replied and shoved the phone in his pocket. He took in the house. Old, sizable, but run down. Years ago it’d been an orphanage, now, just a home. The edge of the door had a dry mud footprint, right by the locks. Police style breeching kicks. Smoker looked down, lifting a foot from the muck, a leaky hose and no mat. He knocked.

He heard someone shuffle inside. Close to the door. Then nothing. His eyes danced to the view hole. A bolt slid, and the door swung open. A heavyset black woman answered, dreads spilling across both shoulders. She raidiated ‘fuck off’ and fixed him with a suspious glare.

“Can i help you?” 

“Are you Dadan, used to run this place?”

“Whose asking?” he took it as a yes.

“I'm trying to find someone. I believe she may have stayed her for some time-” the door was slamming shut, but he wedged one steel toe to keep it open. 

“Hey!” 

he pushed in. She took a step back, grabbing a cast iron skillet. “This is breaking and entering!” 

“I believe she may have a missing child. Connected to the recent bank robbery. It's crucial I find her.”

“I don't talk to cops!” She spit on his shoes. “Now get out.”

“His life could be in danger. He’s only twelve.” He urged, keeping his palms open and up, visible. She stilled, thinking about it.

“The only way I can find him is through her.”

The pan lowered slightly. “Got a name for her?” he shook his head, lowering his hands.

“But she would have been here the same time as Portgas D. Ace.”

“Ace?” she looked him over again, slower, and the skillet was placed back on the counter. “You’re Smoker, aren't you.” he nodded. “You should have said so, That Ace, he doesn't call enough, he liked you though, said you were trustworthy. How is he?” He took off his boots, and followed her into the living room. She was popping the lids off old dusty banker boxes.

“He is recovering.”

“From what?” she was glaring again.

“He was shot.” her face hardened. 

“But he’s gonna be okay, right?” 

Dadan was in the kitchen, having left him to the records. He shifted through the papers, each one with a young face paper clipped to their file. Some were stamped with a ‘Gone home’ stamp. Others were either ‘transferred’ or ‘aged out’. Ace was of the latter. Out of curiosity he’d skimmed the notes on Ace. Smirking when he saw the infamous, if elusive temper had a long history. Another folder and he’d found her. The small picture showed a girl with nearly-orange red hair, a harsh frown on her face. Hers was marked with a ‘Gone home.’ seven years prior to when Ace had been aged out.

He scribbled ‘Bellemere’ down on his pad, and opened her file.

“Nami.” Dadan’s voice was soft. “She was a troubled girl.” a mug of coffee was set down next to him, and she took the seat opposite. “She the one you’re looking for? Kidnapping doesn't sound like her.”

“What can you tell me about her?” Dadan shurgged.

“She stole, lied and fought. But she liked to use her head more. Real little Machiavellian” 

“The adoptive mother?”

“Ex-marine. Hard gal. took two off my hands actually. Last I heard it was happily ever after in a small town north of here.”

Coyoshi Town, just north of the city, was known for its tangerine farms. And among those farms was a smaller one, the Bellemere farm, the pictures made it look nice. From what Smoker could google, Nojiko Bellemere ran it. But he couldn't get out there to question her. There was a number. But if he knew anything about orphan siblings, it was that they didn't snitch on each other to anyone, least of all cops. Toss in ‘over the phone’ and it was laughable.

He clicked over tabs, reading the town’s paper from years ago. Featured prominently was a woman with shaved sides and a bright smile. He skimmed the story

‘Loving mother of two killed’

‘Possibly gang-related’

‘Locals fear Arlong-’ He scooted back from his desk, yanking a box out from underneath. He pulled a sizable stack, and flipped through, until he pulled out the copy he’d made of everything the PD knew about Arlong. By the dates, Arlong had come to the city shortly after Coyoshi. 

He dug through his papers some more, finding a memo Ace had sent to the Arlong task force years later.

‘New girl spotted, suspected abuse, held against will E.T.C. Possible missing persons?’ 

He remembered that. Ace wanted to run down everything. They hadn't had time. Arlong kept busy. Smoker had told him to can it and focus on those who wanted help. Guilt twisted again.

His phone buzzed. Text from Hina

_ ‘Your late’ _ time-stamped eight-thirty. He groaned and stood

‘Coming now’ he hit send, and his doorbell rung. He cursed, grabbing his wallet.

“If it's the damn church again I swear to your god!” he ripped open the door.

“Sarge.” Tashigi said from behind Hina.

“Well?” Hina asked expectantly, gesturing her takeout to the inside of his apartment.

A minute later Hina was staring at the papers on his desk, and idly clicking through his browsers while he stuffed orange chicken in his mouth and read through the camera access log sheet. Ratzy had been a busy man.

“I assume you’ve started combing these tapes?” he asked looking over the edge of the log at Tashigi.

“Starting with the most recent.” She said. 

“And?” he raised an eyebrow. She flicked her eyes to Hina who nodded. Tashigi pulled out more stills

“He follows this truck, for nearly the entire day of the bank robbery. And he didn't report this.” it was a woman, the truck door open, long black hair caught in the wind, and bare footed. “On some of the other tapes he follows known Krieg heavy hitters.”

“All recently disappeared.” Hina added. 

Smoker frowned. “He’s starting a turf war.”

“Using our intel.” Tashigi added with a twang of disgust. “No trial, no justice, just-” she speared a wanton with her chopsticks.

“So why the hell are you here? Didn't you meet with the Captain?” He stared at his trainee. She had been a full officer for nearly a year. But it hardly seemed like it. “Didn't he order an arrest?”

“That's just it.” Hina said. “We did, in fact, me, her, and Newgate had a sit down with Chief Sengoku.”

He set the papers down, staring at her.

“Yeah, we talked about you. Then-” she waved her hand, looks wistful. “There was some talk about the golden days. Simpler times...”

“Spit it out.” he growled. His gut twisted. Part in fear, part excited. The old days… She pouted at him, laying a hand along his couch, and gave him a knowing smirk. 

“Sengoku has offered you something very rare…” She was dragging this out, enjoying pushing hit buttons. “A passion of yours from academy i believe.”

Fear was nearly gone. He’d joined for one thing, one dream. “You don't mean-”

“Yes I do... a Ranger commission. Arlong, dead or alive.”

…

It happened in the blink of an eye. Luffy’s arms covered Chopper, Nami’s hand stretching across the seats. The brakes slammed, and Zoro collided with the back of the cab. As he shook off the daze the truck's headlights turned off, Zoro just barely caught the last shine of a Black SUV as the lights turned out, leaving them in the darkness of night. The town did not have street lights even on their main road, leaving them blind as the truck began to reverse.

Zoro rubbed his head. His hand coming back with a touch of blood. He looked at the cab. Nami was ghost white, and expertly backing the truck down the first side street. She was shaky, panicking Zoro realized. He shared a look with Luffy, who was rubbing Chopper's head and looked to Nami. they were stopped, hidden. The engine still hummed, posed for a quick escape. He hopped out.

“We should run.” She said it through the window. 

“My swords.” He said flatly. “Go back to the junkyard.” 

“We should just just fight them now.” Luffy argued, the passenger side door opening.

“We don't even know if it's them. I’ll scope it out. And you get them back to Usopp’s.” Luffy didn't seem happy. But he closed the door. “What's he look like?” Nami met his eyes. She pulled out her phone, flipped through a few things and then handed him the phone. Pictures, plenty of them, and dozens of people.

“He has the swordfish on his forearm.” she muttered. “If he’s there, be careful, the guy’s-”

“Zoro will be fine.” Luffy smiled. “You better not beat them up without me. I mean it!” His voice was as stern as it was quiet, with the somehow still dozing Chopper between them. Zoro passed back the phone.

“I won't.” he said and jogged off toward the Merry inn. He just needed to grab his swords.

There were two black SUV’s outside, dominintaing the tiny parking area Merry had. He didn't know how long they’d stayed at the junkyard. But the moon told him it was well past midnight.

There were two men by the cars, smoking and talking among themselves. Which was enough for Zoro to hide along the thin tree line. He snuck past them, to the rear of the Inn, not willing to try the front door. 

None of the back side rooms had balconies, or particularly large windows. Not a single one he could get through without shaving a few dozen pounds on broken glass. And the kitchen door was surely locke- opening, it was opening. Zoro slunk down into the bushes, watching carefully. 

The man put a rock to prop the door and, flushed in the light, dumped a small bag of light brown powder into a steaming cup. His neck sported a tattoo identical to Arlong’s. He downed the cup, setting it just inside the door, and paced to a clump of trees opposite Zoro. The tell-tale sound of pissing started and Zoro made for the door. With a glance to the pisser, still going strong, and another glance into the kitchen, empty.

Zoro moved in. and instantly he saw a figure move in the bar room, walking past the gap. Zoro moved out of view, his breath hitching. He found the second cooking station, a tin open on the counter, little baggies half buried by the sugar. An open cupboard showed several similar tins, and off to the side, an embroidered apron with Kuro’s name, and five different cats in a random pattern.

He crouched, the door squealed and he heard a stone being kicked. He scooted along one of the supply tables, making sure his head was down. The door clanged shut. Footsteps faded out. 

Carefully Zoro looked to either side seeing nobody, he raised his head enough just to confirm an empty kitchen. He couldn't quite make out the mutterings, and a quick survey of the kitchen revealed no alternative way up to the second floor. He edged to the doorless doorway separating the bar and kitchen.

No one was behind the bar. Zoro crouched behind it, entering the bar with slow and silent steps. He eyed his target, the counter flap at the end of the bar. Beyond it was the stairs.

“Look on the brightside.” a deep voice ground out. “Because he did sell you out, you get to work for me. We can set you and your crew up in the city. And you can sing all your songs about Krieg. Starting now.” 

“That would be a mistake.” that was Kuro.

“Excuse me?” the deep voiced man growled.

“I don't care for Krieg, nor will i resist working for you.” Kuro started, and Zoro inched closer to the stairs. “But if you give me time to wrap up my operations here, I can become a far more valuable pawn in your game. Though if you need sating in the meantime, I believe there was a girl here recently, one you are looking for. I can tell you where she is, for a favour.”

“What kind of favor?”

“A hit. I don't care how he dies. But it would speed up the closure of my operations immensely.” there was silence for a moment. Zoro was under the hinged counter, stock still.

“This value? How much are you playing for?”

“Between the insurances, and assets considered, millions.”

There was a commotion at the table, awes and oohs. Enough that Zoro made his move, sliding under the counter, silently up the steps until the wall fully eclipsed the bar room. He sighed quietly, relaxing with his victory on the few steps up to his room. After he had a hand on his pack he whipped out his phone.

He grumbled at the low battery percentage, and groaned again when he realized he hadn't gotten anyone's number. 

The sack settled some, Wado’s hilt just barely showing. For a moment Zoro was seven again, back home, watching in awe as Kuina cleaved through a phone book for the first time. First try. Yellow pages fluttering across the small fenced garden, lost over the cliffs edge, like butterflies declined on the town below. 

He searched ‘Syrup beach yellow pages’ and tapped the first link. It was having trouble loading when he heard car doors opening and shutting. Just as the site loaded the cars turned on and he furiously scrolled, his eyes straining until he found the junkyards number.

The screen darkened, his power saving mode had activated. Just five percent left. He dialed the number.

It rang once, twice, thrice. The cars pulled away with a low roar.

“W-who is this?” Usopp stammered out. Zoro heard Luffy in the background, and felt a wash of relief. 

“Its Zoro. They’re coming for you, run!” he hissed

“Run? me? Why-” the voice cut out. The phone gave a low beeping. He pulled it away, seeing the logo on the screen and then nothing. It’d died. He dropped it on the bed. His charger was back at the apartment… He began unwrapping the swords, considering the various ways this might play out.

Luffy wasn't one to back down, but Nami had bent his will a few times already, and she had Chopper to protect. Which left only Usopp.

Zoro held Wado up to the moonlight. Usopp would come for Kaya. Zoro had no doubt. And if he came, Luffy would probably join just for the fight. 

…

Usopp dropped the phone, Causing Nami to look up from where she studied the map. He was on his ass, the phone hanging from its cord.

“I think Zoro’s dead…” 

The seriousness in his voice did nothing for her own frayed nerves.

“Nah-’ Luffy started, not even looking up from where he was bent half in the fridge. 

“But-” Usopp started, hands pulling at his hair.

“What did he say?”Nami demanded, already folding the map away.

“He said, that, t-they’re coming, then it went dead…” He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. 

“Right. Okay, so... let's go. Let's run.” She looked to Luffy. Slowly the fridge closed. 

“What about Zoro?” He asked. “We can't leave him.”

She scooped up Chopper in her arms. Making for the front door. “Let's just be thankful he got word to us! We can go, we have to-”

“No.” Luffy wouldnt look at her.

“Luf, we-” her voice cut out. She drew her mouth into a hard line. She had to go. She had to get Chopper out. Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp, none of them were her concern. Just the kid in her arms, and no one else. She fumbled with the door and pushed past the ratty screen-door. 

She slid the boy into the truck, the poor guy waking for a third time this night, and she closed his door. She could do this. She could run. She had the map, the money, she could go anywhere. Her door closed and the engine turned over at her harsh twisting. In the distance she heard the roar of cars. It was now or never. 

No one came from the house, Luffy didn't follow her. She shook her head, threw the truck in gear. Chopper shifted, a bit of sand falling to the seat from his hair. His favoured stick was still in the bed. 

Nami watched the SUV collide with her truck, the much larger beast of a car pushing Tango, first onto her back, and then into Usopp’s fence, crashing through, and tripping the invasion alarm. The junkyard came alive with bright white lights and sirens, and the second SUV followed them in. nearly a dozen of Arlongs goons were out, pistols, pipes, bats, fanning out while Arlong and a few went to the house. Others began breaking the noise makers.

The flames started not a minute later and she heard Usopp curse beside her.

“They can't be far!” Arlong shouted “Search the town, turn up every stone! Find her!”

“Now what?” Usopp whispered. The three of them had followed him to a tree-heavy hill. The farthest they could get before Arlong had arrived on the road. “My house, my life!” he urged as fires started along the Junkyard. “Why?” 

“I'm sorry.” Nami shook her head, biting her lip. “This is all my fault, I shouldn't have involved you.”

“Damn right!” Usopp hissed. “Who are they? Why is my house burning? Who are you?” 

“She’s Nami.” Luffy stood, looking out at the junkyard. “I'm Luffy. Were fugitives on the run.”

Nami face palmed, and looked at Chopper. He was eyes wide scared, both arms wrapped around Nami’s one, shaking. She pulled him into a hug, resting her chin on his head.

“Why!” 

“Isn't it obvious?” Luffy was serious. She could see the flames reflected in his eyes. He looked pissed.

“Wherever you are!” Arlong was in the middle of the street. “Wherever you run, or hide!” he shouted, brandishing a gun. “I will find you Nami! And i will tear you limb from limb!”

“Well…” Usopp looked a little abashed. “When you say it like that. Yeah.” he mumbled.

“They’ll be watching the town. Guarding the road, and once his reinforcements get here, it’ll be a full manhunt for us.” She started.  _ Fish in a barrel _ is the phrase she wanted to use- another wet tear hit her shirt, and she rubbed the boy’s back.

“Then.. then… what will you do?” Usopp asked, nervously adjusting his ginormous bugout bag.

“Meat.” Luffy was off.

“What?” Usopp asked.

“Zoro has all my meat. I'm hungry.”

By morning most of the town had driven out to see the trash fire that was Usopp's life. The slim miles that separate the junkyard from town did nothing to hide the pillars of thick black smoke. Thankfully it was down wind of the town, so the whole place didn't smell like diesel and burning rubber. Still, it did not take much to turn this place into a ghost town.

Nami shook as she followed Luffy into the Merry. She had come to understand that Luffy didn't have the burden of forethought, or even common sense. Which only made her question her own sanity more. Chopper was gripping her hand tightly, and just behind her an even more nervous Usopp followed, ball bearing readied in a slingshot he had produced from a pocket.

“Usopp?” the party turned on the speaker, fists and sling raised. Nami sighed in relief.

“Merry, where's Kaya?” the sling lowered.

“Kuro took her to see for herse- he said you were dead. The whole town thinks you’re dead, oh Kaya, her poor heart… she’ll be so happy to kn…” The cooks eyes scanned them again. “What's happened?”

“They suck at listening.” Zoro jogged down the stairs, not one, or two, but  _ three _ swords on his hip, and a sleeping bag which he tossed to Luffy. “That's what.”

“Meat!” he dug in. Merry braced himself on the bar, hand on his old, old chest.

“Dear me. What's happening Usopp?” His eyes were pleading. “Is miss Kaya in danger?”

“Yes.” Usopp and Zoro said at the same time. Then Usopp continued. “Kuro, it has to be him.” His face paled. “He did this, he sent them after me, Kuro he-” Zoro dipped into the kitchen, Nami wondered why, but he returned a second later with her answer. Setting tins of sugar on the bar. He popped the lids, dumping one out. There was no mistaking it. That was Kriegs drug, Tiger dust. Arlong had wanted it for years.

“He’s been dosing her with this. And the cider.” 

“I knew it!” Usopp slammed the table. “I tried to tell you!” He had tears in his eye, and poor Merry looked heartbrokenly guilty. His fingers fidgeted with a bag in horror. “Usopp i'm so sorry… i should have known, i should have-” the back door opened. 

Zoro’s hand was on his sword, Luffy had paused his inhuman meat consumption, and Usopp had itched for his slingshot.

A gun cocked.

“Kuro.” Merry bit, “Where is she!” Said man appeared in the doorway, adjusting his glasses and he took stock of the room. His gun moved to Zoro. 

His eyes flicked to the dumped sugar tin and the gun went to Zoro’s head. “Poor Kaya couldn't take it. She took a trip to the mansion, insisted on going by herself. Didn't want sweet Kuro to see all those tears.” He smirked. “Put down the swords. And you, the toy, put it down.” Kuro flicked his eyes to Usopp.

“How dare you!” Usopp growled.

“I see you made it out alive. No matter. You’ll still be dead by the time Kaya returns.” He smiled.

“Why!” Usopp bit next. “Why this,” he had dropped his sling, looking at the drugs. “Why her.”

“Because she’s easy…” Kuro had a slick grin. “And nice, and so  _ so _ sweet. Everyone will know how heart broken she is. It'll be no surprise when she is found, overdosing on drugs to fill the void in her heart.” Usopp was shaking. Nami wasn't sure he wasn't about to vault the bar and get himself shot. He would if this continued. Kuro was goading him. She needed to do something.

“How’d he find you?” She asked, taking just one step, gently nudging Chopper behind Luffy’s body. Kuro gave her an uninterested glance. “A source huh? bet Arlong came around making all these demands-”

“I found him to be a reasonable employer.” Kuro said back, watching Zoro gently set his swords on the bar. Kuro waved him away with the gun. “Though he seems…” Kuro searched for the word, as if he would find it on Usopp's body. “Like a blunt instrument.”

“I'm telling you.” She said, catching his eyes again. From the corner of her eye she saw Merry take a slow step. “Working for him is a bad move. He plays favorites, his officers are undisciplined, some even betray him.” She held her hands as if gesturing to herself. “He won't win against Krieg.”

“I commend you, for trying.” he said, fixing her with a glare, the gun barrel making her back seize in fear. Merry had another step, long arms reaching. “But it's too late.” Kuro revealed his other hand. The one he had hidden beneath the bar. It was a phone, on speaker.

_ “Nami.” _ her heart froze.  _ “Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom, they’ll be your last.” _ She heard the smile through the phone. No amount of static popping could hide it.

Then Merry brought the shepherd's cane across the back of Kuro’s head. He had Kuro by surprise. But he was old. Weak. Kuro stumbled, and Merry tried again, at the same time Zoro rushed, and Usopp gathered his slingshot. The cane knocked the man's glasses to the floor. The gun kicked off, glass shattered, Chopper yelled, a door opened somewhere, and a ball bearing took Kuro between the eyes.

His head went back into the small liquor assortment, smashing the bottles there, and Zoro vaulted the bar, swords drawn. Nami moved to help, but an arm wrapped around her throat in a vice grip. From her right came a machine pistol, its bullets spraying the air as she was pulled to the side. The front door closed. She tried to breath, and couldn't. Her hands pulled at his arm. To no avail.

“Alright!” the man shouted, voice unfamiliar, a beard scratched against her head, and no amount of clawing at the man's arm was enough to get through the blue duster. “Back off or cutie gets her brains confettied!” Cold steel pressed her temple. She choked out again, pulling with all her might.

“Let her go!” Zoro roared, hoisted Kuro half over the bar, driving a blade into the wood, close enough to cut Kuro’s cheek. “Or your boss gets gutted!”

“Don't listen to him.” Kuro growled. “Jango, don't move. This will be taken care of soon enough.”

“Roger boss.” The barrel pressed in even harder. “No one moves.” 

“Nami!” Chopper cried, and tried to run to her, but Luffy held him back with one hand, Glaring at the man behind her. She strained again, her lungs burning. Luffy stepped forward, rolling his shoulder. The gun went to him.

“Stop right there!”

“No.” Luffy took another step.

“Luf-!” she tried, the arm came around her tighter.

“Last warning!” the man called. Another step. “You asked for it.”

Nami stomped down, and threw her head back at the same time. Tossing all her weight to the side. The gun’s spray peppered the entrance, crossing the door in two bullets. Luffy’s fist glided perfectly past her, taking the man by the jaw. She stumbled, sucking in a breath, watching Luffy continue the onslaught single mindedly.

Then Zoro grunted. She looked, blood spraying from his nose and Kuro raising a pistol to Luffy. The hammer pulled back, and Usopp let another ball bearing fly. It sank into Kuro’s neck, taking the man by surprise but not dropping him. Zoro was still recovering as Kuro changed his aim. Usopp loaded another bearing, raising the slingshot at the same time Kuro cocked the hammer. A hand on his throat, his eyes watering, but Kuro’s aim was true. 

What happened next would be forever burned into her memory. Merry had been knocked down, Chopper was in the fetal position, Luffy was... occupied and Zoro was still recovering. But she saw, the ball bearing sailed flawlessly into the barrel of Kuro’s pistol. When he fired the gun it exploded, flying from his hand, and catching split liquor on fire. Kuro couldn't even scream.

She coughed, rushing to Chopper, and hoisting him to stand. 

“Let's go!” she shouted at Luffy. He had the man by his collar, one hand raised in a fist, ready, he turned to her, and she saw, just briefly, a face of pure rage. For her, it settled to neutral, and he nodded. The fire was spreading. Zoro had hoisted Merry onto his shoulders, Luffy snagged the sleeping bag full of meat. The back was cut off by fire, taking to the bar fast. They had no other choice. She led them out the front.

Arlong was already there. They’d left the SUV’s in the street, his goons unloaded, encircling them. She looked back, seeing the flames climbing the wall, taking to the nets with glee. The door swung shut. But as they stood there, staring down a wall of guns., She could hear the fire. They were trapped.

Arlong just smiled. No gun of his own drawn.

“Did you really think you could get away?”

“I had to try.” She pushed Chopper behind her. She didn't see Usopp and Zoro do the same.

“And you got pretty far. Duped some fools into helping you.and now their blood will be on your hands, but i'm sure none of them hurt as much as the boy.” She flinched. “I'm gonna take my time Nami. Go real slow, and for the first few weeks, I won't even touch  _ you _ . I’ll let you watch what I do to them all. One by one-” Luffy had stepped past her, fist raised, guns trained on him, she grabbed his fist.

“Let them go.” She said. “I can pay for their lives… you make those deals right, fifty thousand for a kid, hundred for adults. I can pay for them al-”

“-Nami.” It was Luffy. His voice low, serious. In that moment she could hear the wind, the distant ocean. Even the far off hum of cars. 

“He’ll kill yo-”

“Let go.” his fist started to pull away, she held tighter, even used her second hand, Luffy was deceptively strong. Everything seemed to get louder. The trees rambled in the wind, the Ocean crashed like her heart beat and the distant cars seemed to roar.

“Luffy i can do this, jus-” But he was free, sandals slapping the cracked road, Roaring as he charged forth. Time slowed, she could see each gun as it aimed, she saw Arlongs smile growing, his eyes intrigued at the idiot in the straw hat. Heard Zoro’s swords scraping out their sheaths. She thought about her mom, sister, and before them, she realized her life was flashing before her eyes, certain of death.

Then a bus ploughed through the SUV’s


	5. Malicious Destruction of Property

**Malicious Destruction of Property**

The act of willfully damaging or destroying another person Property

Out of cruelty, hostility, or revenge

(Felony, reparations and maxim $10,000 fine, and Six years Jail sentence)

Smoker had his hand on the knob. But he thought twice about it and knocked.

“Piss off.”

Okay, fine, fuck it. He opened the door.

“Did you not hear me?” Ace glared at him, before returning to his phone. 

“I see they started the extra pissy pills.” 

“Why are you even here?” he spit. This time not looking up from the phone as he mashed on it. Smoker eyed the fresh tangerine on the side desk. Next to the vase of flowers.

“Happy birthday.” he set the bag on the beds Meal-plate. “Extra large everything bowl?”

Ace was quiet. Eyeing the bag, then finally. “Extra spicy?”

“Mild.” Smoker raked the bed pointedly. This however was unacceptable. Ace went back to frowning at his phone. When Ace wasn't forthcoming Smoker crossed to the window. It was early in the day, clear skies. Tashigi waited in the parking lot, in the armoured car. Ready to leave right after this.

“At least you came.” Ace mumbled. “Marco didnt even drop the flowers off. Stupid Coby.” Smoker spared him a glance. He wanted a heart to heart by the looks of it.

“I'm not here for your man troubles.” Ace slumped even more, groaning.

“Not even on my birth-”

“I'm leaving town for awhile.” he was looking back out the window. Several floors up Smoker could see out over the ‘New-world’ town. Nothing but peddlers pushing ‘exotic’ nonsense they claimed came from wondrous countries on the other side of the Grandline. Good food though.

“Don't tell me you’re running away.” Smoker winced at how small Ace sounded. Like a lost little puppy.

Smoker pulled the chain from his pocket, looking at the ranger badge in his hand. A cross with five circles. Ace sucked in a breath. Smoker turned to him.

“Arlong.” Ace said. 

“Cameras show him leaving the city Ace. Following the girl you are so tight-lipped about. If your guess is right, and she ran, then he is chasing her. We both know his ego won't let it go. He knows where she went, maybe where she is.” He left the rest unsaid

Ace looked conflicted, staring at the food. A minute passed, he said nothing. Smoker frowned, letting the badge slide back to his pocket. He wanted to shout, yell, wring the man out by the collar. But he didn't. He just looked at the flowers, soaking the sunlit next to the window., next to him.

“Fine.” he said, his hand grabbing the tangerine. That had Ace’s eyes. He peeled it slow, the citrus fragrancing the room. He had Ace’s undivided attention now. “I won't ask again. I just hope the cards you're sitting on are winners.” He popped a slice in his mouth, and made to leave.

“If you find her…” Smoker stopped “If you catch her, if you bring her back here...” He said it like a warning, his voice steel. Smoker looked over his shoulder, looking at the storm in the man's eyes, promising wrath unheard of. “I’ll never forgive you.”

The town was a mess. By the time Smoker stepped out of the car, he counted five fire engines, only one bearing the name of this small farm town. A Inn was burning. Had been all day by the looks of it. And the fire had jumped to its neighbors. The firemen with nothing but their Engine’s water tanks did their best, augmented by the army of towns folk bucketing water.

Tashigi was staring worriedly at the flames. But what interested Smoker were the mangled ruins of the SUVs, one impaling the other. The tire marks told the story well enough. Collision at high speed. They’d gone off the side of the road, tilling the earth with mangled steel. Only stopping when they ran into the bricked dirt-basin lining the entrance of the town hall.

He crouched, looking at the tire cuts in the dirt. The local peacekeepers hadnt bothered to even tape the scene yet. Whatever hit the cars had backed out and left afterwards.

“Tashigi!” he stood, she appeared right at his side. “Clipboard.” he held out a hand, eyeing the crowd, spotting a bucketer succumbing to exhaustion, and wiping his brow. Smoker closed on him.

“Hey kid. Which one did this.” The clipboard had photos of Arlong, his known officers, Nami’s photo from the bank, and camera stills of Luffy and Green from their escape from the PD.

The guy looked at it, wiping his brow with a skull bandana, and laughed.

“Who’d thought he was telling the truth.” Smoker narrowed his eyes.

“Who, did this.” he said slower, pushing a smoky breath out. The kid shrugged.

“All of them, and more.” Smoker felt a brow rise without permission.

“What?” Tashigi asked, closing in, looking with the kid at the clipboard. “In what capacity?”

“Huh?” 

“What happened.” Smoker growled.

“Oh, well I only caught the last bit of it, but this guy had these guys, and Merry from the inn surrounded. Like, guns out movie surrounded. There was some yelling, and this guy tried to punch that guy, then this bus came out of nowhere, drove those there” he threw a hand to the cars. “By the time I looked back there was this massive smoke cloud, I think Usopp from the junkyard made that happen.” Tashigi was furiously taking notes.

“The bus, who drove it?”

“Oh man.” the guy shook his head. “You’ll never believe who did it!” he looked shocked, excited. “Sweet miss Kaya!” he laughed, looking axpectantly at the cops. Smoker cleared his throat. “Right... When the smoke cleared, most of the big guys men were knocked out or bleeding, the inn was in flames. No idea when biggie went, but the towns folk rallied trying to save the inn. And that's when I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Smoker prompted.

“Well Kaya of course. I figured she’d grab a bucket. But nope, bus ripped outta town like the devil was chasing her. No doubt towing these folks. She’d do anything to help ya know.”

“Which wa-”

“Hey! We found him! We found the manager!” someone shouted. Cheers went up. “Bring the doctor! He’s burned!” Smoker peered over. He almost didn't recognize him. No glasses, no hair, not much of a shirt. Lots of burns. But the bullet Smoker had put through his chest years ago had scarred. He pushed his way through the crowd. The local doctor was fretting on him.

“Will he live?”

“I don't know.” the Doctor replied worriedly.

“Well don't fret too much about it. Tashigi! Call Hina, let her know we recovered Kuro the cat.” He said. “She’ll be happy to strike that name from the wanted list.” he turned back to the kid, ignoring the wide eyed stares the entire town gave him. 

The junkyard hadnt had as much to burn. The house was cinders, and a few junkpiles still billowed out choking black smoke. Which would have proved a problem, if he had any need to investigate past the first twenty yards. The day was getting old, and he’d left Tashigi to gather intel from the town. And shake up photos of the newest fugitives, or get damn close with a sketch.

She really was a talented officer. He made a note to make sure she cuffed anybody they caught. With any luck, by the time they went back to loguetown, she’d have the clout to finally start pushing her career towards Sengoku’s job. If not, then she'd be just like this rusted orange truck.

That was to say, not going anywhere. A cloud shifted, and a gleam caught his eye. He walked around, seeing the red of a tool box, and spilled from it, cash and jewelry. He picked up a necklace, recognizing the heavy pendant. He remembered the old uppity lady who had gotten robbed. Unknown to Arlong, she had a catalog of all her jewelry. Against the black of his glove the gem shone sky blue.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind the oily finger print on the surface would come back as Nami’s. 

“Find anything?” 

“Not much.” Smoker started, relaxing back in the seat, leaving the door open, catching the sea breeze. He’d parked them close to the cliffs. “The truck Nami fled in, smashed in. Tire marks are consistent with the SUV’s. The house was burned.” he shrugged. “You?”

She held up an evidence bag proudly. A phone. “Found it left nehind in one of the rooms. Battery’s dead, i'm sure the lab can-”

“Lab will take too long.” he pulled his foot in, closing the door. He heard a helicopter overhead . One look, and he’d spotted the channel's number plaster on its door, and again on its tail. Press. 

“But we are-”

“We’ll get a charger, see if Hina will give you a lockbreaker program for it.” the engine started.

“We’re already leaving?” she looked at him, and behind her he could still see the bucketers working, now on the last of the fire.

“Arlong isn't here.”

“Right. We don't know _where_ he is.” she said as he pulled onto the road. “So where are we going.” 

He jutted his chin. Tire tracks up ahead, the same ones that had rammed the SUV’s, the bus dipped off the road on the way out of town. A too sharp turn had taken them briefly through a grassy patch. Headed south.

…

Nami pumped the gas as nonchalantly as she could. Usopp’s smoke cannon had left her clothes smoke white, and her skin was red. Luffy was pouring water over himself, Chopper and Usopp doing the same, all whining and itching like crazy. Zoro was in a staring match with the terrified cashier who was still in the gas-stop, behind a door, and a counter. As for Kaya and the cook, well she couldn't see into the short bus from here. But everyone. In the entire world, she was sure, could see the carnage that was the front of the bus.

By some miracle it was still running, on all four wheels too. She hadnt had the chance to interrogate Kaya, to figure things out. But Nami wanted answers, mostly just to know why an innkeeper had a bus. The pump clenched, and she pulled it out. Groaning at the total.

She also wanted to know why it was such a thirsty bitch.

“I'm gonna go pay.”

“Get more water!” 

“Please!” 

“Pretty please!” Chopper shouted, rubbing furiously as Usopp poured a bottle out over his head. “She glared at the first two, harder at Usopp. But she gave Chopper a smile she really didn't feel, and nodded.

The cashier was still nervously glancing at Zoro outside, and she heard the hum of the tv in his box. A news heli’s footage played, their faces were plastered on repeat across the bottom, a news anchor who’d been reduced to a little square in the corner was talking about Arlong, and fire, and fugitives. She fixed her eyes on him.

“You werent stupid enough to call were you?” he vehemently shook his head. “Good.” she set down a few hundreds. “How much water do you have in the back, nevermind, just bring out all the full packs.”

He scampered to the task. Once he was back in the stock, she slid behind the counter, ripping the camera cords out, and following the wire. In between his trips to and from the back room he cast her glances. But she ignored them. Soon enough she was in the camera room slash office. Another minute and she had the camera’s memory banks. He watched her purse them, and she saw the chest high stack of thirty-two bottle packs, waiting by the door.

“Get to it man, my boys are suffering out there!” He flinched and rushed out, two packs in wobbling arms. She shook her head, grabbing the key to the bathroom.

It smelt as bad as she expected, and with a quick elbow she’d cracked the soap dispenser, pulling the pink liquid out, bag and all. On her way out she grabbed a few shelf-boxes of snacks that weren't Luffy’s meat horde, and her purse had just enough room to hold a cold-brewed coffee.

She’d forced the cashier to hold the soap for her while she helped clean up Chopper, and to her surprise the soap did a marvelous job. After that the soap lasted to get Merry and the girls clean. The other three boys suffered with just the water. 

“Thanks again!” she waved from the steps at the shellshocked cashier, empty soap bag still held in offering. Kaya pulled a lever, closing the bus doors and they were off again.

She was reading the map, Zoro hovering over her shoulder. Usopp was holding a rail next to the driver, and the shirtless Luffy was on the oversized dash, much to Kaya’s chagrin. 

“If we keep going, we will be in Kriegs turf.” She started.

“Guessing this is Arlongs rival?” Zoro asked.

“Yeah.” she said, tracing a finger over the map. “Along came from the north, and Krieg from the south-east. They collided in Loguetown. If we get far enough in, Arlong won't be able to chase us. But…”

“Krieg will know who we are.” Zoro answered. She laughed, sarcastically, near hopelessly.

“The world knows our faces.” she looked at him. 

“Trading demons.” he muttered.

“Trading demons.” she confirmed. He stopped hovering then, sitting in his own seat behind her. She couldn't see the speedometer from here, but they were _moving_. They had a long way to go before they found another town. And even then the problems in Syrup town would start again. 

Exhaustion settled on her bones. The rumble of the bus reminded her of the nearly forgotten road trips of her youth. She looked at Luffy and his dopey smile, remembering her own stupid smiles and plastering her face on the windows, wondering what was out there for her. Envy. sad pitiful envy, jealous of the way the dork smiled. Like the world wasn't falling apart, and they weren't being chased. She wanted to smile like that. Just once more feel like there were possibilities for her.

She dragged a hand down her brow, hopping the ache in her head wasn't a migraine, and fully ignoring the ache in her heart.

“Nami!” Luffy slid beside her roughly. “How much longer till we get there, wait no, first where are we going?” he grabbed at the map, twisting it from side to side, and then looking at the back. She snatched it.

“Hours.” she carefully folded the map up. “If we keep going this way, we’ll get to a town by tomorrow morning-ish.” 

“There's another option.” Kaya said from the front. “ A little truck stop and restaurant. Found it by accident once when me and Merry got lost. ” 

“It's too dangerous.” Merry said, speaking for the first time in hours. “No place for a child.”

“The place with the sushi?” Zoro asked. Merry gave a shallow nod. 

“And a kind owner.” Kaya put in. “Maybe-”

“Is the sushi good?” 

Nami ran a hand down her face, of course that's what Luffy would ask. 

“Very.” Kaya smiled, itching the back of her hand till it was red. 

“Alright.” he stood. “Let's go. I wanna see their secret fish tank!”

“Their what?” Nami asked, genuinely at a loss.

“Well the only way they could have good sushi is fresh fish!” he started, as if recalling some primal law. “If they are in the middle of nowhere-” which Nami conceded they were. Wheat fields were long replaced by rolling green fields. And cows. “Then they must have a secret fish tank!”

“Really?” Chopper called, instantly by Luffy’s side. “You think so?”

“Of course! How else would they do it?”

The entire bus had spilled out to stare at how They, meaning those at the Baratie. did it. The answer was by far, disappointing. So disapointing Nami saw, that Zoro wanted to murder it, if the scowl was anything to go by. 

It was a long line, a fleet of modified Harleys. Beautifully lined up along the side of the Bar? Restaurant? Parked in individual stalls. She left the boys to pout and moved to Kaya’s side, eyeing the smoking bikers by the entrance that eyed her back.

“Surprised you went in.” she said.

“I don't even want to.” Usopp said from Kaya’s other side, his voice flecked with nerves.

“They're just people, just as unused to us, as we are to them, And i had Merry then. Wait until you meet the owner, then you’ll see. I do hope he remembers me.”

“How could anyone forget you?” Usopp said, and Kaya went red in the face. Nami smirked, shaking her head.

The smile disappeared when Luffy grabbed her arm, driving them toward the door with a cry for meat. Specifically ‘Sea meat’

…

The bike did look familiar. Zoro had been right. And now that he was staring at ‘him’. The first domino to fall. He didn't know how to feel. It was like his brain had just turned off. Out of juice. Run dry… his mind, his view, his entire life since, and it came back to him. The victim that damned him. 

More so it was just the universe teasing him. Zoro knew this, because at that very moment, right behind the blonde, and his sky blue eyes, the news was on, spewing their names, flaunting their pictures, replaying footage from the city and town.

“Bad week?”

Zoro just scowled. The prompt doing nothing but irritating his inability to think. Then;

“The fuck were you doing in Loguetown?” he didn't mean to yell. But it just erupted from his throat. The blonde raised an eyebrow, cocked his head, a few strands of hair loose from his bun shifted.

“Shopping?”

“There's a town a hell of a lot closer that way!” Zoro gestured, more out of need to swing his arms, then elaborate. Most of the bar was staring by now. Nami was glaring, her and Kaya’s chat with Yeff or whatever apparently interrupted. The blonde smirked

“That's north.” 

Zoro shot his hand down, feeling his cheeks flush. “You get my point! Why-”

“Look, what does it matter? i'm not the one who, well, what the hell did you do?” he asked, craning his neck to look at the TV. Zoro grabbed the man by his band shirt, yanking him.

“I had to save your ass, that got me arrested! And then... then i was in that Station because of you, so why-”

“Alright, damn, get a breath mint grassy.” Blondie pulled back, a scowl of his own in place. Looking around nervously. “If you must know, they have the best selection of veggies. And for the record, you didn't have to do shit.” He pulled a cigarette sticking it between his lips, the bottom still split. “But, thanks or whatever.” he walked away, digging in his pocket, no doubt for a lighter.

“Don't just walk away, shitty veggies.” Zoro stormed after him. Following him through the kitchen, gaining weirded out stares as he chased the blond, out the back and into the cooling night air.

They guy had found his lighter, and was drawing heavily. Stretching out his back, and then moving to his legs, dropping low.

“What are you doing?” 

The blonde looked up. 

“You wanna fight about it right?” he took another drag, and Zoro noted the flexibility as the man pulled his leg all the way up and against his chest, foot over his head. “I'm assuming you know how to use those.” 

Zoro's hand went to his swords. “Yeah…” This blonde was trouble. He felt it.

“I won't waste my time explaining it.” the leg dropped fast, hard. “But in short, you have no idea what happened in the alley. And saying you saved me-”

Zoro gulped, he slid Wado half out, not sure how serious this man was.

“To the entire bar…” the butt was spit to the ground. The blonde just shook his head. “That was a mistake.” 

Zoro saw then, the man was deadly serious. He wanted to fight.

The man came fast, the first leg coming for his side.

He blocked it with Wado’s back, and heard steel ring on steel. He had just enough time to see the boot, then the blonde spun on one leg, bringing his foot around, and Zoro drew a second to block, the impact pushing him back.

He took a few steps. Cracking his neck quickly. And then the blonde was on him again.

The blonde was one long weapon, able to strike from anywhere with just a twist of his body. Fast, lean, dancing Zoro in circles, striking and leaving no moment from which Zoro could retaliate.

Zoro loved it. This was nothing like the kendo club. This was real, and knowing that any one of these strikes, if not blocked would break him, was exhilarating.

“This all you got moss?” he taunted, bringing a ax kick onto Zoro’s shoulder.

Zoro took the hit. The cold shock ran down his spine, through his knees and made his ankles ache. The blond’s eyes widened, obviously not used to someone withstanding such a vicious blow. Zoro gave a hungry smirk, crossing his swords a few inches over the leg, and swept them out.

The fucker cart wheeled. Gaining distance, reevaluating his opponent. Which Zoro thought he had earned fair and square. He quickly tied on his bandana, keeping the hair out of his eyes.

“The costume change really necessary here?” the blonde had his own smirk, panting lightly. Zoro had let him get his knocks in, made sense he’d take a breather. He leveled a sword at the man. He could dodge, flip, bend in all kinds of ways, and was already a small target. 

Zoro made his move, the first blade sweeping for the man's chest in a horizontal arc. The blondie limboed under it, and Zoro shifted his feet, breaking his root, and followed with another sword downward.

Somehow he’d wormed around, shooting a foot out at Zoro’s legs, causing him to dance back.

“One nothing, marimo.” The blonde stood straight again. “I'm waiting.”

Zoro felt his grin grow, and charged again.

He fainted a left arc, and spun low and right, dropping to one knee to get low enough. The man went backward, onto his hands, and Zoro pushed, getting a shot on the man's ribs, and a foot to his hip in return.

If he hadn't knocked the man's balance, the kick might have gotten his ribs. Zoro got the back of Wado against the blonde, raking it down the man's leg with force. 

“Now we're even.” Zoro drew himself up, readying himself for what might come next.

The guy looked at his leg, then to Zoro, pissed. “The fuck you playing at?” He raised a foot, brought it down, asphalt cracked and flew, a bit tinging off a blade.

Right, this really wasn't a kendo match. Zoro flipped his blades, the blonde was coming at him again. He really didn't want to hurt him. But at this rate he wouldn't have a choice.

Boots hit blades, and Zoro swung out, dancing himself into a flurry of blades, all of them aimed at chasing the blonde, forcing him on the back foot for as long as he could.

But it was exhausting, and as soon as he slowed the blonde took control again, and again Zoro found himself losing ground. 

A foot slipped past, sinking itself into Zoro’s gut at the same time Zoro brought a blade around, catching the guy's upper arm. 

Both pulled back. Blondie's arm ran red, and dripped onto the asphalt. Zoro felt guilty about it. He’d goaded this fight. He’d wanted it. He’d have to meditate. Bring his control back. Reestablish more than just his instincts. And yes, bending over, cradling his gut did have something to do with his thinking. He rose, examining the guy. He’d removed his shirt, tying it around the cut. And was digging for another smoke.

“You're better than I thought.”

“You too.” Zoro nodded. “About what i said-”

“Bad weeks all around.” He took a drag. 

“You take people out back often?” 

The blond shrugged. “You gonna be offended if you’re not my first?” 

Zoro smirked. The guy wasn't half bad. “Everyone knows the Experienced are more fun.”

Blondie snorted, the scowl easing off.

“I’m Zoro.” the blonde eyed his hand, then relaxed, taking it, 

“San-” the door they’d come through banged open, the owner taking one look at Zoro, then his shirtless employee.

“Eggplant! Knock off the strip show and get back to work!”

“Shut it old man, i'm finishing my smoke.”

“You anit setting foot in my kitchen half nude!”

“I’ll work in whatever I damn well please!”

And he did. Zoro watched him come and go around the large dining ring, bringing beers and platters of food. Drawing the eye of many women and the Ire of the men they’d come with. Nami was still talking to the owner, Kaya, Usopp and Merry with her. And every time Zoro even glanced toward them he got the old man's stink eye.

Sanji came round, depositing a gluttonous bowl of ice cream in front of Chopper, the boys eyes dancing from the chocolate to strawberry to vanilla to who knew what. And to top it off, literally, Sanji had whipped cream in a can. He gave it a few circles, making a little mountain, and pulled back.

“That looks so good!” Luffy had his spoon moving fast.

Sanji smacked him. “That's not for you.”

“Then where is my food?” Luffy whined.

“What do you want?”

“Sea-meat.”

“What does that mean?” Sanji looked to Zoro for help.

“Got a seafood platter?” 

“It feeds six.”

“He’ll take two.” Sanji balked, and Zoro watched in silent amusement as Sanji tried to figure out if he was joking. Unfortunately for Nami’s cash stash, he wasn't. “And i’ll take Oni giri, I've been craving it since this hell week started.”

“Alright.” Sanji turned to leave, stopping a pace away to turn back, his well toned back flexed in just the right way. “Anything else?” Zoro looked up, Sanji had a smirk. Zoro looked away, his face heating.

“Sake.”


	6. Harbouring Fugitives

**Harbouring Fugitives**

The act of hiding a person(s) 

with absolute knowledge that they either already have, 

or are about to, commit a crime.

(Felony, fineable, and up to ten years prison sentence)

“Make way!” Zoro shouted, and Nami looked over, seeing the brute haul a very green Chopper from the bench and over the table by his shirt. Both of the boy’s arms were over his mouth, and Zeff was shouting, peg leg tapping as he slammed the Staff bathroom open. She followed after Zoro, poor Chopper not making it quite there, spilling the first batch of ice cream on Zoro’s leg, the stall door, and the toilet rim.

“What happened?” the shirtless waiter asked, his eyes worriedly peeking in.

Nami had Chopper's hair in one hand, the other rubbing circles as he heaved again. Zoro stepped back, groaning.

“Sugar’d out.” Zeff spat.

“Oh... Nami, i-” Chopper heaved again, and she saw pancakes follow the ice cream, felt guilt twinge in her heart.

“What have you been feeding him? Not just what he asked for, I hope.”

Nami was glad for the stall sides, hiding herself. Nail on the head, she hadn't even thought about it. Too focused on keeping him happy. Moments passed with nothing but the splashing of water, and the flushing Nami did. Zeff hummed disapprovingly. 

“Eggplant, get grass here some pants, and a damn shirt!” she heard the peg leg connect with flesh and a curse from the waiter.

“Shitty old man. Come on, this way… this way!” the pair of feet faded. The door shut. With another flush Nami sent the last bile away, at least for now. Chopper leaned against the stall side with no strength, tears staining his face, dots of red on his cheeks indicating just how hard he’d thrown up.

“I'm so sorry buddy. I should have-” a tiny hand was on hers. His breath was slow, hard. 

“Doctor warned me…” a bit of his cotton candy hair laid by his nose, a smirk as he gestured to it. Then; “Water?”

“Give it a minute son-”

Nami jumped, looking and seeing the owner staring off at the opposite wall, leaning against the sinks.

“-Might be more coming.” He said it just as Chopper’s cheeks puffed up, a hand moving for the seat. More pancakes. “Thought so.” Chopper leaned back again, fresh tears in his eyes.

“Kids… They are so young, malleable.” Zeff started. His voice stern, not looking anywhere. “Fragile.” He snorted.

“Yeah…” Nami looked back to Chopper, still rubbing his hair.

“Course they won't ever admit it. They can get themselves into things they can't get themselves out of. That's why they need…Guardians. Someone to be  _ responsible _ for them.” His voice didn't change, but she felt at home. Eleven again, standing under her towering mother as the ex-marine tried not to yell. Voice tight. All the fear burning as anger.

“Someone to love them, no matter how much of an asshole they might grow up into. They need a family. Love, protection, acceptance. Education, in a skill or trade, and a square diet.”

Her lip wobbled, Chopper was confused, looking at her like maybe the old man was senile. She wiped a tear. 

“Anyone who can't provide those is no guardian, Miss.”

Nami wiped the tears from his cheeks. Resting her forehead on his head. Sighing silently. Lucky It was just the sugar. Lucky the smoke hadn’t triggered any hiding asthma. Lucky any number of the bullets she brought him in front of hadn't caught him.

Luck for Hachi,

For Luffy and Zoro,

She’d been lucky. Like a cat with nine lives got lucky eight times. 

She needed a plan. But she could hardly catch her breath. She could keep telling herself that after Arlong it'd be fine, but then it would be the cops, or Krieg, or something else all together. And she would be stuck in the cycle, Always at the last minute until time was up. She bit her lip, Chopper was more confused, not rejecting her, but fidgeting. She had to do something, and not just anything.

“You’re a chef… Can you give me some pointers on his diet?”

Zeff snorted again, echoing lightly in the small room.

“I suppose so, since you tipped well.” He kicked off the wall, peg clacking as the door opened. “I have an apartment upstairs, mouthwash is in the bathroom. Doors unlocked.”

They had parked the bus behind the truckstop, pushed a few of the neighbors' hay-rolls to hide it somewhat. And they had gotten a stretch of empty rooms, free of charge. And after she had put Chopper to bed she’d come back to the restaurant. She knew she didn't have to worry, Luffy was with him.

Now she swerved around the kitchen staff as they cleaned in a fury. It was sometime in the early AM, the bar was still open, but the food was done. Those who lived the three hours away in Water Seven city, and hadn't given up hope of their own bed, moved with a proficiency that daunted her.

Zeff of course, parted the sea with every clack, prattling off any number of cackamamy things that she furiously tried to note in her phone. She had a printed off menu folded in one pocket, the backs of the pages riddled with the exact measurements of every ingredient, and half a dozen memo folders on the ripeness tell’s of various fruits and veggies. And still she hadn't gotten everything. It was as if a dam had broken on the gruff but sincere owner she’d chatted with only hours ago. 

“But you won't have any of that on the road. And remember, always local grocers. If it's not on their shelf, you’ve got no business eating it. Seasonal foods are seasonal for a purpose! Not to mention the yearly palette. But no-” He yanked open a closet. At some point they’d gotten to the stairs, and underneath, a little room. Zeff pulled out a custom camper grill, not quite up to her knee. “But you can have this old thing. Holds up well against all sorts of weather, and more.” his hand brushed the side, his finger fidgeting at a  _ bullet _ lodged there, splattered like a bug in its own crater. 

“Its ten pounds empty, and will run on coals, gas, wood, electric. Whatever you’ve got handy. But no processed wood.” He glared, “Nothing you buy at the damn store, many homes will part with a few logs, most won't even make you pay. So look for chimneys.” 

She stared at him, her phone momentarily forgotten. She followed his eyes to the  _ still _ shirtless waiter, who stared back. Then he noticed her. He smiled, wiping his hands of some oven grease, and left grabbing for a cigarette. 

“You were me…” She realized out loud.

He looked at her, shrugged.

“There’s only three types of people that find me. Most of them are either Kayas, or Namis of their own little worlds. Just as ready to ignore you as you are them.”

“And the others?”

He shrugged again, held her eyes. “Trouble finds everyone Miss.” Then he rose, hefting what she noted as the ‘One True Grill’ OTG for short. “Patty, take this out back, give it some propane.” He winced as he said it. He gave her a look. “Tastes like shit but heats even. Until you get your bearings cooking, best to stick with gas or electric. And get your practice in. Stop to cook often, every meal if you can, enjoy the sights.”

“I will.” She promised, typing fast, every word like gold to her. As it surely was. The man ran a top class restaurant. She didnt have a wealth of personal experience to rely on, but she had waited tables. She’d seen kitchens, coolers. She’d learned how much give the word ‘clean’ had to some people. She was sure that the celebrity chef guy, who liked to yell alot, would be bowing, even before he tasted the food. 

And the skill was out here, just left of nowhere, wasted on those who had never tasted such grace. She’d found it puzzling at first. Zeff could be selling this food top dollar in the city, instead he was out here. Now though, with the OTG, it just seemed poetic.

“You listening Miss?”

She smiled, he was holding a cast iron pan. It was the only thing Bellemre ever used. The first thing he’d talked about that she knew already. He was offering her it.

“Sorry. Say it again please.” She took it. It was heavier than she expected.

“This is called the ‘One-Pan’. Treat this right and it’ll last long on to Chopper’s kids.”

Her heart lifted suddenly, a burst of hope. Zeff was smiling at her.

“Now i could go on for hours, hell i have for years, and i'm sure you’d get your notes. But its late, and i'm old, so i’ll leave you with one last thing... never waste your food.”

…

It was two in the morning when the rover drove up to one of two pumps, Smoker woke from the short nap he’d taken, at the insistence of Ranger  _ Corporal  _ Tashigi, knowing he’d be too stubborn to ask. Tashigi got out to pump the gas, while he went for water. Both to relieve and refill.

There’d been no soap in the bathroom.

“Course.” he muttered angrily. Cooler only had three bottles. He cast a glance at the clerk. The man flinched. Smoker took them all, and grabbed a cheap charger, dumping them at the counter. He eyes the shelves behind him for a midnight snack, hearing the beeps of the scanner.

No pop tarts, no trail mix, not much chocolate.

He looked into the box, at the camera, cords were connected, a noticeable dust free patch near the base. Slim hand, a woman's most likely. He reached into the box, staring the man down as he took a few cigars of his favoured brand, the happy-sad theater masks on their package.

“How many came in?” He worked the cigar out, pulled a match packet from the bowl and struck up.

“How’d you know?” Smoker glared at the kid. Then waved to the cooler.

“Who the hell doesnt have water in summer? Now how many came in? Did they use guns or swords?”

“Just one, the girl. She didnt use anything.”

“So she just threatened you?” he raised an eyebrow. Exhaling in the man's face. It was illegal to smoke inside the shop, fire codes, but like hell if he was gonna smoke next to the pumps. The guy looked away, rubbing his neck.

“Well that's just the thing, looking back, I was sure as shit scared. But well, she didn't threaten me much really. Paid for everything she took even, overpaid, hell considering the assholes that come by and don't pay, my till might even out thanks to her.”

The idiot… by law the money had to be forked over for evidence. Since it might belong to the bank. “How much she take?”

“Bout two-forty, including gas.”

“How much she leave?”

“Four slick benjamins. Don't see many of those come by this till.”

Double idiot. Ah fuck it, how much cash every really got recovered anyways.

“How much you still over?”

“Cleared by around sixty, feeling good.” 

Smoker nodded. Knocked a hip to the counter. He put out the cigar on the counter when he saw Tashigi heading in.

“How much did the girl drink?” he asked.Tashigi blinked, not expecting his bright voice or smirk.

“I put in forty.” She said, and when it was clear Smoker had nothing more to add but a nod, she got herself a donut.

“I snagged you a water, can you bring me that maple bar?” She nodded.

“That everything then?” the guy asked, working the register. He nodded, pocketing the cigar. “Alright, totals forty-seven fifty-six.”

“Well hopefully your luck holds out. Have a good night.” Smoker nodded to the car looking at Tashigi, “Let's go.” 

“Uh officer, you havent-” but they were out the doors.

“Sargeant! did you not pay?” Tashigi shouted, and Smoker pulled her along at a lazy pace.

“Trust me, it's better if you don't know, you're too bookish for this one.”

“Bookish?” she scoffed in an attempt to hide her offence. “I’m a Ranger!”

“Please.” he said dismissively, looking at her over the car. She was getting a fire in her eye. “You’re a ranger cause i'm a ranger, and you're my trainee.”

“Oh enough!” she snapped. Then stopped, “Sir-” Oh no, that wouldnt do.

“-Enough what?” he egged. “I couldnt hear that glass voice of yours.”

“Fuck off you know damn well what, i’ve been a officer for over a year, hell i got a early promotion, and a Rangers commission, your my  _ Partner _ , not my boss, not my trainer, Partner, can you hear that?” 

He smirked. Casting a glance to the terrified clerk. And digging in an ear with a finger.

“Yeah, finally. Its a good strong voice. But you’ve got to exercise it. The only way through guys like Marco is to keep the voice up long enough that they’ll go deaf if they don't listen. That's how these things work.” He sunk into the car.

She met him there, most of her anger fading to something more, considering.

“You know Sarge, I think that's the most words you’ve ever got out of your mouth, without yelling.” 

“Its the voice of the job. Need to be heard. Glass voices are for kitty savers.”

“Is that why all the junior cops say you old cranky detectives are married to the job. Cause you only ever use the job voice?” She meant it as a jab, evil smirk and all, hell it didn't even hurt, little pinch maybe. He scoffed.

“Keep it up. You might just hold your own when we get back.” 

“Ha, is that what you say when you don't have a comeback?”

“No.” He throttled the car, already pushing sixty. “That's what I say because you took the bait.” He gave a laugh when she suddenly looked back, and muttered out a ‘bastard’ before slumping into her seat. “One nothing, Ranger.”

He didn't look. He didn't have to. She wasn't a very subtle person. The glance, the small happy smile, the slight straightening of her spine.

“Here.” he passed the charger from his pocket, tired of the silence, and not willing to try nighttime radio. He figured he’d held off long enough. Phones were either a treasure trove, or useless, and either way it didn't take long to find out. “Hina sent it right?”

“Yeah,” She ripped open the charger, plugging it into the car, and grabbing the evidence bag. She paused then. “It's weird. So much of being a junior cop is learning and following protocol. And then as a detective, part of me wants to get all the fingerprints, and do DNA checks.”

“Budget wasting.” He said. She rolled her eyes and got the phone out the bag. Plugging it in. He glanced every now and then while she worked, using the expensive computer system to hack the phone through a cord.

“There we go.” she mumbled.

The background was a picture of a photo. A man, a father, he assumed, very proud of his daughter, around ten years, who was smiling wide, a white sword in both her hands.

He squinted at the screen. He looked at the girl, suddenly feeling some understanding. The stares Green gave his partner back at the PD made since now. He’d seen a ghost, or close to it.

“It's Green’s phone.”

“How do you know?”

“That's his sword.”

She pulled the phone forward, flipping up her glasses.

“That's Wado Ichimonji, oh my god! that's a world famous sword! Are you sure it was this sword?”

He grunted.

“Damn it.” She looked heartbroken. “That’s… really too bad.”

“Why? What's the big deal?”

“Ichi, one, first of the Wado series, and the only to never ascend with a swordsman, or swordswomen to the title of worlds best. If, _when-”_ she corrected “-we catch Mr Roronoa, after the trial, it’ll be locked away for years, and then sold…” She said the last word like it had personally murdered her cat. 

“So?”

“It's humiliating! Every sword has a soul. Poor Wado in the hands of some criminal. It makes my heart ache.”

“I didn't know you had such a boner for swords.” he bit. She gave a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes.

“When's the last time anything had a boner for you?” 

He stared at her, up until the cigar slipped from his lips, he grabbed it quickly, making sure not to swerve or get burned. She smirked. 

“One one Sarge.” She went back to the phone. He went back to the long boring road. The sky just giving in to the first grays of dawn. She let out a yawn. Guess the phone was a dud. “There's a rest stop up ahead, I hear the restaurant part has good food. Think we could stop for a nap in a real bed, and lunch? I’ll pay.” she sing-songed the last part.

“Bad idea.”

She made an unhappy face. “Could we at least scope it out, make sure they didn't bunker down?”

“Fine...  _ I’ll _ scope it out. I know the owner.” he said

“A friend?”

Smoker gave her a quick glance. His hands tightening on the wheel. “If you want to make it to chief with a clean conscience, you’ll stay in the car.”

“Not a friend. Then who?”

“Tashigi.” The car slowed to a stop. He put it in park. He crossed his arms on the wheel. Looking at dawn in the rearview. “If I answer this question, it will put you into a position I haven't even put Hina in.” He left it at that. And waited.

“I-” she started instantly

“Think.” he said. Her brow knit in worry, just briefly, then determination.

“If I want to be Chief, then I better not be an ignorant one.”

No hesitation, quick. Alright. He threw it in drive. 

They were silent for a while. The wind bringing the trees scent just under his smoke. But she wasn't settled. Something brewed.

“I know you are doing the whole ‘show don't tell’ thing, but, since i'm in it already, what kind of position?”

“As your partner,” he started, “You don't want to dwell on it any sooner then you have to. Trust me Tash. I know you. I know all about your swords, the curse of the first born Wado prince. Even the reason you joined the force. You tell me every time you drink. So trust me on this.” 

She blushed, embarrassed, and nodded. She leaned her seat back.

“Wake me when we’re there.”

He grunted, and quietly, if sarcastically; “Sweet dreams.”

…

Zoro roused, the sun hitting his eyes. He pulled a hand up to block it out, trying to figure out where he was. There was a chair, a desk, he was on the floor, and the room was kinda cramped. 

He looked up at the chair, Sanji, a lazy smile on his lips, basking in the sunrise. 

That's right, he stayed up most of the night hanging with Sanji, keeping him company on his shift as the truck stops night clerk. Someone was out sick or something, and his old man, Zeff, liked to give him shit jobs.

“Morning Grassy, you passed out mid story. It was a fun one to, about you and Kuina-” His chest clenched. “-sneaking off to town for the dye. What happened with security?”

“What were we drinking?” He looked for the bottle, finding Wado in a vice grip, the others nearby.

“Mhh, you liked it? My own moonshine.”

Zoro coughed, and nodded. “Yeah that explains it.”

“What?”

“I never talk about Ku-” A shadow fell over them, a figure at the window. It took a moment for Zoro's eyes to adjust. But when they did he shot to his feet, shocking Sanji and the man. He felt sweat take to his brow, his heart hammered.

What was _ he _ doing here?

The newcomer regarded him for some moments, then dismissed him, looking to Sanji.

“I’d like to rent a room please. I’ll be staying for a few days.” his voice was heavily accented, but he didn't know from where.

“Uh, sure?” Sanji looked to Zoro then back to the man, grabbing a room key. “You pay up front, fifty a night, and I’ll need a name.”

“Gabriel Sanchez.” the man slid three crisp hundreds.

“That's not your name.” Zoro said, unlocking the box’s door and moving out, facing the man, the sword case he carried was damning enough, But Zoro knew his eyes. “You’re Dracule Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman.” Zoro finished his sentence just as he’d tied on his swords.

“Zoro? What's going on?” Sanji was out of the box. By his side, a questioning glance all around.

“I’ll explain after. But I need a favour.” Zoro tied on his bandana. He drew Wado.

“What?”

“I need you to watch. No matter what happens.  _ Watch _ . There needs to be at least one witness.” 

“For what Zoro?”

“Please.” Zoro met his eyes, concerned then hard.

“...Okay.” 

Zoro looked back to Mihawk. The man scowled.

“I'm not here to play around with you boy.”

“I challenge you!” Zoro said it fast, not leaving time for second guessing. He couldn't doubt himself. No, he wouldn't squander this chance. “For the title of World's greatest swordsman!”

Zoro held Wado in one hand. She was humming with anticipation. She felt good, like she was lightening his body, syncing with him. With her Zoro could ignore the dry mouth, and the beginnings of an all to rare hangover. The man set the case down carefully, and withdrew a large boot knife.

“You know me. I assume you know I only accept one kind of duel.”

Zoro nodded.

“At least there's that.” He signed the cross with the knife, then took stance, beckoning Zoro forward.

He charged, swinging fast, hard perfect forms. Mihawk blocked, Zore drew a second, another swipe, and Mihawk danced back.

Zoro attacked again, both swords at once.

Mihawk blocked both, his knife perfectly intercepting his blades as they crossed. Mihawk pushed, practically throwing Zoro back with one arm. Zoro stumbled, and recovered quickly, placing Wado in his mouth he drew his third sword. His teeth clenched, and his neck throbbed. He took stance, looking for an opening.

Mihawk had none. Zoro grinned, With three swords, you could always make one. Mihawk blocked his left, then his right, then both, and this time Zoro pressed hard enough his arms shook, holding Mihawk in place. Zoro had him. Mihawk couldnt move his insulting knife without getting cut in half.

Zoro tilted his head with manic glee, Looking down the two inches he held over the world's  _ previous _ greatest swordsmen. He whipped his head, lashing out and down at the mans exposed neck with Wado. And then his swords shattered.

Mihawk’s knife soared past the shattered blades, driving into his chest faster then he could bring down Wado. Zoro froze. All his strength gone with a sudden burst of pain and failure, Wado only inches from the flesh. 

He took a ragged breath. Seeing nothing but the moon shining on his sister's hair making it almost look purple, the blade in the grass beside his head.

_ You’re down there so often Zoro, the grass will start leaching into your hair. _

He didnt cough. Didnt let Wado drop, but the blood drained from his mouth.

“Zoro!”

Mihawk pulled back. Going to his case, wiping the blood from the blade. He just focused on getting Wado back to her sheath. Refusing to let go. Not caring for his own, longest trusted swords, which laid in pieces in front of him. Sanji had been loud. Doors were opening. He hoped Chopper wouldn't see this. Tears pricked his eyes. 

“What is your name.” The case was open, and Mihawk was untying the leather wrap he kept his sword in.

“Roronoa Zoro.” He saw his sister, just there behind his eyes. Waiting for him. Would she be disappointed?

Mihawk nodded.

“Die well Roronoa.” And that was it. Zoro braced, holding Wado out, safe, leaving himself wide open. He heard a scream, shouts, and then felt steel glide into his shoulder, carving down and out. He flinched, holding in his cry.

He didn't hit the ground. He did smell smoke.

When he next felt anything, it was an all consuming pain. And even then he felt, and believed there to be nothing beyond the red trench of fire bisecting his chest. From there he heard noise, voices. Worried. Young, and he was gone again. 

“It’s a response to trauma.” It sounded like Chopper. His eyes opened. He felt a stabbing pain, Chopper was pulling a needle up from his chest, Usopp nearby with an oversized medkit. 

“He’s awake.” Luffy.

“No he’s not.”

Gone again.

Finally he blinked awake. The dregs of tiredness gone in an instant as his chest twinged, and he became aware of the humming pain. He was alive. And on something cold.

“You up this time?” Sanji came into view, blocking out the wooden ceiling. He looked around. He was on a prep table in the kitchen, bloody rags all around, and Chopper, scared, and unloading rolls of bandage cloth. “Marimo, look at me.” Sanji said sternly. He did, the room swimming as he did so. “Chopper needs to wrap you up, so you don't get a lethal infection.” He offered a hand, “We need you to sit up.”

He was stiff.

“Mihawk.” blood, on his chin, his hand.

“Don't talk.” Sanji said, wiping his mouth for him. He was pulled up by Sanji.

“One twisted Doctor, teaching you this.” sounded like Zeff.

“I need you out of here.” That was Chopper, glaring around, pointedly so at Zeff. “He needs minimal exposure!”

“San,” he started, looking at the blonde.

“I mean it, don't talk.”

Zoro shook his head weakly. “ I’m dreamin’” Sanji wiped him again, and Chopper started the wrap, finding a rhythm after the first few roundabouts.

“Fraid not.” Sanji gave him a weak smile. “You could have died.”

“Should’ve.” Zoro muttered. His chest flared at an accidental finger from Chopper, and he thought back over his life, wondering how much more debt he had to settle with Karma… if dying wasn't enough, he was terrified of what it would take. Sanji furrowed his brow, glancing at Chopper. 

“Not until you finish your story.” Sanji’s hand grabbed his own, holding the arm over his shoulder.

When Chopper was done they moved Zoro up stairs to a couch. And with some rather potent pills lent from Zeff, he slept.

A familiar nightmare keeping him company.

_ “Whatever.” Zoro stomped past Kuina, his thirteen years well advanced, making the rifle he carried seem to almost fit him. Snow topped trees spreading out in every direction. _

_ “Unrefined, noisy... guns match you Zoro.” He flipped her off, following the trail through the snow.  _

_ “Bows suck ass, you can't shoot nearly as far, and in this snow i doubt you could even keep up with whatever you shot.” _

_ “Well even if i miss, the whole world doesn't hear it.” _

_ “Dad says I'm the better hunter, and he’s right.”  _

_ “Whatever! He just says that cause you’re so moppy about not being better then me at the sword.” _

_ “No he doesn't!” _

_ “Wanna bet?” She jogged up to him, a smile on her face. He looked away. “Aw come on Zoro.” she rubbed his head over his hat. “I'm just teasing.” he scowled at her. He knew she was, but he was angry. He pretended not to hear her. A moose crossed their path. Both froze, going low.  _

_ “It's huge.” he whispered. The biggest they’d ever seen. _

_ “Zoro, listen to me okay. Don't move.” She carefully pulled her bow from her shoulder. He glared, knowing what she would do. She’d shoot it. And because she was better than him at everything, because she just was! The moose would probably go down without a chase. And then their father... _

_ But he couldn't blame her for that. He needed to make the change for himself. That's what dad said, that's what she said. He flicked off the safety of the weapon. The moose looked over, his ears taking note. _

_ “Zoro.” She whispered feather light. “Don't.”  _

_ He ignored her, looked down the scope, It stayed still. Three months of meat right there. And the biggest kill in the family. He fired, the rifle jerked and the moose cried. Zoro cheered rising in a stand, only to watch as the moose recovered, and instead of fleeing, it charged him. _

_ An arrow flew over his shoulder, taking the Moose through the eye, While Zoro’s shot hand sunken into its shoulder. But it wasn't enough. The monster charged on. He felt his sister push him, hard, a hoof hitting his chest, knocking him back into a tree. And he watched in horror as Kuina fell under another hoof, over a thousand pounds of fury crushing her chest in the space of a little over three inches. _

_ He screamed her name, tears running fast. The moose stumbled around, facing Zoro, it charged, stumbled, and fell not two feet from him. Dead without a chase. _


	7. Attempted Murder

**Attempted Murder**

To attack an individual, with the intent to kill

(Ten years to life in prison.)

Smokers' phone chimed from his pocket as they rolled along the empty road. He turned the computer from his sleeping partner, giving it a few quick taps without looking. It brought up the text from his phone.

_ ‘Thatch’s funeral is the day after tomorrow.’  _ it was from Ace. He looked away. Another chime came a minute later.

_ “Doctor says I'll be able to go. They gave me a cane.’  _ there was a moment of nothing, and then a picture popped up, a plain metal cane with a four post bottom. Smoker smiled, typing with one hand.

‘Thought I was the old man.’

_ ‘You are…’  _ three dots jumped along the bottom of the text view program.  _ ‘Everyone is talking about you. Talking about Arlong…’ _

Smoker shook his head, itching for a smoke. He cast another glance to Tashigi, deciding not to open the windows. She had gotten to sleep. And he wasn't eager to take any away.

‘I’ll get him.’ he typed out. The truck stop appeared on the horizon, closing fast. Smoker slowed the car. Another light chime.

_ ‘Promise me you’ll get back safely.’  _

Smoker stopped his hand, it hovered over the keys. He didn't know what to say. Instead he closed the computer.

He had woken her up a few minutes ago, and neither had yet left the car. Staring down the front doors of the Baratie, parked at the very edge of the lot. As far away from the buildings and bikes as he could get.

“You will have two choices past those doors.” He started, blowing his smoke out the car window. He felt her stare at him, brow furrowed, paying attention and anxious. “Either you will have to compromise that proud integrity-” her mouth opened in objection, ready to retort, but he went on. “Or you’ll have to arrest me.”

Her jaw clicked shut. They stayed in the silence, a haze of gray smoke between them, and for the first time since they’d parked he looked at her, met her eyes. The conflict that warred on in her mind was poorly hidden. It was almost sweet, her concern for him. Endearing.

But it did little to shake the feeling of asshole in his gut, the guilty snake coiling around. Seemed to bite at him, its venom leaking into his every day. 

She was the first to turn away. Fists clenched, lip caught in her teeth, staring at the dash. He nodded.

“Tashigi.” she looked back, now with a gleam of anger, but still composed. “Don't think about me. Don't think about the past. No favours, no bandaids. You will need to do whatever you know to be right. Or you’ll never forgive yourself for today. Do you understand?” She did nothing for a handful of seconds. Then nodded. “Good.” He slid his pistol into the console armory, Hoping that would be enough for Zeff to hear him out. He got out.

Smoker didnt make it far before the sun hit his eyes, from the asphalt strange enough. He turned, seeing some kid in an orange zip up, three sizes too big, picking at something on the ground. He walked over, leaving Tashigi staring from a dozen paces away. The kid looked up, wide-eyed, backing up as Smoker knelt down.

He looked over the shattered swords, picking up the tip of one blade. The fragment wasn't much longer than his palm. He looked at the kids hands. Gloved, looked like he was collecting all the pieces. Smoker looked at the kid’s hair, pink and blue. He looked around. There was an old man nearby with a white afro, watching him nervously from a chair just outside one room, a phone in one hand, thumb tapping away. He gave the kid another once over. His face was covered in red dots, and he looked pale.

No visible bruises, no cuts, just like he had been a little sick. Smoker handed the boy the blade tip, and he took it, stuffing it in a potato sack, and scampered off to a room, an airy ‘thank you’ as he went.

“Not the missing kid?” Tashigi asked when Smoker was by her again. He didn't answer, walking past her and into the restaurant. He paused when he had the first door half open. He couldn't help but look back once more at Tashigi, one last chance to back out. She was looking past him with a stone face. It was all the answer he needed.

“Red-foot Zeff…” She had a hand to her mouth, the other on her holster, and Smoker had stayed it with a hand. She looked from the Chef, to Smoker. In return he only let go of the holster, meeting the man's furious gaze. She didn't draw.

“I thought we had come to terms.” Zeff bit, his peg leg tapping the floor. Smoker nodded. Tashigi still wasn't moving, just casting glances back and forth. Smoker glanced at the wide-eyed boy behind Zeff, the one who had been in the middle of sneaking out with a basket of food when Smoker pinned him with a glare. 

“Our deal.” Zeff moved to block the view, his moustache twitching. 

“It stands.” Smoker said lazily. Then cast a glance to Tashigi. Zeff looked too.

“Then why are you here?”

“I want to talk to the girl.” 

“Don't know what you’re talking about.” Zeff looked away from Tashigi, and jutted his head at her. “She’s making the whole place anxious.”

“Sit.” Smoker pulled out a chair for her, his Ranger badge not going unnoticed by the man. “I know she’s here.”

“They left in the night. You’ve missed them by hours, they’ve probably gotten past water seven already.”

“I'm not chasing them. I'm after the man who's on his way to kill her. And I know she’s here. The whole gang too.” Zeff’s eyes narrowed, then;

“Sanji, bring the girl over.” He didn't say more, heading back into the kitchen. Smoker was satisfied with that. But not a minute after Zeff had left, Tashigi was staring at him.

“Red foot Zeff… You’re hiding a cop killer, letting him own a business, harbour fugitives of the law.”

“Yes.”

“Smoker, he killed three officers! The whole city thinks he’s dead, you brought his leg back in an evidence bag!” 

“I did.”

“Why…” She wasn't angry, no, that voice was hurt. Fear. 

It was a fair question. One he truly did not want to answer. Least of all here, with half a dozens eyes of petty criminals, paranoid he’d look their way and summon cells around them. When it was clear he wasn't going to answer she huffed. Turned away, pretending to watch the TV, and scan the crowd, causing a few patrons to up and leave. But she didn't arrest him… yet at least.

To say Nami was nervous would be an understatement. She didn't come around the bar, and Luffy was by her side, leaning with arms crossed, not looking at her or anyone. Smoker looked her in the eye, saying nothing. She held it, fidgeting with her hands, and her hair, until they settled on the bar, gripping it. Another minute passed and she looked away.

“What do you want? You said you wanted to talk, I'm here.”

He said nothing again, his mind thinking back over the events. Over the details. The anomalies like the bank, and Choo.

“Who are you to Ace?”

She blinked, confused, and Luffy looked at him, a neutral expression. Smoker cocked an eyebrow, filing that away. 

“Who?”

“The bank guard you tased. Black hair, freckles on his face?” He dug. But it appeared she was genuinely confused. 

“I don't know who you’re talking about, I- i didn't tase any-'' well, now he knew what her lie looked like.

“How do you know him?” He ground out. But she didn't know, her face said it all.

“Really, i don't know who he is. I don't know an Ace.” Smoker hummed, though it came out more as a low growl. The girl flinched, and Luffy had a hand over hers, staring at Smoker.

“How’d you find him?” Smoker asked next, looking Luffy in the eyes. He lit a cigar to the baneful gaze of Zeff.

“Arent you out of your jurisdiction, we are a long way from the city, and i know-” She was pressing all the right points, clearly used to dealing with cops operating beyond the law. He dropped the Badge onto the table.

“My jurisdiction has been extended.” She went pale, and Luffy's hand tightened on hers. She was quiet for a moment, then her face hardened.

“Why, why chase me, why find me and only ask these questions?” 

“Believe it or not miss Bellemere, i'm not here for you. My commission is for Arlong.”

“Then why bother me at all?” She was tough. Scared but she didn't back down. She’d tasted freedom, and now Luffy was giving her courage. Smoker considered telling her about Ace, and how he was protecting her, just to make sure she really wasn't lying. But he didn't. 

“He knows you and your sister.” 

“Leave her alone.” Her voice was cold. “She has nothing to do with me. With what I've done. You have no reason-”

“That is true.” he cut in, staring at her through a cloud of smoke. “But Arlong doesn't care about that kind of thing. Until I bring him down, she will be watched, guarded closely.” Which was true. He left out the fact that Hina had texted him before the gas station. They’d apprehended half a dozen of Arlongs men in Coyoshi town, caught on their way to the farm. They had been planning to kidnap her. To blackmail Nami, and he was sure much worse. Nami sneered, her eyes giving way to worry just briefly.

“Then stop wasting both our time and catch him.” She turned to leave. Luffy right behind her.

“When I do…” he stared after her. She didn't look back, but Luffy did. He stared with his dark eyes, his lip just dipping down. The cut under his eye crinkled just slightly. “I’ll be coming for the kid.”

She stopped. One fist clenching, the other vice gripping Luffy’s. 

“ _ If _ -” She started, her voice a lot like Ace’s in that moment. “-You ever find us again, you’ll have to take him from my cold dead hands.” 

And she was gone. Smoker watched her disappear out the back door, and shortly after Zeff obscured his view, setting a large paper to-go bag down on the bar. One sniff told him what it was. 

He didn't expect any of it to be choice pieces. But it would still taste great. And its meaning wasn't lost on him. He rose, grabbing it.

“We’re done here Corporal.”

“Sir? The fugutives, arent we-” he didn't look back. Didn't wait, he simply strolled out the doors leaving her to make the choice.

He felt his breath release when she jogged after him, catching him by the car. 

“Zeff… he killed them, with his right leg. Was that the deal you made with him?” She said it calmly. He paused, narrowing his eyes to see her against the glaring sun. He couldn't see much.

“Yes.” he said. She looked on, wanting more, and he sighed, knowing that she was owed it. But the sun was very bright. He didn't see them on the horizon as they came. 

He heard the gunshot just as the bullet tore him to the ground.

...

The gunshots rang out in a violent frenzy. Nami jerked from where she’d buried herself in Luffy’s chest, just out the rear of the restaurant. They moved at the same time, running from the side. Her gut clenched, seeing a line of cars on the street, goons unloading, firing at Smokers car. He was down on the drivers side, exposed to Arlongs men, and bleeding.

His partner was returning fire, carefully, dropping a man with each bullet, but they were closing in on her. and she couldn't leave the cover of the car. 

Nami’s gut twisted. There was a hundred feet between the restaurant, and the truck stop rooms that held Chopper and the others. The gap right where the gun fight was taking place. She cursed. Even as she watched the girl reload, one door opened, and she popped the trunk, dropping three more men before taking a bullet herself when she tried to grab for something in the trunk.

They were around her seconds, she still tried to reach something. That was when Nami noticed Luffy wasn't by her side. She watched in horror as he vaulted from the ranger’ car. Fist raised, and landed on Arlong.

They both went down behind the car, and she found herself rushing after him.

Something whistled past her, and the man who had been holding the girl rocked back, another shot flew from behind her, taking another goon in the leg. He fell, knocking himself out on the back of the car. Nami got there in time to kick out at the last man, who was aiming at Usopp behind her. The gun clattered, and Nami followed one kick up with another, to the crotch and threw a fist back, aiming for the man's nose.

But he grabbed her by the throat, groaning in pain. His hand squeezed down, taking her from the ground. A gunshot.

He stumbled, dropping her, and fell, bleeding from his chest. The officer grabbed her, smoking pistol in one hand, and tossed Nami behind the car just as bullets sprayed through the ground she’d been standing on. She heard Arlong growl, and a moment later Luffy bounced off the top of the car, landing face first on the cracked asphalt, bleeding.

He got to his feet, spitting blood. Arlong was on the car, and off, driving a savage fist to Luffy's jaw. He went sliding. 

“Freeze!” the woman yelled, and Arlong had the gun in an instant, throwing her with a single shake. Nami saw then how severely she had been bleeding, her shirt more than half red. Nami yelled, rising and throwing her fist with all her might into Arlongs solar plexus.

Her fist ached on impact, he didn't budge. He shoved her, once. She collided with the car, knocking the breath from her lungs, and before she could suck in a breath his hand whipped across her face, knocking her to the ground again.

“Straw hat!” Sanji yelled, appearing from nowhere, kicking Arlong away from her and the car. Luffy rose. “Deal with him! I have the girls!” Sanji turned, Nami saw a foot rise, heard a pistol hit the ground a ways away, and then the blonde moved again, drawing anguished cries.

“Got it.” Luffy shouted, drawing her attention. He rushed headlong into Arlongs gut, getting a pained grunt from Arlong before the much larger man bent, grabbing luffy by the waist, and effortlessly lifting him.

The car rocked with another cry, Usopp fired another shot drawing a moan and a thud. Luffy had wormed his legs around Arlong’s neck, rising in a perfect curl, launching one fist after another faster than Nami could see. Blood drained from her head and around her eye. She looked over, seeing the woman unmoving. Nami ripped her shirt off, using it to stanch the bleeding. The woman moaned weakly, her eyes glued to the trunk.

Sanji crouched, concentrated gunfire pummeling the car on the other side. He breathed heavy, a small army of blood trails seeping into his own shirt. He smiled at her, cigarette loose from his lips.

“Just a small break Miss. don't worry.” He looked back over the car. Counting targets most likely. His boots had blood. Alot of blood, none of it his. “This will be over soon.”

“G-g” the woman tried, now pointing to the trunk, begging Nami with her eyes. Nami took a steadying breath. Launching herself up and down, barely seeing into the trunk. But she had seen it. The dull gray shine.

“Sanji, don't get close to them. I need you to run to the restaurant.” he raised a brow. “Please.” He nodded.

“Just say when.” 

She pulled the woman’s hands back, pushing them onto her wound. The gun fire eased, she nodded to Sanji, and rose as he took off, rolling and flipping as the scattered gun fire chased him. They didn't see her grab the AR, and didn't notice her as she figured out how to load it and release the safety. She’d never used a gun. But she’d seen enough movies to know which end went against her shoulder. 

She stepped clear of the car, and yanked the trigger. The gun jumped, kicking in her hand nine times a second as she tried with all her might to wrangle it towards the men Arlong had brought. They went scattering towards the cars, and she chased them with the barrel, shattering windows, flattening tires, and then, as the final bullet kicked out, one of the SUV’s exploded into flames, tossing her onto her back. Unable to hear the screams.

She didn't know how long she was out for. Her ears were ringing and everything ached. The sun beat down on her, and the first sense to come back was smell. Fire and blood. She rolled to her side. The rifle clacked against the ground. And she saw Luffy and Arlong, the former smashed into the bike stalls by the latter, blood streaming from both of them. She crawled to the car. The woman was still there, wincing. And beyond her Nami saw the towering smoke pillar, young in the sky, and then the screams filled in. 

A bullet glanced off the cracked asphalt not a inch from her hand, and she stopped, seeing the man firing from the front of the lead SUV. A pistol sounded and the man dropped. Nami saw Smoker rise, the drivers door open. He was pale, his pistol shaking as he scanned the line of cars.

Satisfied the gun arm dropped. He turned, his breathing shallow, and his face contorted in pain. She didn't realize when she had stood, still gripping the rifle. She only noticed when his eyes flicked to it. He gestured for it, and she wasted no time sliding it over the roof at him, her hands shaking, and her shoulder bruised. 

He used the car as a crutch, barely making it to the trunk. The empty magazine hit the parking lot and another went in. He pulled the bolt once, fast, and slumped onto the trunk panting. She watched his eyes dance to his partner, and his face took on rage, as he stood again, no better for wear, bracing the rifle, aiming at the fighters. 

She looked back, terrified he might shoot Luffy. He was on top of Arlong now. The man unmoving on the ground as Luffy wailed on him. She watched as his nose snapped sideways, blood spraying onto Luffy’s vest and face, and only then did Luffy pause, waiting for the man to move. He didn't. 

She heard the rifle click, and looked back in time to watch Smoker drop it to the trunk. His own meaty palm went to his chest, pressing the wound and he stared at her a minute longer, before his eyes closed. It was over. No more gunshots rang out. 

She ran. Right for the rooms, brushing past Usopp, not even seeing Kaya with her own slingshot, and shouldered the door open, finding Chopper staring from the window. He looked at her, and they hugged. He sobbed and she cried, letting the tears go silently as she rubbed his back.

The embrace lasted seconds before she pulled him away, checking him over, patting his arms and chest. Making sure not a hair was out of place. Satisfied her lip wobbled, and her silent tears were not silent any longer. 

She didnt want to do this. But she knew there was hours before anybody got to them _. _

“Chopper, I need you to help someone else…” She met his eyes. He had such a serious face for such a young man. A brave face as he stopped his tears. Nodding because he knew, he wasn't stupid. The nearest hospital was hours away. She was sure he hadn't ever learned about bullet wounds. But if Doctor K had taught him a little, she’d taught him alot. He was the officers only hope, and she wished for nothing more than to  _ not _ put him in this position. He was twelve dammit! A boy, not a medic.

“Okay.” he nodded again, his voice easing from panic to determination. “I’ll… i’ll try.” 

…

Zoro had finally made it past the less-than-polite chefs that Zeff had ordered to watch him. He knew he had missed the fight, and the anger, the disappointment in himself for it fueled him all the more. He used Wado as a makeshift cane, Leaning on it heavily as he pushed past the doors, his bandaged chest turning even more red. But he needed to see for himself. Needed to know no one had died because he had been too weak.

The first thing he noticed was the two helicopters, one still in the air, its search light on the parking lot, illuminating the night scene and causing a racket. The second was landed, just across the road, and from it came a pink haired woman in a full tactical vest, three men running past her with rifles raised.

Chopper was behind the police car, Usopp close by with the medkit again, though it looked like they were now only watching as a vested man with a red cross took over. Nami was curled into a ball, her back to the Baraties wall, the straw hat hooding her eyes. Arlong was laid out not five feet from her, Luffy standing guard in between them. 

Knowing he didn't have the strength to go much further, and if he did Chopper would most likely choose to paralyze him, he chose to slide down next to Nami. Silently she rested her head on his shoulder.

“What am I doing Zoro?” 

“Surviving.”

“At what cost?” she cried, a hand gesturing around. He had heard most of it. The gunshots, the explosion. The SUV still smoked and flamed.

“This isn't your fault.”

“Yes it is.” She bit. “If i wouldn't have run, never gone to the bank, never took Chopper…none of this would have happened.” she sighed.

“And what would have?” he asked, satisfied when she grimaced. Even as he watched the vested men were cuffing the thoroughly beaten Arlong, taking him and the injured officers to the helicopters, the first of which was now landing. The pink haired woman went to where Zeff and Sanji stood. Zoro couldn't make out the conversation from so far away, and he didn't bother to try.

“Its not gonna be over with this.”

“But this  _ is  _ over.” Zoro said. “Arlong is gone now.” 

“It should have been anyone but me Zoro, anyone but me should have helped Tony, took him to a normal life, not this. It's only luck that I've kept him alive this long.”

“The world had its chance to help him.” Zoro said. “You stepped up. Maybe you weren't the best one to help him. But you were the only one.”

“Without Luffy, you, them.” she jutted her chin towards the others. “Do you understand what i'm saying Zoro? Do you know how it feels to be not enough?” she was looking at him, tears in her eyes. The hoof scar burned. She reminded him of himself. He thought about what Kuina would say. She always had the right words. 

“You know we're not going anywhere right?” her eyes widened. He gave a low smile, looking back at Chopper, and Luffy who was with him now while the vested men talked with him, the one with the cross bent at the knees, shaking his tiny hand. “Luffy’s just as fond of the kid as I am. Hell, you're all the closest thing I've had to family in years.” he gripped the sword, laying it in his lap. “And today that family survived. That's all that matters right now. We won the day. You won the day.”

She cried onto his shoulder. Zoro said nothing more. Watching as the helicopters ascended and left, leaving only one vested officer, and the pink haired woman, who both piled into the car.

He wondered what would happen to the SUV’s still lined up on the road.

Chopper had been worried, and angry at Zoro’s lack of following instructions. Enough so to ban Zoro from booze. Which while he didnt show it to the boy, pissed him off. He showed it to Sanji though when the man came up to the apartment, boozeless, and with a tray of soup. Course Sanji couldn't care about a death glare

“I wanted sushi.”

“And you’re getting soup, deal with it.” Sanji set the bed tray down. Zoro felt ridiculous, propped in the bed, spare white sheets, no blanket in case he bled. Staring down at soup and water. 

“Sake?” he ground out. 

“Water… for the grass.” Sanji sank into the chair he’d pulled aside yesterday for just this purpose. Zoro noted that Sanji had yet to clean his shoes or change his pants from the excitement hours earlier..

“Thank you.” 

Sanji hummed. “Its just food Mari-”

“No.” Zoro started, and caught his eyes. “It should have been me out there, not you. And-”

“Its fine.” Sanji let out a lazy smile. “Ladies were in danger, I was going to be in that fight no matter what.”

Zoro nodded. Trying to figure out, not for the first time, why Sanji had let those men in the alley take him down. He didn't remember any girl being there, and he was certainly strong enough for the thugs from the alley. He set his spoon down, soup half finished and begrudgingly admitted, delicious. 

“Can i ask you a question?” 

Sanji nodded, lighting his smoke.

“Back at the alley, why did you just take it?” He didn't look away, but Sanji didn't meet his eyes.

“Not that one Marimo.”

“But-”

“Listen.” Sanji cut him off. “Living on the run like you are, you are going to pass through a lot of doors, most you will never come back to. You don't turn around when you're running, you don't go backwards. Questions like this, they are pointless. The answers,” he shook his head. “They mean nothing to you. In a few days you’ll be on the road, and in a few months you won't even remember me. So just, don't worry about that.” 

That unsettled Zoro. twisted his heart wrong. But he couldt refute a single part of its logic. They would have to leave, never to return. He didn't know when Nami would decide it. But sooner or later he’d be saying goodbye to the blonde. He went back to his soup, finishing it despite his lack of appetite. He didnt speak for the time it took Sanji to finish his smoke. But he grabbed the man's wrist when he went to take the tray. And got his eyes.

“Then tell me this…” Zoro said. His hands loose on the soft skin of Sanji’s wrist. “From your side, if i'm just another customer that you’ll forget in a few months. If our lives have no meaning to the others beyond the few days here, then why’d you catch me when i fell?”

They stared at one another for a handful of moments. Zoro released the man's hand. Giving up on an answer.

The blonde moved. His freed hand tracing down the redline, inches from the wound itself. His fingers were warm, the pressure, barely any at all, was the focal point of Zoro’s senses.

“A favours just a favour. Zoro.” Sanji leaned in, over the tray, his smoky fragrance intoxicating Zoro. “Don't think so much about it.” his face wasn't far from Zoro’s own, his lips not inches away. Zoro had the impulse to close the distance, but something in the man's eyes kept him back. Something in them said don't. They said run, get far away. Even with the man getting so close, he felt miles away.

The chance was gone. Sanji pulled away, taking the tray into one hand, and the door announced his solitude not a second later.


	8. Extortion

**Extortion**

The act of obtaining money or property 

by threatening, intimidating, or by false claim of right. 

Crimes of extortion include blackmail, bribery, and ransom

(Case dependant fines, Maximum 20 prison sentence)

It had been two days since Arlong had shown at the Baratie. The SUV’s had disappeared in the night, no doubt to the glee of new owners, and a few of the workers had pushed the last one onto the road's shoulder.

But the blood had stained the asphalt. Baked in by the unforgiving sun, and so far no amount of hosing it down had helped. 

And staying just that long had already made Nami antsy. But there was no helping it.

She watched Usopp hammering nails into the wood. Covering the window that had shattered last night, when Kaya had thrown a lamp through it. She could see the scratch marks on his face. She’d heard Kaya sobbing last night. 

Mood swings. Vomiting. Uncontrollable guilt and her crying to just die as she no doubt shook the entire night. She’d never seen a tiger dust withdrawal. But it was close to cocaine, and she'd seen that plenty. Whenever Arlong’s coffers ran short and payments got postponed, half the crew had the shivers.

Nami, under the close supervision of Sanji, pulled the pan from the OTG, depositing the perfect hashbrowns onto his waiting plate. She half watched him as he took a test bite, and half watched Usopp lift another board, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“This is perfect Nami.” Sanji smiled. She returned it, half-hearted. Sanji cast a glance at the man, and then sat on the spare box next to her. This had been a nice little ritual. Every morning He’d bring her enough food for everyone, and help her cook it. Now he enjoyed his morning smoke.

“Come eat long nose.” he said, offering the plate to him. Usopp spared a glance and kept hammering. “Take a break. The old man won't kill you if you don't finish first thing. He might though, if you miss breakfast.” Sanji tried. Usopp stopped mid-swing. He sighed, the hammer sliding to its loop on his pants. He set the nails back into a tin, and came over. Sitting on the ground crossed legged, staring at the plate.

Nami’s chest ached. Usopp could be mad at a number of things, all understandable. His house, and all his belongings had burned. The junkyard, the Inn. he’d been dragged from his home, thrown into several fights, all against his will. Yet here he was, trying not to cry into his hashbrowns. 

“She doenst mean it.” Nami started, and when he didn't look up she continued on. “The crash is the worst. The driver, the her you know, she can't control her own car right now.”

“I know… I don't blame her. I just.” his lips pressed and another tear left his eye. “What do i do? How do I help her?”

“You’re already doing great.”

“Am I?” he bit, “Last night, i…” more tears. He didn't have to finish. Nami had heard it. It had gotten physical. He had no choice. “She won't ever forgive me…”

“She will thank you.” 

Usopp glared at her, angry, guilty. “Nami i-!” he had his hands up, fisted, he stared at them. “I hit her.” he ground out. “I hit her… i-”

“Was about to die-” Nami finished. “I heard it Usopp. When she can think clearly, because of you, she won't have a memory of giving you new scars. She’ll have a red cheek, and your fine. Think about what she would want, what would she have done? What would you think, in her place?”

Usopp tried to say something to oppose her, he looked exhausted, his jaw open, working to no avail as he looked around desperately for a counterpoint. “But-” he said nothing else.

“You’d want her to do the same, wouldn't you.”

He looked to the plate. Nodded.

“Eat.” Sanji laid a hand on the man’s shoulder. He squeezed, patted it, then rose, gathering the empty basket.

Nami dug into her pocket, fishing for some cash and Sanji held up a hand.

“You really must stop trying this.” He smiled. “You’re money's no good here. Zeff insists, and so do I.”

“Sanji, you’re feeding a lot of us. Surely your books-”

“Are just fine my sweet angel. Great even.”

“You have seen Luffy eat haven't you?” She said, offering the small wad of bills again. “Please, i’d feel bad.”

“We feed strawhat the unfinished meals we get from the dining room. And anything that’s sent back. So once again.” He folded her fingers around the money. “I promise we are fine.” he left with a small wave. Leaving her and Usopp alone by the OTG. she turned off the propane.

“So…” Usopp poked at his food. “What happens now?” She internally groaned, tossing a hand through her hair.

“I don't know man.” she laughed. “Its, weird. We can go almost anywhere in the world. Do anything we want, but…” she waved a hand at the cloudless sky. He nodded. Taking another bite. She let it go. 

“You know.” He moved to the box. Looking back north. “I didn't think i’d ever leave home. I always wanted to. Had all these ideas about backpacking across the Grandline. Seeing for myself what waited. And then I'd come home. Tell the whole town my stories at the Inn.” He smiled. Lost in glassy eyed memories. “It was gonna be my master plan. I’d come back decorated in scars, trophies galore. A story for every night of the year. The Inn would be packed with travelers from afar, wanting to hear my tales. Make the place profitable. And me and Kaya, we’d make it work on our own grit.” he shook his head. “Not one lie before Kuro came around. Suddenly my word meant nothing. Now he’s gone, but it still can't happen.” 

Nami nodded sadly. Kaya had debuted on the news last night, eye-witness’ confirming she aided and abetted wanted fugitives in connection to the child abduction of Tony Drum. Usopp himself was considered armed and dangerous. ‘The guard dog’ the news had branded him. They’d even had a news crew out to Syrup town since, conducting interviews with locals. No reporter in their right mind was ignoring the newest Bonnie and Clyde story. There was one stroke of luck in the whole shebang. Merry was still considered a missing person. One interviewer had attested to a demon with swords stealing the aged Inn cook. The poor old man. Doubtless he was in the Baratie fretting over Kaya even now.

“Maybe not now.” she said, looking at the restaurant. “But one day, you might just find your own little piece of nowhere.”

He smiled at that. Nodding as if to convince himself. “You’re right. I could hang our wanted posters above the bar… do they still issue wanted posters?” Nami shrugged. 

“I'm sure they do eventually. When the news dies down and people start to forget your faces.” His smile widened even more.

“I can see it now.” he threw up a hand, “Longshot Inn, sat on a cliff at the end of the world.” She laughed, nodding. It seemed his appetite was back, he dug in. and Nami just sat there. Still hung up on the ‘next’. The ever present and torturous next. after all she couldn't sit on Zeff’s generosity forever. Sooner or later more Rangers would come. Smoker had told her as much. She could only guess as to why more hadn’t come already.

Could be they figured her long gone, Or Zeff had done something, or maybe Chopper had done more than he thought, and this was some weird gratitude. Whatever the reason, it’d run its course soon enough. And she wanted to be long gone.

But there was Zoro. who she suspected could move more than he let on, enjoying the pampering and a good bed. And then there was Kaya. Nami couldn't drive a bus, and Kaya shouldn't, not now. Not if she was going to put Chopper on the bus. And even that was assuming her and Usopp wanted anything to do with her after this.

He was right in front of Nami too. She could ask, find out and start planning. Ease the anxiety that told her to fly.

But it was a room, food, and company both polite and disinclined to rat her out.

She felt safe. And she wanted to hide in that safety and never come out. So she didn't ask. Not yet. Maybe not today. 

When Zoro comes back. When he is out of the bed. Nami nodded. That would be her personal line in the sand.

…

Smoker’s room view was dominated by a billboard advertising Hancocks house of pleasures. Something he had too much time to stare at angrily while laid out in the whites of a hospital bed. He toe’d the uncomfortable metal on his left ankle. That’d happened on the first day.

After the first time he’d ripped the cords out Hina’d cuffed him, taking the key with her, and ‘forgetting’ it when she stopped by. But he had figured out what he wanted to know. Tashigi had made it out of surgery.

She’d had a nicked lung, and a shattered rip, and that was just from the bullet. The helicopter ride had been touch and go. It was a miracle he’d remembered they were the same blood type. Course the medic didnt want to take from Smoker for some stupid reason.

His own blood loss or some shit.

But she’d made it. He’d seen it with his own eyes. So now he could sit.

Do nothing.

Not even smoke.

Fifth day in and he was bored. Bored enough to do the one thing he never did. He turned on the TV.

Dating show, click, rom-com, click, news… click. ED infomercial, hard click. Renovations. Not bad. Guy didn't know how to swing a hammer. All posterity for the cameras. Kitchen was alright. But the deck was horrible. Yard was too small for their dog.

There was a knock. Once, twice, third time. Then twice fast.

“Come in.”

Ace staggered in, slow on his cane. Scowl plastered on his face as he sank into the chair next to the bed.

“You promised.”

“I remember not promising.” Smoker said. “In fact i still have evidence.” Smoker eyed the side desk for his phone. “Somewhere.” 

“Are you done then? Back?” Ace’s scowl betrayed to worry. Angry worry. But nice nonetheless.

“I haven't talked with Newgate yet. Or Sengoku. Even if I'm back in the city, I won't be back on the force until my review.”

“But we have Arlong! Why-”

“Ace.” He shook his head. “Don't do this.” an Officer was still dead. He could feel better about the fact that they had Arlong, but it’d still been his plan. “Let me just be thankful they’re paying my hospital bill.”

Ace scoffed, twisting his cane in one hand. He was too serious. To mad. Definitely not better company then the TV like this. Smoker shifted, the handcuffs clinking. Ace pounced on it instantly.

“The hell?” He soared up on his cane, flipping Smokers blanket back, and laughed. Hard enough for him to bend, holding his bandaged wound carefully. “What, who, who did this to you?”

“Hina.” He bit, scowling at the man whose temperament had flipped. That was good. “Don't suppose you’d get me the key?”

“Oh not a chance.” Ace felt along the cuffs. “Man she didnt want you moving. These are those now models, Mineral infused or whatever, stronger then-” Smoker flinched as a finger brushed the bottom of his foot. Ace was still, his hand back. But his surprise faded into a shit-eating grin.

“Sarge… are you ticklish?” 

Smoker said nothing. He felt his cheeks heating, and scowled. Another finger and he shivered again.

“Oh my gods…” Not for the first time Ace was like a dog. Only now it was a dog with a bone.

“Not a word Portgas.” Smoker flipped the blanket back over.

“Its like you’re a different person though.” Ace was still smiling as he worked his way to the chair. “Ticklish, not smoking.” Smoker groaned. “TV watching.” He groaned louder. “And most surprising, her.” He jutted his chin to the billboard. 

“Asshole…” Smoker patted a coat that wasn't there for a cigar he couldn't have. “You come for a reason, or just to help me suffer?” 

“Oh I do enjoy that.” Ace smirked, but it slid away. “But no… I heard what you did, out there. I just wanted to thank you.”

“Tashigi.” He growled. “I didnt no she was up.”

“She’s not.”

Smoker quirked a brow. “She’s a better liar than I thought. She had me convinced she didn't kno-”

“She doesn't remember me. She didn't lie. I knew there was a chance.”

“Then how-” But Ace had the face again. Smoker wasn't gonna find out. Not from Ace anyways.

“It means alot. I know it wasn't easy.”

Smoker scoffed, looking at the TV because it was easier. “I was there for Arlong.”

“Of course.” Ace leaned back.

He stayed. Through two whole episodes of the renovation show, and well into the demolition show that came on after. It was a nice silence. No expectations. No needs. Plenty of time for his mind to drive him wild, thinking about every customer he’d seen at the Baratie, wondering which one knew Ace. And then it occurred to him that Ace might know about Zeff. 

He eye’d him. Ace had a few fingers on his cheek, holding his head while he watched the show. If he did know he didn't ask. Respected his secrets. His decisions, without knowing them fully.

It was trust. And in return he was running down every lead on this secret Ace had. Another wash of guilt, he was tired. Ragged. Guilty at how selfish he was. His hate of secrets shouldnt be more important than Ace’s privacy.

“How’s Marco? Get things sorted?” He remembered Ace wanted to talk that day. He’d blown him off to press him on Nami. Ace popped an eyebrow, glancing at him but not turning from the TV.

“Good, yeah. We worked it out.”

“Good.” Smoker said. It was weak. He didn't know what to say. He’d never been the chatty type. “You’re good together.” That's something people said right?

Ace snorted.

“Nah, we really weren't.”

“Weren't? I thought you said you-”

“We did. It worked out. Were not fighting anymore.” Ace sighed, looking over. “It just took... some distance, for me to see things clearly.” Smoker hummed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Smoker was sure he looked as awkward as he felt. Ace smiled, the same one he had when he watched a junior squirm under a senior officer.

“You are trying really hard.” Ace said, patting his hand in sympathy. “And thank you. I know its a lot of effort. But i’ll be fine.” His hand rested there for a moment. And their eyes met, staring for seconds, with nothing to say.

Then it was over, Ace leaned back, shit eating grin in place.

“Plus, I always have Hancock, if I get lonely.”

Smoker tosse the remote at him. He caught it with a laugh and Smoker just shook his head.

Hina came by that night. Ace had fallen asleep, and she had shown up when the nurses were half done wrangling him back to his own room. She watched the process with glee.

“Your squad seems incredibly loyal.” She said, sitting down, she threw a hand in her pocket, and tossed him a tangerine. “One of the nurses on my way up said you could use one. Vitamins and all. Sweet girl.”

He stared at it. Then started peeling, After all it was the first non gelatin food he’d seen in days. 

“Where are we with Arlong?” 

“Prosecutor’s confident he’ll get life just for Thatch. But between all the evidence, and all the counts racked on him, not even a shipload of lawyers can save him.” 

“Good.” He popped a slice into his mouth.

“ _ Good _ .” she mocked. “Yes, good. Chief wanted to do awards for you. Cameras, hospital. I talked him out of it, at least for you. Called off the cameras all together. But our girl, well, I figured she deserved a few medals. A lot of us were impressed with her, reviewing the body cams. Dead eye and no quit.”

“She saved my life.” Smoker cut in. 

“That she did. Defied protocol to do it. She should have hid in the car, locked down and waited for backup.”

He eyed her. And it came together. The body cams.

“Damn technology.” he muttered. He took a moment to run through all the curses silently. Then he turned. 

“I know.” she said. “Seems it has ways of dragging up long forgotten secrets. Simpler times when Rangers were truly on their own in the field. Held to the trust of their word.”

“So what?” he asked, lifting his cuffed foot. “We make this official?” Hina looked to his foot, then him, expression unchanging.

“Fragile things too, those cams. By the time internal affairs got a hold of it, both sets had a lot of corruption. Needless to say, that headhunter Akainu had a fit.” She smiled.

He sighed. “You shouldn't have.”

“Don't mention it. Really, don't.” she said. He nodded. He finished the last slice, tossed the peel onto the table.

“You know i would have understood, if you had told me back then. You didn't have to leave me in the dark.” She was hurt. She had the right to be.

“I didn't even understand why at first.”

“Well I do. It's the same reason you are obsessed with Tony.”

“Hina.” he started. “Please, don't.” She sighed. The same way she had when they were young fresh Rangers. Before the ban. 

“The PD is getting a lot of good press right now because of you. Sengoku’s golden goose. Made it easy to convince him to let you continue, if you want. He wants you to recover the boy. Says he might drop the review if you can.”

“I’ll be on it as soon as i'm out.”

“I know.” She said, clipping her words at the end. Her face screwed up as she considered her next words. “No bullet could shoot sense into you.”

“I saw him. He’s alive.”

“It won't bring  _ her  _ back.” Hina spat. He growled, unpleasant memories staining his eyes. “Chase all you want Smoker. You’re good enough to keep this deal with Sengokuk going for the rest of your career I have no doubts. Just know at some point you have to let her go.”

…

Karma… That’s all this was. And that’s what Zoro planned to keep telling himself. Six days after the fight with Mihawk, and everyday it was the same routine. Until now.

It’d been pleasant too. Every morning Zeff would clack down the stairs waking him up. Shortly after, Sanji would leave. And Zoro could tell what job he had by what he chose to wear.

Ties and vest meant he was a waiter, chef whites if he was cooking, and something plain when he didnt work in the Baratie at all. Shortly after that Sanji would return with breakfast. Small talk and smoke.

From there until dinner it was a guess. One day Luffy had come up to explore, bored out of his skull. Another he’d lost an embarrassing amount of matches of chess to Chopper. Though around lunch Nami always came up. Checked on him. Very sweet. And then, long after dinner, Sanji would return. He’d sit with Zoro and smoke.

It had been… domestic. Pleasant. But now he could walk. Chopper was still adamant that Zoro didn’t exert himself. But lunch with Nami had been all planning. Chopper had excused him from packing duty, but they were slotted to leave before the sun went down.

And today Sanji had come up before dinner. He hadn't said a word to Zoro, didn't look at him, did not acknowledge him. Instead, he closed the door, locking it. and sauntered to his room, pulling off his tie slow. His fingers working the buttons on his shirt. 

He’d done that once too, but Zoro couldn't see any stain on the shirt this time as it hit the floor, Sanji’s door still open as he kicked off the boots. Still faced away Sanji took a drag from his smoke, and buried it in an unseen ashtray. He hadn't turned on his room light. 

It was a perfect angle, where Zoro sat, to see into the man's room.

“You stink marimo.” Sanji said, and Zoro heard the distinct noise of a belt being undone.

Legs. well muscled legs, pale creamy skin. Sanji stepped out of the pants.

“You should take a shower.” He stepped out of Zoro's sight. He heard water start. And then saw Sanji's heart adorned boxers land on the bed.

That’s why he knew it was Karma. 

He wasn't one to do…  _ this _ . He’d gotten the occasional offer sure. But he didn't like it. Made him feel dirty. Not the sex, but the lack of meaning. It always made him regret things in the morning. Or when they didn't call. Or said someone else's name.

He didn't like being a tool. A bed toy. A quick fuck you didnt have to worry about cause they were leaving. It was made all the worse by the fact that he liked Sanji. Yeah he was hot whatever, but really, when he could get the blonde to talk, he’d been funny. A smartass. He could give as good as he got.

He threw the blanket off. Swinging his legs out he got to his feet. 

He had to make his choice. Because Sanji was right. Once the door closed Zoro'd never see it again. He looked between Sanji’s door, and the one that led downstairs. He’d regret going through either. But only one was inevitable.

He took a deep breath, and left the apartment.

The stairs let out into the kitchen, and when he got to the bottom there was no shortage of wide-eyed stares to meet him. Most still worked, but not Zeff. The man gave one look to his hair, and crossed his arms.

“Heard you’re heading out.” His voice was gruff, low. And his eyes… Zoro knew when he was being evaluated.

“Yeah. Thanks again, for everything.” Zoro gave a short bow.

“You didn't forget anything up there did you?” Zoro shook his head, stealing a step for the back exit. Waving his sword. “Got everything.” Zeff said nothing. After ten seconds of it Zoro assumed they were done. He made for the door. Zeff grunted, and went back to his work.

He didnt think about it. He just left. Pushing into the early afternoon air, squinting in the unfamiliar brightness, and feeling his skin warm. He really did like summer, even if the blue in the sky seemed off. 

“No thank you, i appreciate the advice. Yes, just do it.” Kaya was on the phone, she was nice enough but her face was angry. She looked ill. Fidgeting. “No, all of it.'' Zoro raised an eyebrow, but didn’t linger. Still. They didn’t have a lot to pack. The bus was ready, pulled around, packed. Luffy was already inside, on the dash, making faces. He made his way to where Mihawk and Merry sat at the end of the row of rooms, chatting as they relaxed in chairs. They stopped when he approached.

“Roronoa.” Mihawk nodded and sipped his sun tea. 

“Mihawk.” Zoro bowed. His chest ached with the depth.

“The next time we meet will be our last time.” He talked as if it was about the weather, his eyes scanning the endless blue before returning to Zoro’s.

“You will see me again.” Zoro said then. “But i haven't ignored your lesson,” he continued. “I challenged you thinking it would be my only opportunity.” Mihawk had a small smirk.

“The young always think it is their only opportunity. And so often they prove themselves right. When we meet again, I expect to see a long road behind you.”

Zoro cast his eyes to the bus behind him, and returned with a smile. 

“There will be.” Zoro gave another quick bow, and went to the bus.

“Its done.” Kaya said, “Onion is on his way to pick up Merry. And dad's lawyer managed to hold up enough red tape to give me time to move the money.”

Usopp nodded, holding her hand. “What’d you finally do with it?” he asked gently. Zoro gave her a once over from his seat, able to see most of her in the driver's seat, leaning back.

“Well after it goes through a slimming amount of foreign banks, itll be deposited into Merry’s account. Speaking of which, I need to go talk this over with him.”

“He’s not gonna like you leaving.” Usopp said.

“I'm certainly not going to let him come. He’s worked hard enough. Honestly I don't know why I waited this long to give him it all. He’s smart, he’ll retire on a fraction of it, and invest the rest in the town. Which is what i've been doing anyway.” she was up and out. Usopp following along.

“You look better.”

Zoro cracked an eye open. Luffy was looking at him.

“Were you worried?” He joked.

“Yeah.” Luffy gave him a neutral expression.

“Why?”

“We're family right?” Luffy looked out again. “It's normal to worry about family. And that guy is strong.”

“It won't happen again. I promise.” Zoro said, and Luffy rounded on him with a huge smile.

“I know! Next time you’re gonna kick his ass!” 

Zoro, like everyone else on the bus, looked on as Onion pulled into the parking lot, the day just hitting the golden hour. Around his neck was a camera, and a badly stuffed notepad in one pocket.

“She called a journalist?” Nami asked. “Seems -oh.” Onion had hands clapped, saying something no one caught to Merry and Kaya. Kaya seemed to relent. His face went up, then stopped, determined. And Kaya came around the bus.

“I'm sorry to ask. But he says he wants a picture with us.”

“Sure,” Usopp was rising.

“All of us.” She corrected. Zoro caught Nami’s eyes, then Luffy’s.

“Whoo!” Luffy jumped, “Let's make it cool!” 

“Alright!” Chopper was right behind Luffy as they charged past Kaya, Nami and Zoro rising to follow,

“Why?” she asked and Zoro thanked the stars that someone would.

“Uh,” Kaya rubbed his head. “Apparently we are celebrities in town, and he wants to do his first story on us for the local paper. Apparently the guy who runs it said he’d print it, if he got a photo. One not from the news.”

“Sounds like a wild goose chase.” Zoro grunted. Kaya nodded and shrugged.

“But someone has to catch it eventually right? Might as well be him.” They piled around the front of the bus, Luffy managing to not cut himself as he climbed on the hood. He pulled Nami up beside him. And at Chopper's silent beg Zoro hefted him up to, and leaned against the side. Merry had the camera, and Onion was posing with Kaya and Usopp just left of center. Zoro snorted, no doubt to get the most gnarled aspects of the bus in the photo.

Something caught his eye, he looked to the Baratie.

Flash. He blinked, squinted, looked harder. Something was closer. Another flash. Zoro held up a hand to block the flash, narrowed eyes barely making out-

“Sanji?” Then a foot hooked his ribs, another flash, and he was on the ground with a groan.

“Forgot that, shitty swordsman.”

“Sanji! ah.” Zoro groaned, pain flashing as he tried to rise too fast.

“Zoro, what happened?” it was Chopper, sliding off the hood with worry.

“Nothing.” He smiled. “M’fine.” he got to his feet, still looking after the blonde.

“Let me make sure!” Chopper had a fist full of Zoro shirt, peering at the bandages. Another flash.

Nami was the next down, looking after the blonde as well.

“Do you want to go talk to him?”

“No…” Zoro said. Watching Sanji light a smoke, walking around to the back of the restaurant. “I bruised his ego, that's all.”

Nami didn't look convinced, but she nodded. “If you're sure.” 

He wasn't, but he nodded anyways. Sanji was right, doors closed. He made the right choice not pinching his own heart on the way out.

…

Sanji listened to the bus leave, and ground out the smoke under his foot. He yanked on the door and strode to his station, one glance at the tickets and his hands were flying.

“You’re a goddamned idiot, son.”

“Fuck off.” Sanji walked away, heading for more salt. The pegged tapped on behind him.

“You should listen to me before you make a mistake you can't fix.”

“And what's that?” Sanji asked, gesturing more than he strictly needed to.

“You need to go after him.”

“He shot me down.” Sanji shook his head. “Plus i'm not looking to spend the rest of my life on the road.”

“You don't plan for your life.” Zeff bit. “You piggyback on mine.”

“Bullshit! I built this place with you!”

“I taught you everything you know! I don't need you here to cook. Certainly not to flirt with every pair of legs, turning my home into your-”

“You need me!”

“Do i?” Zeff asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You know why I flirt shitty old man?” Sanji asked, “Know why I pick up so many waiter shifts?” Zeff was glaring now. And most of the kitchen had come to a halt. “Those tips keep Krieg off your back! We end up giving away so much food, half the time my tips are the only thing saving your ass at the end of the month!” 

“He made you smile.” Zeff was quiet. “Last time you did that-”

“I smile all the time.” Sanji shook his head, shouldering Zeff on his way back to his station. 

“For tips.” Zeff cut. “I don't need you to fight off krieg for me. In case you forgot-!” Zeff’s voice raised to a full shout. “I taught you everything you know!” Sanji stopped. He set the salt on Carne’s station and turned. 

“Oh you want to fight.” Zeff’s mustache twisted.

“I want you to admit you need me.” Sanji said.

“I need you… to live a life you can smile in. and mean it. And that's not here is it?”

“Krieg-”

“I can handle him. Already am.” Zeff said. “We weren't ever short my boy. I was saving.”

“For what?” Sanji spat. Zeff’s eyes went to the bar. Then back. Sanji looked. Mihawk. “What have you done?”

“I thought you’d never smile again.” Zeff’s face was softer now. “Rotten luck the man who makes you smile shows up the same time he did. But it proved to me all the more that your place isn't here.”

“But-”

“You’re fired. Now get the hell out of my kitchen.”

Sanji was still. Rage boiled in his gut, it hurt, hearing that. He stomped off before he gave the old man the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

He did that while he packed a bag. Stuffing shit in it like he was trying to push it out the other end. Not long after he was stomping back down, grabbing the key to his bike from the office he shared with his dad.

He didn't see his old man, and didn’t want to. He kicked the back door open, storming over to the bike stalls.

His bike was out. Zeff was filling the gas tank.

“I filled up your chest. Nothing perishable.” Zeff muttered. “Had Patty check the tires. And gave her a tune up.”

“When did you-”

“I told him to do it-” Zeff looked to him “when the little Doctor said Zoro was in the green.” 

Sanji set his bag down. And stared at Zeff. Only one thing would replay in his head over and over again. His eyes flicked to the peg, tears rimming his eyes again. “Why?” a tear slipped out. “My place is here.”

“I saved your life son… I need you to do me the favour of living it.”

His lip shook. He didnt miss the glassy eyes Zeff had. Sanji rounded the bike and eclipsed him in a hug. He was too tall now to rest his head on Zeffs chest. So he leaned on his shoulder. He gave a tight squeeze.

“Alright.” Zeff said after a minute. “Enough of your stalling.” he wiped away a tear. “Now, ride like hell and don't look back.”


	9. Summer's End Pt. 1/3

**Summer’s End Pt.1**

Run on the beach

So you may lose your past 

To the sand, and the waves

Taking only your memories into the sunset.

The bus had one working headlight, illuminating the road as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Nami was driving, Kaya close by, watching and coaching. Needless to say they were not moving as fast as could, and no one seemed to mind.

“Really, its my good eyes.” Usopp smiled.

“But what does that have to do with Videography?” Nami called from the front.

“Everything!” he said, “The colors, the range, not to mention my steady hands. I could catch anything with a camera.”

“Catch? You know shows arent real right? There's scripts, directors.” Zoro said with a sly grin.

“Duh!” Usopp bit. “I didnt want to do shows. I wanted something more freeform. Lots of creative freedom.” 

“Like, a sandwich?” Luffy said from a few seats ahead, laid out across them in a way Zoro could only assume was uncomfortable. 

“Like music videos!” Usopp cried. “I wanted to film music videos. They are so nonsensical most of the time, it’d be perfect!” 

“I don't get it.” Luffy put in.

“That's the point. There's layers of meaning in all of them, cleverly disguised.”

“Still scripted.” Zoro grunted and Usopp looked at him with tired eyes. 

“Maybe some.” he started. “I had the perfect plan, find a small band, impress them with my amazing skills, and force them to fork over the creativity to me. Now of course i wouldn't exclude them entirely, they are the soul of the music.”

“I remember all the times you got those boys to help you practice.” Kaya said from the front. “All the prototype videos on that first little camera you had.”

“You’re saying he’s already had a career?” Nami asked. “Did they make music too?”

“No, uh-” Usopp started, beet red. “Of course not.”

“I thought they did?” Kaya had an innocent voice, but she was giggling. “They were good too. Usopp was even in the band.”

“Oh really?” Nami’s voice raised. 

“Oh yeah, he used to bring them around to serenade me. It was sweet.”

“You don't say.” Even Zoro felt the evil grin on the drivers face. “What did he play?” she asked.

“Kaya, surely you don't remember.” Usopp had his hands clasped.

“Oh, come on Kaya, i'm sure you remember.” Zoro said out, gaining the scorn of the longnose. 

“What was it?” Chopper asked, staring in admiration. “I'm sure it was cool!”

“Oh he didnt play anything.” Kaya said with the wave of her hand. For a moment Usopp looked relieved. “He sang.”

Usopp slumped, Chopper squealed about ‘cool’ with Luffy, both rushing Usopp.

“Sing sing sing sing!” they chanted from in front and behind his seat.

“Kaya… why?” he looked to her, betrayed, she only gave him a small smile, then;

“Sing sing sing!” she joined in, Nami too. Usopp looked around, finding no one aside from Zoro. He gave the guy a grin. 

“Sing longnose. Your fans are waiting.” 

“Fine!” he rose, putting his foot on the seat, and banged his chest. “If you insist.” His legs shook. “I call this one, King of the snipers. Oh!” he carried out, inhaled, then the bus filled with the reverberations of a motorcycle. Loud, and gaining. Luffy perked up, rushing to the back of the bus. Zoro turned to look out, seeing nothing but an approaching headlight. He didn't miss how Usopp slumped quickly, muttering about lucky stars.

“Trouble?” Zoro asked, grabbing Wado.

“Yes and no.” Luffy said out.

“What does that mean?” Nami asked, the bus lurching to gain speed. “It either is or isn't!”

“That's not true, it can be trouble for some and not others.” he called.

“Luffy, just-” but the light disappeared from the back, dusting the opposite lane, speeding past the rear. Zoro could see it somewhat now. A single rider, with the modified Harley the Baratie used. Long blonde hair trailing behind. Zoro’s spine tingled. 

“Zoro?” Nami called, “Trouble or?”

“Trouble.” Zoro said. “My trouble. Pull over, I think he wants a rematch.”

Zoro stood in the light of the one working headlight, He didn't have to look to know the entire bus was pressing their faces against the windshield. Sanji had parked on the road not far ahead and right now neither moved. They just started at each other. Then a small light. Sanji lit a cigarette. 

“What do you want?” Zoro had brought Wado. but truth be told he wasn't up for a fight. Sanji looked at the moon, crescent.

“I want to know why.” his voice was quiet.

“Why what?” Zoro took a step closer. Sanji scoffed

“Use your head idiot, think. What could I be talking about...” Zoro saw a faint line of red, barely seen by the bus light. Zoro felt his own blush rise. Then he felt his anger return.

“What's the answer matter?” he spat, “You’ll forget in a few weeks right?”

Sanji scoffed again, shaking his head. It was silent for a minute. Zoro spent it watching Sanji kill his smoke. Finally he looked up, meeting Zoro’s eyes for the first time.

“Protection payment.” Sanji took a step forward.

“What?” Zoro took another step, barely hearing the blonde.

“That's why i didn't fight back. They said if I did, they’d raise the fee. This bastard Krieg, he extorts my old man for protection money.” Zoro took a few more steps, out of the bus light, and his eyes adjusted.

Zoro sighed. Less than ten feet between them.

“I, I wanted to.” 

The blonde stiffened. “Then why-?”

“Because i didn't want to regret it.” Zoro said. “I don't handle flings well.”

Sanji considered him for some moments. Then nodded. Zoro smirked.

“You came all this way just to ask that?”

“And Mihawk? Are you the kind of man to just throw your life away like that?” Sanji was close now, a hand trailing Zoro’s chest.

“I figure i'm like you.” Zoro said, hoping Sanji didn't hear the shake in his voice. His hands glided along Sanji’s sides. Deftly avoiding wherever the bullets had nicked him. “I don't hesitate when there's need.” then his hands ran out of room to roam, and he didn't know where to place them. Sanji was in the same boat. Zoro grabbed the man’s hand with both his own, holding it in between them.

“Sanji, did you come for-”

“Don't get too big a head there Marimo.” Sanji said, not letting go. “I came to help Nami feed you all. Help look after Chopper.”

“Right.” Zoro said, pulling his hands back.

“And maybe.” Sanji held onto one finger, lightly. “Just maybe the old man had a point.”

“About what?” Zoro lifted Sanji’s chin, not letting him look away. Sanji looked at him, his eyes the perfect blue.

“He had this notion that i like you.”

“Do you?” Zoro was smiling now, letting his heart flutter, because Sanji’s eyes werent telling him to run. They weren’t promising wrath. They were there, saying, i don't know. 

“I want to find out…”

“You know what that means right?” Zoro asked, gesturing to the bus behind them.

“Running is nothing that scares me. I’ve done it half my life already.”

“And the fights, the law, i -”

“You trying to get rid of me already?” Sanji smirked, “I understand if you're not up to the challenge.” 

Zoro smirked. “Just making sure.”

“Oi! Love birds!” Nami was hanging out the window. “Gas anit cheap! Is he coming or not?”

“Sorry Nami!” Sanji smiled past Zoro, a doofy grin on his face as he waved emphatically. “We can get going immediately!” then it was back to Zoro, and the grin slid back to a challenging smirk. “Ever ridden on a Harley?”

...

“The doctors say the kid saved my life.” It was the first thing she said, and Smoker wasn't even through the door.

“You were out.” he grunted, leaning on his own cane.

“Then it's true.” she was looking at him. “Tony Drum?” He fell into the seat heavily. Her desk was filled with flowers, cards, balloons, no two things from the same person. 

“Kept you from bleeding out. Don't know how, but he also kept your lung from collapsing.” She had come dangerously close to the edge. Pissed him off. More guilt than rage.

“I see.”

“You broke protocol. You were suppose to get in the car-”

“You were down, I wasn't going to leave you.”

“You should have!” he roared. “Damn it Tash you almost died.” he said quieter. 

“So did you.” she said carefully. “You would have done the same. Don't act like you wouldn’t.” 

He scoffed. She was right. He sunk into the chair further. Still it didn't sit right. His wound compared to hers was nothing. The bullet had torn through the muscle in his shoulder, tore up some nerves. Hurt like hell. And his left arm was stiffer for it. But Tashigi. She laid there, one arm in a cast from where the elbow had been fractured, half a dozen machines making sure her lung didn't try to collapse again, and she still had a green and purple bruise around her neck. 

She’d taken the worst that fight had to offer. Which brought him back to why he was here in the first place.

“Sengoku came by.” 

“He stopped in.” she replied. 

“What’d he say?” 

“Nothing much. Wanted to make sure I was taken care of. And-” she looked to the medals on the desk, just next to Coby’s flowers. “Gave me some recognition… He asked about Zeff. wanted my take on you.”

“I won't let it come back on you.” Smoker said then, looking out the window. She had the same view as Ace, mostly. There were some skyscrapers off to the right.

“He said the same thing.” 

Smoker nodded again.

“The chief liked our work. Wants me to get back out there next week, offered another partner.” he glanced at her. She was chewing a lip nervously. “I told him to shove it.”

“Why?” she was shocked. Naturally. The entire PD knew his dream was to be a Ranger.

“Well, the doctors had a fit, said I wouldn't be ready for active duty. But who listens to them?” he scoffed. “Truth is. I'm waiting.” 

“For what?”

“For you.” he said.

“For me? I thought I was just your annoying trainee.”

“Once upon time.” He nodded. “Sure. you’re a stickler for rules, soft voiced, and you try too hard. But when the chips came down you stood your ground. You had my back when few others in the city would have. So i told the chief that he can wait for you, or he can send me out alone.” 

“Alright.” Her eyes were iron. She waved her casted arm. “Let me kick this, and then i’ll be your partner.” he smiled. 

“Good.” he rose, making for the door. “Get some rest.”

“Sarge.” he turned.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For choosing me to be your trainee. And again, just now, for being your partner. It means a lot.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for not leaving me behind.”

The escort nurse hung back a good twenty paces as Smoker patrolled the hospital gardens. His cane was mostly for their benefit. Mostly. He winced as a sharp pain raced up his left arm and down his spine. His knees went weak. He spotted a nearby bench, and settled in, looking at the roses across the way. Doc Law said that he could expect the pain spikes for the rest of his life, but it wouldn't always hollow his legs. He was just glad he was right handed. Otherwise that little bit of news would have benched him behind a desk, assuming he got past the review without a dismissal.

He worked a cigar free, one of the few the hospital hadn't taken away. Even then he still felt the disapproving eyes of the otherwise rather angelic nurse. Normally he could do it with one hand. But his thumb was stiff, didn't have the full motion back, and he couldn't get the friction to tear the plastic. He looked around, there was only one other person besides the nurse, and they were moving around some tulips. He switched hands and freed his smoke. And patted his coat for his lighter.

He tried it. Again, and again. He cursed, tossing the shitty disposable to the path. Conis coughed, and glared. He sighed, bending to pick it up and pocketed it. All these goody two shoe junior cops were rubbing off on him. He leaned back, content to mangle the hell out of the cigar in place of his fix, and closed his eyes. Smell the flowers and all that as the nurses said.

“Here.” Smoker heard the lighting of a zippo, the metallic flick giving it away. 

“Thanks.” Smoker leaned in to the offered flame, puffing the cigar to life. 

“Please,” Ace grinned as he sat down. “It was more for Conis then you. Nobody likes Smoky without his smokes.”

“Didn't think you smoked.” he said, gesturing to the lighter. Ignoring the jab.

“I don't. But I figure I know enough people that one day it’d come in handy.” 

“Stupid.” Smoker shook his head.

“I think you meant thanks Ace, for always being prepared.”

“I said thanks.” Smoker retorted. Ace shrugged. 

“It's negated when you insult my preparedness.”

“Then thanks Ace, for preparing for the most inane of situations.” 

“You’re welcome.” Ace said with an easy smile. But he was twirling his thumbs. “Heard you turned down my offer.”

“I did.” Smoker said. Thinking back to when Sengoku had tossed him Ace’s letter, asking to be a Ranger. 

“Why?” he was using his kicked puppy voice.

“Why do you suddenly want to be a ranger? You’ve had your heart set on being a detective since you demanded to be my trainee.” 

“I asked first.” Ace shot with a smile.

“Seniority.” Smoker grunted.

“Oh that's low.” Ace punched his arm lightly.

“Yeah, so?” Smoker raised a brow looking at him. 

“I don't like it when you pull rank. It's unfair, especially since we aren't even at work.” Ace said. “You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.”

“Its Tashigi.” Smoker answered. “I chose her for a partner.”

“I figured as much.” Ace said. “Her career will soar doing this…” he was still upset, still sad.

“It wasn't like i was playing favorites, it's just-”

“Hey i get it. You two went through it out there. Partners forged in fire. I knew it was a slim chance.” Smoker looked at him, Ace was looking at the roses, a small fake smile on his lips.

“You really wanted it.” Smoker announced. “Why the change of heart?” Ace shook his head.

“No change of heart.”

Smoker’s eyes narrowed.

“Then what? Just thought it'd be fun?”

Ace shrugged and looked to the sky. “Maybe. Driving around to different cities and towns, seeing the sights, eating new food. All with-” he bit his lip, and smiled. “All with the freedom to still do our job.” Smoker gave him a skeptical look, but let it go. Lapsing into silence.

“You haven't asked me if i know.” Ace was quiet.

“I figured you did.”

“Usually you’d be hounding me to figure out what I know.” 

“Yeah… usually.” 

“Do you not care?”

“That's not it.” Smoker adjusted, throwing his arm over the empty section of bench. “I just… I figured maybe it made us even. Everybody has secrets.” Ace scoffed.

“I see. You’ll hound me about my secrets until I have something on you. Then its hands off, don't disturb the Portgas?” Smoker winced. He wasn't exactly wrong. 

“I'm sorry I pried. I should have respected your privacy. Trusted you to make the right choice.” He met Ace’s eyes. He meant what he said, and knew it wouldn't change anything. Apologies hardly ever changed anything. But it was worth a try.

“It's fine, you were just following a lead.” Ace mumbled looking away. Smoker took a deep drag. Ace eyed the cigar. “You used to smoke Alabasta crowns.”

“Did I?” Smoker held the cigar eye level, seeing the happy-sad masks on the seal under his finger.

“You don't remember?” Ace asked, “When i first joined they were your favorite.” Smoker shook his head.

“Nah. must have switched without noticing.”

Ace smiled at that. Smoker couldn't guess why, but each to their own.

“Was it the flavours?” Ace asked.

“Doubtful.” Smoker didnt like them flavoured more than once in a while. “Why?”

“Just curious, making conversation.”

“You hate the smell of smoke.” Smoker said, gesturing to the wide open garden. “You don't have to keep me company if you're here for the fresh air.”

“I never said I hate it.”

“You used to get on Marco’s case about the stench.”

“Oh.” Ace nodded. “He smoked cloves, they just,” his nose wrinkled. “Smell wrong.” 

Smoker huffed a laugh. “You're not wrong.” he said, letting the silence drag on for a minute. “I’ve been-” but Ace was asleep. His body sliding against him, his head laying on his shoulder. And Smoker forgot what he was going to say.

“Sorry” his nurse was there. “The meds we have him on can cause this.'' She looked like she wanted to move him. Ace looked peaceful, despite the bags under his eyes, and the exhaust he tried to hide. He waved the nurse off.

“Let him sleep. He needs it.”

The nurse had a quizzical look, passing a glance to Conis, then she nodded, a smile at her lips.

Smoker puffed again. Trying now to remember why, and when he’d switched to Scotoma’s

...

“How goes?” Luffy asked, climbing onto his favorite spot on the dash. He was quiet, and a glance told Nami most of the bus was asleep.

“Got the hang of it. Easy enough to drive a straight line.” She replied.

“That's good.” he beamed, and looked out again. She smiled. Luffy seemed to never worry. He was always- “What do you think it will be like?” 

“Water seven? I don't know. Never met anyone from there.”

“I bet it's a water park. With a seven mile long slide. Oh that'd be so much fun.” 

“I don't think so Luf.” He deflated. “Maybe it has seven rivers?” Equally doubtful. But he perked up a little which made her feel like less of a buzzkill. 

“Oh, seven waterfalls!” he offered. She hummed, watching the bike ahead of her.

“Maybe seven waterparks?” 

“That'd be good.” Luffy said. And it was silent again.

“I haven't thanked you yet. For Arlong, and everything else.”

“Of course.” he smiled again. Only this time she saw his black eye. His busted lips. The wraps Chopper had thrown around his arms and legs. 

“Luf, i'm serious. You got really hurt.”

“I'm just glad I found you,” he replied. He didn't look at her, and she felt her heart jump at the words. 

“I think you are the only one that would,  _ could _ be happy about that.”

“Then its a good match.” her heart went to her throat. He gave her a toothy smile. “What should we do next?” 

“When we get to the city?” he nodded. Strange, he never hung around for the plan. “Well, Maybe find another car?”

“Boo, boring.”

“Alright,” Nami said, thinking harder. “We could get supplies?”

“No, Nami, something fun.” he pouted.

“Fun? Luffy were fugitives on the run,-”

“So? Doesn't mean we can't have fun.” She shook her head.

“Alright,” she was gonna regret this. “What do you want to do?” 

“No you.” he said instantly. “What do you find fun?” 

“I, uh…” she didnt know. Working for Arlong certainly didn't have many fun moments. She’d learned to enjoy paperwork, privacy, and not being noticed. “I don't know. Haven't had alot of fun recently.”

“But you have had fun right?”

She thought back, thought hard. Picking tangerines was nice. She used to read at the library. Practiced drawing the world atlas. She did have one foggy memory, in the back of her mind. No faces or voices, just running around with water balloons in a yard she couldn't fully see. Bellemere was there, Nami remembered that. She’d been having fun, playing with her and the other blurry forms and voices.

“Yeah. I have. It's just been awhile.” She said at last. He hummed. 

“Dadan always said fun was a muscle you had to exercise. Maybe we just need to do that with you, to get it strong again.”

She’d kill for that mentality. For things to be so simple. But no one could live life like that… well except for Luffy. 

“Whose Dadan?” He gave her a look. Like she’d said something stupid, then he smiled yet again. 

“She’s the best! She helped me and Zoro escape gramps.” 

That answered nothing. And raised more questions, like who was gramps, and why did Luffy have to run from him. But she let it go. Luffy never pried, least she could do was return the favor.

“I think i would have fun sleeping in a real bed. Maybe a bath.” She said, knowing it wasn't what Luffy wanted to hear. He snorted.

“You can't have fun by sleeping.”

“What about good dreams, those can be fun.”

“Yeah?” he asked. “I don't get alot of dreams. What's fun about them?” 

She blushed at the first few memories of ‘fun’ dreams. And had to think hard to find something she could say.

“Ziplining” is what she arrived at. “I had a dream I was ziplining. It was fun, feeling the wind in my hair, the ground splayed out before me.”

“Ziplining. Kinda like rope swinging. Alright.” he beamed. “Let's go ziplining.” 

“Luffy,” She tried, wanting to explain to him how they couldn’t really do those things anymore. Even heading into the city was risky. Who knows what the average person of Water seven knew about them. Louguetown had most likely already sent them a warning. And a bank robbery was big news. Surely- Luffy had a finger on her forehead, rubbing gently. “Luf?”

“You worry a lot you know.” he had a softer smile. “You make this face, like this-” he scrunched his face, his brow gaining wrinkles. “And you get sad. What are you thinking about?”

“The future.” she said. “I worry so much because there is so much to worry about.”

“Like what?”

“Like the police.” Seriously it was like he didn't learn.

“They won't catch us.” he sounded so sure. Sure enough she was tempted to believe him.

“Well we also need a new car. To figure out how to make money, for food and fall is coming up. We will need new clothes, and a plan.”

“We have everything we need for a few days right?”

“Yeah but it won't last-”

“If you can't relax when everything is good, then when can you?”

“When-” but nothing followed it out. A lone word hanging between them. 

“See. you do worry too much.” Maybe he was right. She did worry. But it wasn't without reason. 

“I'm scared Luf.” She said then. “We are one wrong move away from losing everything. We're vulnerable.”

“I’ll protect you.” He said it seriously. And she flicked her eyes between him and the road.

“There's a million things that could go wrong. What if-”

“I will, no matter what. I promise.” No hesitation. Not one lick of doubt in those dark, true eyes. She couldn't help but believe him. She felt safe next to him. He held up a pinky finger.

“Okay.” She took it.

“Then we can go Ziplining?” he was excited again. She snorted with misty eyes.

“Yeah.” She was even looking forward to it

Her first indication was the awful noise the tire made flapping agasint the road, and how the bus suddenly wanted to lurch to the side. She honked to let Sanji and Zoro know something was wrong, and she pulled, hard, to get the bus to the shoulder.

Flat tire. She couldn't see what caused it, but the Bus leaning to the front left was unmistakable.

“I don't suppose there is a spare?” she asked the still groggy Kaya. she shook her head. “Well shit.” 

“I can head into the city, get us a tow-truck?” Sanji offered. Not a bad idea. 

“Could they even tow a bus?” Nami asked. It was a shorter bus. But she had never seen it.

“We’ve had it towed once, when we ran out of gas on the hill. They managed it alright.” Kaya added.

“Alright.” She opened her purse. They were getting low on straight cash, even with Zeff refusing to let her pay. She’d have to add ‘pawn shop’ to the list of priorities. She pulled a few bills out and forced Sanji to take them.

“I’ll see about finding someone discreet.” Sanji said. “I’ll be quick.” he jogged to his bike. Zoro staying. After all, Sanji was the only one not wanted… yet. The bike revved and he was off.

“Maybe its not the worst thing.” Kaya said. “I mean, i love it, but, well.” she gestured to the front end. “Its not exactly a long term option.”

“Those seats hurt my butt.” Luffy chimed in. 

“Hard to nap.” Zoro said, still stretching his legs from the motorcycle.

“Nothing else is gonna be much better though.” Nami started. 

“Anything that's not a big yellow target would be great.” Usopp said. “Still.” he rubbed a bit of twisted metal. “I’ll always remember it.”

“Who could forget, Kaya crashed it into Arlongs cars!” Luffy said.

“Saved our skins.” Zoro added. “Still, definitely totaled.” 

“Yeah.” Nami said. They had seven. Six since Sanji had the bike. Not a lot of cars could hold that many, and still be easy to fill. Even if she wanted to add Grand theft auto to her charges, the gas budget would be insane. Her purse felt even emptier. They could always split the party, do two cars. But they only had two drivers. They couldn't travel as far or as long. Another finger found its way to her forehead.

“You’re doing it again.” Luffy smiled.

“Right.” she rubbed her forehead, tried to release some tension. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Kaya said with her own smile.

“We will.” she said. She even believed herself.

At least Chopper didn't wake. Poor boy had had enough trouble sleeping. She could be happy about that. 

“Alright. Since we are here, who wants a midnight snack?” Hands flew up. She smiled. “I'll get started.”


	10. Summer's End Pt. 2/3

**Summer’s End Pt.2**

Take to the sunrise

Bring nothing but the seeds of dreams yet untrue

And hands willing to work

The winch cable whirred slowly under the yellow hazards of the tow truck, and ever so slowly the back of the bus lifted. Nami had already, with the help of the tow truck guy, changed the front tire out for a rear. She wiped a clean wrist across her head, and looked at her greasy hands. Car work wasn't so bad, though her arms were sore.

Nami looked at the man. His sides were shaved down, graying, and with a sapphire blue pompadour. He leaned tiredly against his truck, watching the bus climb inch by inch.

“I hope Sanji didnt wake you.” She offered. He turned and gave a weak smile.

“No sweat Sis! Competition is fierce in the city. No time for sleep.”

“Really? For tow trucking?”

“Oh yeah.” he said, working the winch. The bus stopped lifting. “Course it's not just that. Most places have autoshops and tow-truckers separate. But in Seven city, if you can’t do it all, you don't stand a chance. Number one car manufacturer this side the Grandline. Hell, Harley himself rode my streets.” He said, giving an appreciative glance to Sanji’s bike, parked not far from where the chef was at the OTG, cooking burgers as fast as Luffy could eat them. “That custom job was Galley-la i bet.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow and nodded. “How’d you know?” 

“The welds. I’d know Paulie’s welds anywhere.”

“So you know your cars then.” Nami smiled, “The bus?” If they really were the best car makers, that also meant they were the most expensive, which spelled Ill for her purse.

“No way no how i'm afraid.” he waved her and they walked to the front of the bus. He had a hammer, and started banging, hard, to twist the metal so it wouldn’t drag on the ground. “I’m not one to ask questions, but this radiator is bent to all hell, and this here.” he pulled a hose free. “Well, i don't know how you drove this thing.” he banged again.

“I'm guessing you're not interested in buying it as scrap?” Nami tried. She knew the bus was gone, they’d all known, It hurt still. Now she had to try and avoid a total loss. And she was sure Kaya wouldn't mind. He rubbed his head.

“A junker might give you a couple grand for the steel. These old hunks were made pre fiberglass. One of the few times it might be cheaper to reclaim rather than buy fresh from a plant. But it’s a narrow margin.”

“We’d take anything for it at this point.” He nodded at that.

“I can ask around, a sister company of mine runs demolition and reclamation.” Then he looked at the crowd by the fire, night just starting to lift. Honestly Nami figured she had luggage under her eyes with how tired she felt. She fully planned to sleep on the ride in, which might prove difficult with the tilted bus.

“That’d be great.” She flashed him a big smile.

“Least I can do, for the tip and all.” he returned the smile, slightly stronger. “The cab fits two and a half, if you're ready to go?” She nodded, stepping into the grass.

“Boys, let's pack it up! Chopper, ride with me.” She’d skip sleep. Getting on his good side was now imperative. 

“So I gotta ask.” He changed gears, trailing the bike that once again held two. Nami caught his quick side glance. “Was it a uh, family roadtrip? Cousins or something?” 

“Something like that.” she rubbed Chopper's hair as he rubbed his eyes.

“Like Romani?” 

“Just world travelers. Like to see the sights.” 

He nodded and Nami relaxed when silence settled in. The city was coming into view now, and she felt her breath hitch. The man grinned.

“Not many sights like it huh?” he said with pride. Nami nodded, there wasn't. The City was nestled next to the Grandline mountains, a waterfall spraying an early morning rainbow high over the city. Snaking aqueducts like giant water slides worked their way down from the mountain, miles across, until they spilled out into a river, that in turn fed into the ocean. Luffy would be ecstatic. She groaned on the inside. He’d want to ride them. He would try to ride them, hell he might succeed in riding them.

“Only city to have the majority of its power grid to run on good old aqua. They call it a blue city, but we are green yo!” He said it in such a flamboyant way that Chopper giggled. This seemed to make the man happy as he finally had a real grin on.

“Do you get that view everyday?” She asked, still mesmerized by what must be a multi mile long rainbow right over the city.

“Half the year, but we're coming up on the storm season, and well, it gets a little floody. The river that feeds us actually thaws in  _ our  _ winter, just to give you an idea how far that waterfall goes.”

“Sounds dangerous.” Chopper said.

“Hey don't fret it little bro. See there,” he pointed to an unfinished aqueduct, a few sizes larger than its neighbors. “Mayor says that this new one should take the brunt of the yearly flood right out to the ocean. But even if it doesn't, we have our floaties.” 

“Good. it's unfinished.” Nami sighed in relief, and then she caught a terrified look from Chopper and a curious look from the man, “The straw hat… he’s gonna try and ride them.”

The man busted up, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh man. Last time I did that, I nearly went all the way out to the ocean. If he does try it, just tell him to watch out for the Yagara bull fish. There like salmon, only we seem to be the only people that have them. They rush up the duct’s during storm season.”

“They swim up from the ocean?” Chopper exclaimed.

“Sure yeah, they can get big too, I used to have a pair of King Yagaras, they were like tuna, usually we don't get the kings upriver, but with this one.” he gestured again to the huge aqueduct, “they just might.” 

“So cool!”

“Chopper?” she said with a sweet voice, then got close, with hard eyes. “Don't tell Luffy about the fish. Okay?” She ended sweet. He got his serious face on and nodded solemnly.

“I understand.” 

“Me too.” The man said with his same grin.

The man pulled the truck to the back of a respectable sized workshop ‘Franky’s house’ spelled out in once bright blue letters on the front, only half their neon working. Which was much the tone for the entire place. Paint chipped from the walls, graffiti left uncovered, and over all the place had an air of ‘last legs’. Except the cars. Every single car was picture perfect.

“Those are mine there, still waiting for a buyer.” He jutted his chin, and she got a better looked as he navigated around the yard. They were all too small for them, but each once was shiny, new, and fashionable. 

“You really meant it when you said you do everything.” she mentioned, seeing a workshop, a junk yard, a paint station, hell he even had a tire shed.

“No doubt. Real mechanics are like mothers, they handle their babies from conception to when they move out, and even then, they are always welcome home.” He shifted, throwing an arm behind her seat as he slowly backed the bus up. 

“And the manufacturing of the parts?” 

He shrugged, throwing the truck in park. “I’d like to machine all my own, and I do, when it's cheaper than buying bulk. But times are hard.” 

“That's impressive. That one person could do so much.” 

He grinned opening the door. “Daddio taught me alot, and uh, you’re all welcome to hang out in the house, Kiwi and Mozu won't be up for a few more hours.” 

“No way!” Usopp shouted almost as soon as they had entered, he rushed past Nami and Luffy, almost shoulder checking the broad shouldered Franky as he went. “You like the Sunny’s?” it was more a yell, and he pointed at the flag that hung over the tool bench. “They are my favorite band! I used to listen to them on the radio with my old man.” 

“Oh yeah?” Franky had a smile. “Don't see many of their fans around nowadays, they must have broken up when you were still a bab.” 

“A skull flag!” Luffy shouted.

“Yeah, it was there thing, renegades of funk.” Usopp shouted.

“Should have known you’d have the soul spirit.” Franky gestured to the loosely tailed afro.

“Of course.” Usopp started proudly, playing with his hair. “Before he skipped town with his own band, he made sure I knew what was up.” 

“Well if you like them, you’ll freak over this. Give me a minute.” Franky disappeared into another room. Nami used the chance to survey the tools. Each one cleaned, put away. The workshop was immaculate. 

“Check this.” Franky was holding an electric guitar, several signatures across it. He passed it to Usopp who held it with divine reverence. 

“Is this… this looks like, but no, is, but” Usopp stuttered and Nami watched Franky’s grin grow. “You have every signature, this is the same guitar model that Cutty Flam used.

“Not just the same model Bro, that is his guitar.” 

“But, how…?” Usopp looked up. Franky only held his arms wide, his fingers gesturing a ‘come on, almost there’ Then Usopps faced dropped. “No way, you’re?”

“You know it.” 

“Ohmygod.” Kaya was there in an instant, supporting Usopp, and grabbing the guitar as the man nearly fainted.

“Whoa bro. I appreciate it, but don't go dying on me.” 

“You don't understand,” Kaya said, gently handing the guitar back to Franky. “I got him all of your records for a birthday gift a few years back, he wore them out.” 

Now it was Franky’s turn to be surprised. “You don't say.” 

Nami sensed something wrong. It was too quiet, she looked around, Sanji and Zoro were heading in, Kaya and Chopper were there, okay, oh no.

“Luffy!” she shouted, there was no response. “Damn it. Zoro, watch Chopper, I’ll be back.” she stormed out of the shop, or house, or whatever Franky wanted to call it. “Where'd you go!” 

“Look it!” She found him on the top of one junk piles, pointing to the aqueducts, “they did have giant slides!” 

…

Franky had moved them further into the house, and now Zoro, Sanji and Chopper sat on a couch, watching on as Franky passed Usopp a joint, and started playing out a tune, tapping his foot to some pedals, and the surround sound kicked up with a saxophone. 

“You know this one bro?” Usopp coughed and nodded, passing the joint back. Franky grinned 

“Alright, let's hear it.” Usopp grabbed the mic, the music moving his body, and Franky picked up the guitar. Usopp started to sing.

“Holy...”

“Shit....” Zoro finished, the two men sharing a look. Kaya came back, a cola for herself and Chopper. 

“He’s good right.” She smiled. “I told him he should have kept going with it.”

“He’s great!” Chopper beamed. “Like a real band!” 

The two playing were separated by a wall, a window running its width, and the music pumped through clean. 

“Seriously Kaya, i'm with you, he should have done it.” Sanji smiled.

“Oh, here we go.” she said, leaning back.

Usoppp had tossed the bandana out of his hair, the afro, with some help, was coming into its full glory, and Franky was shouting encouragements as he riffed on the guitar. Sanji nudged Zoro’s side.

“You got any hidden talents like that?” 

“What, holding a sword in my mouth ain't enough?” Zoro had a shit eating grin. Sanji blushed.

“Boys, there's a child!” Kaya admonished. One look, and Chopper was still entirely enthralled with the music.

“I'm not the one getting hot and bothered by longnose there.” Zoro sniped, making her blush. 

“Be nice. Who says she’s the only one.” Sanji sniped back.

“Don't get any funny ideas Sanji, he’s mine.” Kaya said with an evil glint in her eye. Zoro just scoffed, and looked at the cook. 

“What about you?” 

Sanji considered it for a moment. “I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue.” Zoro snorted.

“Of course you could. Somehow that's just too fitting.” 

“Why would you need to do that?” Chopper asked, causing all three to look at him.

“Uh…” Sanji started, making Zoro laugh.

“Chopper, you’re old enough. Has anyone given you the birds and bee’s talk?” Kaya asked gently. Chopper flushed, and looked at his feet. 

“Uh, but, why would you need a cherry for that?” 

Zoro tried harder to stifle his laughter, rolling in on himself.

“Well… you see-” Sanji tried.

“No!” Kaya said. “He knows enough.”

“She’s right.” Chopper was still red. “I don't want to know.”

“Those pipes my man.” Franky tossed Usopp a towel, wiping himself down, and then cracked his own cola. “Tell me you’ve got a deal with someone?” 

“Nah.” Usopp wiped his face.

“That's a shame. You know i still have some friends if-” a phone rang and Franky’s mood soured as he looked at the offending device. “Damn its nine already? I’ll be right back.” He grabbed the wireless, closing himself into the office. The door slamming. Usopp looked to the door with a quirked brow, then shrugged and looked at the group, slinging the towel around his shoulders. 

“What’d you think?” 

“I think he was about to get you signed.” Kaya said, tugging him into a passionate kiss.

“Gotta give it to you longnose.” Zoro said when they had parted. “I thought with all that nervousness on the bus that you’d sound like a dying cat. Not bad.” Usopp huffed a single laugh.

“Dying cat huh?” He smirked. “I showed you then.” 

Franky chose then to slam the door back open, smashing what Zoro figured was the end call button. 

“Sorry about that.” He tried a smile, but it came out hollow. “Let me call my little sisters, see if they can pop on by to check out the bus.” he was dialing.

“Everything good?” Sanji asked. 

“Yeah Bro.” Franky replied, not looking up. “Just work ya know?” the phone went to his ear. Sanji nodded,

“Here, ya’ll don't need to be bored.” Franky clicked on the TV, tossing the remote to an unexpecting Chopper, who fumbled it, the batteries spilling out.

_ “And new in from Loguetown, Chief Sengoku says that the fugitives tied to the Drum-lake bank robbery, and the arson in Syrup town are suspected heading south to Water seven-” _

Zoro was scrambling for the batteries, as was Chopper. Zoro managed to grab one, fitting it first in wrong, then right,just as Chopper held up the second. He slammed it in, and changed the channel, seeing just briefly that their images had been soaring across the bottom of the screen.

“Uh, bros?” Franky asked, head tilted to one side, phone ringing in his hand. Usopp was stock still, Chopper was scared half on, half off the couch. Zoro had subtly moved a hand to his sword. And then Kaya smiled.

“Oh did we not mention that?” 

“You’re telling me I took in a hot bus? Oh man.” Franky shook his head. “If Lucci finds out i'm finished, for good.”

“Its not like you knew right? Can't you just claim ignorance?” Kaya tried. 

“Well i know now don't I?” Franky exclaimed. “And it wouldn't matter, this guy has had it out for me for years.”

“Who is he?” Sanji asked, lighting his third cigarette of the hour.

“He’s a pompous big wig lawyer who gets his rocks off crushing small businesses with the thinnest of accusations. Word around the city is he’s in the pocket of the Enies Lobby conglomerate. A cannibalistic auto group.” Franky sighed deeper into his hands, phone forgotten between his legs. “I can't prove nothing, but the prick Lucci likes to send out inspectors to people like me, real asshole types who ping you on the smallest thing. And an operator's license only has so many infractions before it gets revoked. Once that happens, I can't operate. I’ve seen it happen a dozen times, Enies lobby rolls up all slick, pretends to care, and offers to buy out the shop for pennies on the dollar.”

“So just don't sell.” Zoro offered.

“That's just it man. It's a five year ban on the license. Without the work, I’d go broke paying the taxes.”

“Real scummy people.” Kaya said, rubbing his shoulder gently.

“You said it… worse yet, that was the inspector earlier, if i don't move the bus before three i'm done for.”

“And moving it through town would be risky.” Sanji said. “Anybody could see your truck.” his brow furrowed, and he tapped the ash out the cracked front door.

“So let's take it apart.” Usopp was tying his bandana back on. “I used to run a junkyard, we can throw the pieces around in your piles, hide them a bit. And if you’ve got the paint to spare we can even hide the yellow.” He thumbed to the workshop.

“A entire bus man? In six hours? It's hopeless.” 

“Big Bro!” Zoro watched as Sanji flinched. The door was kicked open, and striding in were two women, a small army behind them, all with various tools.

“Kiwi? Mozu?” Franky was confused, and one of the twins held up a phone, an active call on it. 

“You didn't hang up.”

“We heard everything.”

“Let's tear it apart.” the first lady finished.

“You guys… you’d crime for me?” he looked touched, teary eyed even.

“If it hurts that spandy bastard inspector, we’d do anything.” one of the workers said out, hefting a sledge on his shoulders. Zoro gave Sanji an exhausted look, finding the man equally tired. The blonde shrugged, unbuttoning his vest.

Zoro pushed another sheet of yellow steel through the saw, looking around as one piece fell, and he set another to go through. Kaya and Chopper had on painters masks, one of the sisters ferrying them the cut slabs. They had the sprayers, going slow and steady. Usopp and Franky were ripping the frame from the chassis, and Sanji had removed his shirt, half buried in the engine block, dirty, sweaty under the southern sun, and… sexy. Zoro shook his head, watching the blonde pull another piece out, handing it to another of the demo workers, who gave it a once over before tossing it in a keep pile. They’d been at this for hours now, with still no sight of Luffy or Nami. Which was bad. After all they couldn’t stay while the inspector was here, for sure they would be recognized. Plus, why did Luffy get to skip out on all the hard work? He pushed another sheet through, the noise grinding on his ears, despite the ear plugs.

He thought they were making great time, the bus was up on three different jacks, the wheels long gone, and its guts half strewn about the yard, workers ferrying them to various hiding spots. And Franky had just torched the license plates until they’d been nothing but slag. Another piece of siding went off the end of the saw bench. He dared not assume though. Every worker was just as grim faced as Franky himself, the blaring funk doing nothing to ease the stress. The second sister looked at her watch.

“Two hours! Pick it up!” one of her workers, a huge guy whose name Zoro hadn’t caught, roared, lifting the twenty feet of siding left, off by himself, and tossed it a few feet into the yard. More men rushed to it with hammers and bolt cutters, like ants on candy.

“Its gonna be tight.” the other twin called. Franky grumbled, tossing a section of roofing to the floor 

“Bars on me if we make it!” he called. A round of cheers went up. Zoro grinned. Redoubling his efforts. He was sweating like a pig, the machinery hot in the workshop, and the summer heat not doing any favours. A cold beer would hit the spot.

Nami and Luffy didn't show before three. 

“What should we do?” Sanji asked Zoro. 

“I don't know.” He finished the last bit of steel. Noting the wall clock. They still had ten minutes. The bus was gone. Lost to the various piles. Everyone was wrapping up the last of the work, a majority of the workers had already left, to not rouse too much suspicion.

“You guys can't stay here though. Nothing personal.” Franky said.

“But we can't ditch them, what if we can't find them again?” Chopper said out. Franky looked to the kid, rubbing his neck, clearly unsure of what to do.

“Hey bro. Whatever happened to the sex shack those teens had.” Zoro couldn't tell if it was Mozu or Kiwi, he guessed Kiwi since she had the green top.

“Oh yeah.” he smiled. “Those damn kids, finally coming in handy.” He jogged over to a pile, disappearing into it. Only to reemerge a minute later. “It's safe, mostly. Still here at least.”

“Hiding in a junk pile. That's a new one.” Sanji said out.

“For some.” Usopp said smugly. Zoro quirked a brow.

“You hid in your own junk piles? From what?” 

“Bears.” Usop slung an arm over his shoulders. “From bears Zoro.”

“Oi, come on.” Sanji called, already by Franky.

Overall it wasn't too bad. After Zoro kicked some sheet metal over the used condoms it’d been homey. If you liked sharp metal bits and low lighting. As it was he had snagged one of the slits that showed him the yard.

“It stinks.” he muttered quietly, watching the fence slide open, just barely catching Franky’s lumbering form waving a guy in.. 

“So you fit right in. I was serious, you know, about needing a shower.” Sanji called, chewing the hell out of a cigarette.

“Guys, haven't you ever played hide and seek?” Chopper said in a strained whisper, putting a finger to his lips. “Shh!” Zoro looked at him, then at the others, he smirked. 

“Sorry bud.” He watched, catching glimpses of some guy with a daylight leather fetish and a clipboard. He seemed angry, which was probably a good sign. 

The bottles clinked, and they pulled back with a cheer, downing their drinks. Franky had even gone out of his way to get Chopper glass root beer bottles. Zoro sucked his bottle down in the first gulp, wiping his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

“Well earned everyone! I'm touched, i don't know what to say.” Franky said.

“Say i can have another.” Zoro called, flipping his bottle upside down.

“Here.” Mozu pulled one from the pack, tossing it over. He capped it with his teeth.

“He looked absolutely ruffled.” Kaya said.

“Oh he was.” Franky smiled, “Spandy couldn't find anything wrong, prick inspector.”

“I'm glad. I do feel bad that we put you in that position.”

“Ah,” Franky waved. “I should know better than to tow from out of the city. But the money he was offering was too good.” Franky tapped his bottle to Sanji who’d extended his. 

“Saved our skins.” Sanji said. “Would have hated carrying all that,” he jutted to the small water tower, various bags and of course the OTG. “the rest of the way.”

“Call it even, you'll put in a hard day's work. But uh,” he looked to the clock which now red half past six. “Where are your friends?” 

“Zoro!” Luffy belted as if on cue from outside. Wet feet slapping on concrete as he drew closer into the shop’s door into the house proper. He appeared in the open doorway dripping wet. “Guess what we did!” 

Nami was behind him, surprisingly with her own smile and sopping wet hair. She had a few bags in her hands.

…

“I'm sorry.” Hina said, putting the car in park. Smoker looked out, and up at the building. “I tried, Sengoku tried. But Garp-”

“It's fine.” He put a cigar in his mouth. “Bastard’s had it out for me since I first got cuffs on his brat.”

“It's not fine.” Hina spat, looking at him over the rim of her shades. “If Garp gets his way you’ll be facing criminal charges.” Smoker didn't respond. He rolled the window down and eyed the clock. He had time. He lit up. 

“Figure anything out about Kriegs disappearance?”

She scoffed. “Have you thought about what you are going to say?” 

“I thought honesty was the best policy.” he cut out gruffly.

“Not when you're sitting on a small fortune of felonies.” She said, glaring at him hard. “Thatch is just the tip of your fucked up iceberg. I don't know what Garp found out about Zeff, but if he has any hard proof…”

“I know.” Smoker blew out a ring. “Bet he has Akainu up there with him.”

“Do you have any plan beyond looking menacing?” 

“Would it look desperate if I threw Garps favouring Luffy into the conversation?”

She huffed and nodded. “Yeah, that'd scream guilty… You should have just taken Ace and hit the road. You know Sengoku was trying to avoid this. He was tossing you a bone.” 

“Well i'm not a damn dog.”

“Learn a few tricks!” She pleaded. “Save yourself some trouble.” 

“Where does it end? When I'm hopping up and down, balancing Garps treats on my nose?” 

“Maybe with you keeping your job, staying out of prison?” 

He huffed and shook his head.

“Look.” She started softer. “You are a good cop. Keep your temper in check. Answer their questions. Let your record speak for itself, and do not goad them. Garp thinks this is just a formality. If you want to beat this, you need your best behaviour. Play it smart.”

“Thank you for coming Sargeant Smoker.” Akainu said. Smoker nodded, taking his seat, a simple chair. He set his folder down next to the one water glass and settled in. Across from him was Akainu, Garp, and Tsuru. “We understand the difficulty with the recent injury.”

“It was no problem.'' He tried a smile. He got to neutral before he gave up and held it. 

“If all parties are sufficiently reviewed i’d like to dive right in.” Akainu gave him a glance, his lips not quite scowling. Garp was out right grinning. At least Tsuru was taking this seriously. Smoker glanced around, one way glass on the right, familiar gray all around. Fluorescent lighting, interesting place for a review. He nodded.

“I understand your injuries were inflicted by Arlong, shortly before his capture?”

“Yes.” 

“I also understand that it was with your help that Arlong was able to escape Drum-lake, with over a million dollars in still unrecovered assets?” 

“Yes, that is true.” 

“And was this before or after Officer Thatch was shot and killed by Arlong?” Smoker ground his teeth. He wanted to smash the smile off Garps face then.

“It was after Thatch was shot. However at the time we were uncertain of his condition.” 

“And did you or did you not carry out these actions with the permission of your C. O Captain Edward Newgate?” 

“I'm sorry, what does this have to do with the events-”

“Sargeant, I'd like to remind you that this is a good faith review. You of course have the right to remain silent to any and all of our questions, however electing to do so will result in this case being heard before a judge and jury.” Akainu warned.

“It was without the Captains approval.” Smoker said.

“And you acted alone?” Akainu turned a page.

“Yes.”

Akainu set the page down. “Sargeant, several officers from your Precinct say that they saw Sargeant Marco following you.”

“The Sergeant was trying to dissuade me from acting.”

“And you ignored him?”

“Yes.”

“And you were aware at the time that the Police had handed over the situation to the Federal Agents?”

“Yes I was.”

“Then Sargeant can you please explain to us why you chose to act, both against your Captain's orders, and the Agency?”

“I acted to save the hostages trapped in the bank, and our officers.” 

“You were of course aware that the Agency had trained negotiators, for that exact reason?” 

“I was aware, yes.”

Akainu leaned back, his hands open. “And still you saw fit to act independent of the Law’s backing?” Smoker narrowed his eyes.

“I’d like to remind the reviewers that i have been in charge of the Arlong task force for the last ten years. I remind you of this, because having worked on him for so long, i recognized a pattern in his actions that led me to believe that there was no alternative way to end the situation without further casualties.”

Akainu smirked. “And did your actions indeed prevent any further casualties?” 

“Unfortunately, no. the bank owner was shot and killed, and Officer Portgas was injured.”

“I see.” Akainu said and flipped another page. “And this Officer, Ace, are the two of you romantically involved?” 

“What?” Smoker asked, his breath hitching, “No.”

“You’re sure that’s your answer?”

“Yes.” he bit. “Officer Portgas was a member of the task force, and one of my previous trainee’s. We share no romantic involvement.”

Akainu narrowed his eyes. “Very well. Then would you mind explaining how you were made aware of the panic exit you used to help Arlong escape?” 

“Officer Portgas.” He answered. Akainu shared a look with Garp and Tsuru.

“Please elaborate.”

“From my  _ incomplete _ understanding, Officer Ace reached out to another Officer with his personal phone, he learned about the exit from the owner.”

“And this Officer was?” 

“Sargeant Marco.”

“And when you were made aware of this, why did you not make the Agency aware of it?” 

“Again, I believed that the best option for defusing the situation was to go, unarmed and by myself, to negotiate with Arlong.”

“By yourself? Sergeant, Arlong was aware you were assigned to capture him at the time of the robbery correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“And knowing this you thought that you were the best one to negotiate with him? Not a specially trained hostage negotiator?” 

“Yes.”

“And you are aware that these actions led directly to the events that led to the hospitalization of you and Corporal Tashigi? As well as Officer Portgas’ injury?” 

“Yes.”

“And if i am not mistaken, it was also your idea to place officers inside the bank?”

“Yes.” Finally on topic.

“Why?”

“Mr. Drum’s son had gone missing two weeks prior to the robbery. We had officers in place in case a robbery would happen. If they planned to use the son as leverage we needed Officers on the inside. We recovered a threat from the bank that proved my hypothesis.”

“And ultimately this plan did not work. In fact it led to the death of an Officer, Sergeant, and your actions afterwards led to more injuries. Correct?”

“My actions led  _ directly _ to the capture of Arlong.”

“Sargeant, it is the opinion of Internal affairs that your actions, both prior and after the bank robbery are indicative of a pattern, stemming from a case early in your Career. Another child abduction-”

“What does that case have to do with Arlong?” He bit.

“-and again with Zeff. This pattern is a pattern of disregard for the chain of command, for the law. Would you agree Sergeant?” Akainu asked, eyes hard.

“Could the reviewer elaborate on what they mean by Zeff?” Smoker asked equally hard.

“It is our belief that you let him live, purposely misled your superiors to aid him.”

“Last I checked we worked with proof.” Smoker bit. 

“And you had none when you acted at the bank, no proof that you could save those hostages.” 

“I had seven years of proof that Arlong has a pattern. Excessive force, especially when dealing with the law. Flagrant abuse of hostages. Seven years of proof that he does not negotiate, does not give in. Seven years of profilers picking my cases apart piecing Arlong’s mind together. It was from that proof that I made an educated decision to act.”

“Sargeant i’d like to remind you-”

“You haven’t told me what the review is for. What specific actions we are here for.” Smoker said. Akainu scowled.

“The review is concerning the death of Officer Thatch.”

“And he was dead before i entered that bank, Correct?” Smoker bit.

“We will be asking the questions Sargeant.” 

“He was dead. Meaning this review is on my actions leading up to the bank robbery.”

“Yes.” Tsuru said, holding a hand up to Akainu. “This is a review on officer Thatch’s death and the actions that led to it.”

“Then I will be answering only questions relevant to that.”

“Once again this is a good faith-”

“And I have put in my good faith.” Smoker bit, leaning closer to the recorder. “I have answered questions with no relevance to this review. On good faith. And so far no questions on my actions that led up to it. Including rather personal questions, and questions about a case that i have already been put to trial for. Which is against the laws this review panel claims to uphold. Any further questions irrelevant to my action leading up to placing officers inside that bank, and I will be requesting a review of this meeting by the District attorney.”

“You know that’d lead to court.” Tsuru said warningly.

“If that becomes the case, then I promise to give a full account of my time with the Police. Leaving out no details.” He glared at Garp, whose smile fell. “I can imagine the last thing we want would be to air our business to the general public.” 

The three shared looks, then faced him again.

“Very well Sargeant, starting with the investigation into the child abduction-”


	11. Summer's End Pt. 3/3

**Summer’s End Pt.3**

And when there is no hope of the old life left

Forget its need

And go selfishly on

“Was it fun at least?” Zoro asked, running the humming razor along the sides of Nami’s head, slowly and carefully. The group as a whole was hunkered down in the accommodating Franky house, and right now He was in Franky’s bathroom, letting another lock of Nami’s hair fall. Along the counter were boxes of dyes, a small tub of bleach, and the open razor case.

“Yeah.” She gave a warm smile from the mirror. “I mean, as fun as riding literal wild fish can be. But uh, yeah.” 

Zoro smiled, running a hand along the short fuzzy side. “I'm glad. If something didn't change soon I was worried you were gonna have a heart attack. Miss angst.” he started on the other side. 

“Whatever brood lord.” she bit playfully, and he watched her rolling her wrist.

“One of the bulls hurt your hand?” he asked, not expecting her to flinch. “Whoa, don't move.” he had a hand on her head, pulling the razor back, glad he hadn't shaved anything he didn't mean to. “I take it no. not the bulls.”

“No, uh.” 

She looked at her hand, then in the mirror. “Back at the Baratie, with Arlong, I hit him and nothing. He didn't budge.” Her voice was quiet even for the small room. “I hit him with everything and he didn't feel it.” 

Zoro gave her a half smile. Her tears that night made more sense now.

“If you want, I could teach you how to fight.” He resumed his shaving. 

“Yeah?” She looked hopeful.

“Of course.” he let another lock fall. “No one should have to go around unsure if they can take care of themself. Especially when they are strong as you.” He clicked off the razor. Noting a scar on her head, Only just exposed by the shaved hair. Old. He was going to ask, but she spoke first.

“I certainly don't feel strong.” She was staring at her hands

“Because you are only focusing on one aspect of strength.” He slapped on gloves, and began mixing up the bleach. “Raw power isn't the only strength. I could throw Usopp over the fence and into the neighbor’s neighbors yard. But if he had me at a hundred feet.” Zoro clicked his tongue. “Its possible he could get lucky.” 

Nami snorted. “Yeah, but he’s had years with that slingshot. I've had years doing paperwork. Hell carpal tunnel can kick my ass.”

“Don't sell yourself short.” he started brushing the bleach into her remaining top hair, still a bit over three feet long. “With a drive, you threw Arlong against the entire city. You hit a bank, saved Tony, and skipped town before the police even knew about you. Your strength is here.” he tapped her head with the back of the brush. “Indirect fighting.”

“You mean running away and letting you all do it?”

“I was thinking more, applying leverage.” he smirked, scar forgotten.

“And how is this practical for the city?” She asked, catching the long pipe Zoro picked from a junk pile. The noon air crisp with a wind washing them in a wet breeze. She had bright teal hair now, back in a tight braid. The crew had gathered on and around the stoop to watch. Franky, with a laugh, had put on Bus Stop’s Kung Fu fighting with Carl douglas, him and Usopp singing along as they watched.

“Don't worry about that right now.” Zoro said, holding his own pipes, shorter, more sword like to her bo-staff. “Just focus on the staff. Two ends, the reach you can have. And remember your strength.” Zoro delighted in seeing her get serious. Her hands tightend on the copper pipe. She was looking at him, but he could feel her taking in their environment. He moved forward, fast but not as fast as he could move, and brought a sword down overhead. She blocked it, wincing as the shock hit her wrists. He brought the second pipe to the side, and she dodged. 

“This hurts.” she rolled her wrist again. 

“Indirect.” he said, and came again. Again from up top. She sidestepped him, bringing the pipe down. He crossed his pipes, catching it. She brought the bottom up then, and he had to rush to block it before it hit somewhere very uncomfortable. He held her there for a second, letting her think, and then she got a glint in her eye, forcing the pipe into the dirt, and using it to bring herself up, swinging a leg for his head. He ducked, and rolled, rising as she was behind him.

She twirled the pipe in her hands with a smile. 

“Not bad. But your footwork needs improvement.” Zoro said, moving in again. He lashed out wide, but fast, making her move from the left to the right, boxing her in until he swiped low and slow, taking her from her feet.

She rose with a scowl, wiping a hand to her cheek, flicking off sweat, and doing the same to the other side, leaving small grease trails. He waved her over with one pipe.

She came thrusting it like a spear, replicating the way Zoro had forced her out of her root. However Zoro simply danced around her. She was watching his feet as much as she was him. So she didn't notice when her back was to the fence. He batted the pipe away, moving into her guard, blocking the pipe's other end with one pipe, and with the other tinged the fence rail by her head. She was trapped.

She groaned, moving around him, back to her starting place, and leveled the pipe again. Zoro went at her again, boxing her in, only this time she danced around him, deflecting his pipe at just the right time to slip past him, she tapped his shoulder, and when he spun with a backslash, he whiffed at air, she was well back. He came again, sweeping in with both pipes as he went. She thrust out, he dodged, still rushing, and swiped close. She ducked, spinning, catching her pipe in between his legs like a fulcrum lever, and pushed hard while standing. He tripped, hitting the dirt on his ass.

Cheers came from the stoop. She smiled.

“Be careful!” Chopper called “you could get tetanus!” Zoro stood, Nami was back at her start again.

“Kick it up a notch.” She called. He shrugged. Rolled the pipes in his hand, giving a few test swings, faster and faster. She watched intently. Once he was confident of his control, he closed.

Zoro flinched as the alcohol pad hit his cheek. Nami had had less control.

“I told you to be careful.” Chopper glared, rubbing with perfect care despite his rageful aura. “I said be careful, but instead you go and get whacked.”

“Lucky shot.” Zoro said. His jaw was aching. He looked out from the stoop as Sanji led Nami and Luffy through some leg stretches and kicks.

“Oh?” He pulled back with skeptical eyes. “You think i’d believe anybody could hit a superhero?” Zoro raised an eyebrow, remembering carrying the radiator in that horrid heat. With nothing but the salty sea breeze to quench his thirst. Then he smiled.

“Superheroes never work alone ya know.” he raised his brows, and glanced at Nami and the others. Chopper looked over, and back. 

“Now i get it.” he said. Undoing a band-aid and putting it on Zoro’s cheek. Zoro rubbed his hair.

“Now go practice!” the kid nodded and scampered off.

“So bro.” Franky said, coming out the house, buttoning up a shirt with his business’ logo on it. “What's the story, how'd this all start?” Zoro shrugged. 

“No idea really. One day I was moving, the next I found myself trying to protect him. Havent really looked back. Somehow along the way we all got tangled up.” Franky smirked.

“I can respect that brother. Family is family no matter how you find ‘em right?” he clapped Zoro’s shoulder and pulled out a ring of keys. Zoro nodded. “Well I'm off to deliver a car, I'll be back in a few hours. Don't burn the place down!” He called, with more genuine pleading then his mirth indicated. 

Zoro waved as Franky drove the custom built car around the corner and out the lot, the gates loud racket the only indication it closed. He settled against the wall, decided a nap sounded great. He drifted off to Luffy and Choppers excited ‘hah, and he-yawing’ as they kicked.

When he woke the sun had shifted considerably. There was a half ripped parasail shading him, a cigarette butt by its base making Zoro smile. It seemed they’d gone inside. He rose, stretching and giving a yawn. Enjoying the sun on his skin.

He heard the shutter of a camera and a man, giggling and muttering low. He cocked his head, placing Wado back in his belt. He walked around the corner to the tool shop.

“Franky?” there was a man, a foot shorter than Franky, skinnier too. He jumped in fright, and when he turned Zoro frowned. The man was wearing a costume mask. More than that he had something in his hand. “Who are you?” he asked loud, placing himself solidly in between the man and his freedom.

“Y-you're from the news.” the man's voice grated on Zoro’s ears. “Oh he is done now.” the man snapped a photo of Zoro. “Franky house is finished!” Zoro looked around the shop, noting several wires, previously immaculate, were now frayed and torn. The place was messy. And on the closest workbench Zoro could see a tool box had simply been dumped, along with who knew what kind of dark viscous liquid. It spilled onto the floor, and Zoro lifted one shoe, finding he’d stepped in it.

“Zoro who’re you-” The door opened and Nami poked her head into the tool shop. Also frowning as the man snapped a photo of her. 

“So there's more. I bet they are all here aren't they.” He pulled a phone from his pocket. “Lucci will be happy about this!” 

With an easy motion Zoro sliced the smartphone in half, drawing a shriek from the man.

“Zoro you can't just-”

“He was going to call the cops!” Zoro growled, marching forward, and flicking the mask off with the tip of Wado. it was the leather fetishist.

“The inspector?” Nami closed the door behind her as she came out. The man had gone pale, seeming to have figured out just what it meant to be in a room with fugitives. He tried to side step, to no avail. Nami gave an evil grin as she unslung the camera from the man. “This is expensive. Couple grand I bet.” she flicked through the pictures. Zoro held the mans frightened eyes.

“You don't know what you’re doing! I'm just-”

“Setting him up, yeah, that's obvious.” Nami said uninterested. “The question I want to ask is how good you are at holding your tongue.” Zoro cocked his head grinning, his blade just kissing the man's lips.

“I'm the best!” he said, backing into a workbench, spilling oil onto his own clothes, and the floor. “I can hold it, i swear, just please don't cut out my tongue! I'm begging you please”

Zoro spared Nami a glance, she had an evil grin.

“You talk a lot… not a good start.” she set the camera down, and kicked a stool towards him. It rolled across the concrete, slowing as it hit the oil. “Sit.” He did.

“What's your name?” she asked, nodding for Zoro to get closer. He did, lowering his blade.

“Special inspector Spandam.”

“Alright Spandam.” She leaned against a table, glaring at him hard. He looked from her to Zoro, terrified no matter where he looked. “Who do you work for?”

“I'm credited through the Water sev-” Nami landed a shoe on the stool between his legs, leaning in.

“Are you sure that's your answer?” Her voice was cold. He flicked his eyes again to Zoro. He snarled in response. The man let out a pathetic yelp.

“Lucci! I took a bribe to set up Franky for him. He wants Franky House Auto!”

“Oh, how much of a bribe?” He produced a small wad of hundreds. She snatched it, counting it with expert hands, before stuffing it into her bra. “When are you due back?”

“Three hours. We're meeting at a diner on seventh street. He’s expecting my pictures.”

Nami nodded, then sighed long and hard, removing her foot. She cursed. And pinned the man with a withering glare. “You really suck at this.” He gulped.

“What should we do with him?”Zoro said low, lifting his sword to hover only inches from the man's throat.

“We’ll be gone soon enough. Knock him out. We will let him see what mercy Franky has.” Zoro nodded, and with the buttcap knocked him out. He slumped from the stool, and fell to the floor. 

“Fuck.” Nami leaned against the bench again, shaking. Zoro sheathed his sword. “Why is it always like this.” She ran a hand through hair that wasn't there.

“Beware the thief welcomer, his guests leave pocketless.” Zoro said. She snorted, placing her hands on her hips.

…

Franky had tossed Spandam into his private studio, making sure that he couldn't hear them, and they could hear him. Now he sat, halfway into his second beer, glaring at the shag carpet.

“I mean, he was caught outside the law.” Kaya said.

“Yeah, If he talks you talk. Right?” Usopp suggested.

“No.” Nami said, “If you let him go, and he runs off to big wig Lucci, they’d bail him out of trespassing charges. If it even got that far, but hiding us? They’d crawl through the entire property.” Franky sighed,

“You’re right sister.” he said. “But i can't kill him.”

“So just go beat up Lucci.” Luffy shrugged, digging into a bag of chips.

“What if we go, tonight?” Sanji asked. “It'd be his word against yours.” He looked to Franky. But Nami had thought of that too. It’d been her first idea.

“We’d be wondering about an unfamiliar city, exposed. With night almost here we stand a chance of escaping. But not out of the city, not before dawn.”

“So we find a motel, hide out. I can handle getting us a van or something.” Sanji tried. Luffy stood up.

“Nothing is going to change unless you get Lucci off your back.” He was talking directly to Franky. “With us gone you’ll still have to deal with him.”

“I know that Straw-bro,” he said, half defeated. “I always knew something was gonna take me out. I’ve batted back and forth with the Lobby for a decade now.” He stood, clapping Luffy on the shoulder and looking through the glass. His back to everyone.

“Enies Lobby’s only real competition in the city is Galley-la. Little groups like me, who makes what? Two dozen in my entire yearly batch?” he shook his head. “Fish chum. It's bullshit.” his fist pounded the glass. Nami watched as the man flinched, and they heard him yelp. “Use to be heart and style in the industry. Now its all those damn box cars and-” he let it trail off. “Should have stuck to touring.” he muttered. It was quiet for a moment. Luffy was still staring at Franky, a serious air about him. Everyone else looked in variable states of guilt. With Zoro and Usopp being at opposite ends of the spectrum. 

Nami stepped up beside him. “I’m sorry.” Franky gave her a side glance and smiled.

“Nah, don't be. Like I said. It was going to happen… I need to make a call.”

“Jesus Franky what have you gotten yourself into.” the man said, looking around the room. “Every single one of them, except him,” the man jutted a thumb to Sanji “is on the news. And,” he gestured a hand to the studio, “I'm not even going to look. I, I can't know this. Why did you call me here?” He sat, taking the only chair not facing the studio.

“This is why Bergy.” Franky handed him a folder. The man, Iceberg, Franky had told them, opened it, scanned the first page and closed it. He closed his eyes at the same time.

“You’re giving me Franky Auto? Cutty what's going on?”

“Lucks up. You said you’d buy it off me. Here I am.”

“And what am i supposed to do, without its staff? I wanted us to work together.” Franky laughed.

“I won't work for Galley-La, you know that.”

“Then what are you going to do? Beg me to make this all go away? Even as mayor my power has its limits. And i met those limits keeping your license in check.”

“Nah. I’ll figure it out. I just need some cash to start something up. And i can't move my models fast enough. But you know me. Besides what that Spandam bastard ruined, my tools are top shape, best on the market. Hell you're paying just move most of it with my offer there. And I know you are always looking to expand.”

“I am.” Iceberg replied. “In my role of Ceo at Galley, but if the Mayor is found to have recently purchased your group, and a rumor leaks that I was here, with fugitives?”

“We are leaving, I promise. Really we don't want to cause either of you any trouble.” Nami tried. However it only made his brow furrow further. 

“Cutty.” he cut with an iron voice. 

“Come on Bergy, you’ve been mayor what, four times now? The people like you. Hell of alot more than Spandy. And he was caught setting me up. Use that charm and cut the guy a deal for me, i'm giving you my treasure for pennies here.”

Iceberg huffed. “Tom wouldn't let me accept such a low price for this. You know that. And as for you playing for that deal… I don't like the idea of letting him go free. To prey on other defenceless groups. But.” he waved a hand. “If I badge’d him for shutting down my little brother's group, and accused him of working for Lucci as you say, that wouldn't play out well for my or the company’s reputation. So thank your stars, you’ve stumbled into a deal I can't refuse.” Franky audibly sighed in relief. And Nami felt her own anxiety ebbing away. At least until the man eyed her. Then slowly he moved to each person. Lingering the longest on the worried Chopper, who fidgeted with his BLT and Rootbeer.

“There are a lot of stories about this group of yours, Miss. Leaving fire in your wake, and more.” He glared hard. Nami saw Choo, on the floor. Remembered his body tugging from the bullet. Then she saw Drum, and Smoker, the others. Felt the heat from the car's explosion. 

Luffy was by her side. She didn't know when he had gotten there. She glared back.

“I don't even have a lighter.” He huffed, a small smile in the corner of his lips. He stood, resting a hand on the studio door.

“I will be by tomorrow, to inspect my new purchase. And with me will be dozens of my workers. Loose-mouthed mechanics, the lot of them.” 

He was looking at her. She nodded. He went into the studio. She got to work repacking.

“Let me get a few miles away, and then release him. He-” Iceberg looked to his watch. “-Still has thirty minutes until he’s late. So no one will come looking for him for a bit still.” 

Franky nodded, and Iceberg made to leave.

“Thank you.” Nami said. Iceberg stopped, didnt look back, then shivered.

“Drafty place.” and he was gone.

“Where are we going?” Nami asked, keeping pace with Franky. They were walking the back roads, Sanji pushing his bike along the empty streets, and the rest of the group in between the two.

“I have a storage unit. Something I think you could use there. And you could hunker there for the night.” he said, taking a left turn, avoiding a busier street for an ill lit alley just wide enough for Sanji to navigate the bike through. “Where almost there.”

Nami looked ahead to where he was pointing. It wasn't like any storage place she’d seen. Not the building full of identical concrete boxes with metal doors. This was more like Garages. It was a garage. Tons of them.

“Plenty of small groups use this place to store their unsold stock when they need to make room for the next models. Nifty place.” Nami’s hope lifted.

“You said there was something for us?”

“Yeah.” he said, and stopped. He pointed. “Cameras. Hold on, let me see who's on shift.” Franky pulled out his phone. He dialed a number. A few seconds passed, then; “Hey bro, listen you on shift? Excellent, I need a quick favour. I'm just across the street, bringing some friends by to the party animal, but uh, yeah… yeah you get me man. People got needs right?” He laughed and Nami cringed. “Thank you.” he hung up. “Alright, coast is clear, we only got a few minutes.” He hurried across the street.

Nami tried to make as little eye contact with the guard who stared down from the tower. He whistled to Franky.

“You get them you disgusting champ.” he called and Franky gave a wave back, embarrassed as he met Nami's eyes. She shrugged. 

“Nothing wrong with making a living.”

The unit Franky rented only held one thing. A giant tour bus, a detailed golden Lion head piece on the hood.

“No…” Usopp was in awe, he rushed over, rubbing a hand along the sides.

“Oh yeah.” Franky said, pulling out the keys. “We can repaint it at the shop, make it a little less noticeable, and you guys can have it.

“What?” Usopp was shocked and Nami’s jaw dropped.

“Franky, this is too much!”

“What?” he laughed “It just sits here year after year. I only use it when i'm drunk, and then its just to have some fun, relive my youth a bit. Unhealthy to keep it any longer. Plus, she’s meant to be out there, on the road. Under the sun.” He patted its hood. Then looked back at them. “Who better to use it? Plus, you don't even need gas, check it.” he threw a hand to the side. Usopp found it and opened a panel.

“Whoa.” was all the long nose said.

“Solar panels, it's got two different wind turbines on the back, and enough batteries to go three weeks without sunshine or a charge station. Here, go check it out.” he clicked the key chain, and it beeped. The door opened, a staircase unfolding. Luffy was the first up it, shortly behind him was Usopp and Chopper.

Nami stayed, looking at him. “What are you gonna do Franky?” she couldn't think of anything she would do in his position. And he was still very obviously attached to the bus. She knew what it looked like, changing your life in a night. Something the whole group had some experience with. 

“Aw, you don't gotta worry about me little sis, I always land on my feet.”

“How could I not? My good luck always seems to be someone else's misfortune. I'm not heartless enough to turn a blind eye.” he shrugged, a smile still in place as he leaned against the hood. 

“I don't know yet. But Icerberg will give me fair money, and it keeps the Lobby from growing even bigger. So its no misfortune. Just another do over. I think you of all people can appreciate one of those yeah?”

“Yeah i could…” Nami said. “Well, what do you want to do?” 

“Music.” he said. “I think for a little bit i'm just gonna hole up somewhere with my guitar. Maybe see about getting a solo gig going.”

…

Robin leaned back in her chair. The computer's bright light made her eyes ache in the dark office. She glanced at the time. Just past midnight. She had gotten done early.

Of course early was rather relative she supposed, staring out from the forty-second floor into the pit of night. Her thumb played at her wedding band. And she looked at the picture of Lucci on her desk. From their wedding day. She smiled. She had a thing for the weird ones. and that bird. Oh was it an asshole. But it fit Lucci. A bird person. She leaned forward again, quickly gathering her things. If she was quick she could catch him before he went to sleep. 

He’d certainly appreciate it since she’d had to pull so much overtime recently. And she needed it. She waved to the night janitors as she made for the elevators, and checked her makeup on the way down. After touching up her eye liner, she looked for her phone.

The elevator dinged, and she got off, pushing aside work papers she withdrew the device. She sent a quick text to Kaku, letting him know they could move forward with the next step. She tried to push off the thoughts about the upcoming Fall quarter. Her car chirped at the first press of her keys, the door opening as she approached. She looked in the mirror, wondering if she wanted to wear lipstick. Terrorize her husband a bit with marks. She thought better of it, and instead texted him a warning.

Something light hearted and loin-stirring. She smiled to herself, and backed out. It’d been a while indeed.

So long that she was practically running when she got to her City center condo stack. She checked her phone in the elevator. No message back, not even seen. No matter. She’d wake him up. The elevator doors dinged and she pulled her keys from her purse, sticking them into her door.

Unlocked. Her heart froze. She tore into the apartment, pulling the mace she kept in her pocket out, looking around. 

“Lucci, baby?” she called cautiously. No response. She made her way through the room, making sure the kitchen was empty. Nothing was out of place. She turned down the hall. Something thumped from the bedroom. A moan. She inched closer, her mind running wild on what she’d find. Lucci being beaten bloody by rivals, some escaped criminal gone mad for vengeance, something worse. Her hand fumbled the knob. She heard muttering, shuhing.

She opened it, Mace held high. The lights were off but she could see the bed just fine. Lucci, naked, under-

“Kalifa.” She lowered the mace. Her fear, her lust, her love, all instantly replaced by pure rage. “Really Lucci… the secretary. For a man with seemingly endless class, something so cliche?”

“I can explain.” He said out. 

“Of course you can.” Robin shouted, “Well?” She glared daggers, shifting to Kalifa when she covered herself.

“Look, you’ve been working longer and longer nights, i've been lonely, its not like-”

“Wow.” she exploded throwing her arms out. “Just, god really scraping up top notch creativity. Come on mister big shot, at least make it good.” she sneered. “And you, toft little whore girl. What’d he promise you?”

“A ring.” she cut coldly. Robin felt her fist clench.

“Oh really.” she felt tears building. She had half a mind to start breaking things. She wanted to sweep her arms across the dresser. Smash their photos. She wanted to let the fire burn because she knew what followed. Part of it was denial. She knew that. The longer she was mad, the more nothing else changed.

“What, I want to advance my career, put in some extra time, and you just-” she shrugged, tear falling. “-what, got bored?”

“When you put it like that.” Lucci said, leaning forward, getting to his knees in the bed. “Then yeah. I got bored. You’re never around.” He shrugged. It made her stomach twist.

“And what about all those years you weren't around cause you were building your career huh?” she challenged, wiping her eyes.

“I should go.” Kalifa started and Robin aimed a finger at her.

“Stay!” she yelled.

“Robin, quiet down.” Lucci ordered.

“You know what. Here.” she tossed her ring at him. “Give it to your dead ended secretary. Leave her for the next model when it comes out, and you enjoy him while he stays.”

“Robin!” he called, “don't be stupid, what are you gonna do? Dirovce me? We didn't sign prenups, I'll own you.”

“Take notes.” she growled to the blonde. “This’ll be you in a few years.” Then looked back at the slowly inching forward Lucci. Years flew by in minutes. Her father had walked her down the aisle to him. That's something she’d never get to do again. Only by luck had it happened and now. She saw red. Felt his flushed skin on her hand. The sweat of passion he’d had for another woman just minutes ago on her skin. She raised the mace. Pressed hard. And ran off as they screamed.

An hour later she found herself drunk and in a shady bar north end of the city. Approaching last call and two wasted to check into a hotel room. She scrolled on her phone. Not taking anything in. she couldn't. Her eyes wouldnt stop watering. She gave up with a sigh, laying the phone down and her head over it. She lifted a finger at the Bartender. He slid down the bar.

“Can i get you some water?” he offered concerned, she nodded.

“Please and thank you.” 

He shuffled off, and soon enough she had a tall glass, ice and all, and even a small plate of fries. Someone settled in beside her.

“You’ve had a rough night.” She looked over, the man had a hat low, and a tiny white mouse in his shirt pocket. No that couldn't be right. She must be drunker than she thought.

“Fuck off…” She moaned. “I have mace.”

“Relax Robin.” the hat lifted. “It's me, hiding out.”

She narrowed her eyes. He looked familiar.

“It's Iceberg, from highschool? You know, Franky’s older brother?” the man tried. She knew them. An ex. Iceberg though...

“Aren't you the mayor?” she heard herself slur. She drank more water.

“Yes. trying to keep that down right now.” he smiled. “Long time. Haven't seen you since you broke my brother's heart.”

“Come to gloat that it's come to bite me in the ass?”

“How would i know that?” That was a fair point. “Wanna talk about it?”

“You never drink.” she said back, trying to hold herself in somewhat of a respectable posture. “ _ You  _ wanna talk?” He smirked, lifting his glass in cheers.

“Silence it is.” She raised her own glass and sipped more.

She stumbled on the side of the bar, watching the others who got kicked out disappear into the streets. But Iceberg was still by her side. He lit a cigarette.

“You don't smoke.” She said. Holding a hand to her head, trying to stop the world from falling out from under her.

“Neither do you.” he offered the cigarette. She took it and pulled. She passed it back as she coughed, hard.

“Yes, i thought much the same.” he dropped it, smashing it out with one foot. “I don't mean to pry, but by the lack of ring i'm guessing you have nowhere to spend the night?”

She nodded, while more tears threatened to spill free. She slid down along the wall, not caring about the marks her three thousand dollar suit was getting.

“He fucked the secretary.”

“My brother kidnapped an Inspector. I win.” Iceberg gave her a grin as he bent down. Pulling the butt from the street, pocketing it.

“Fucking Lucci…” she buried her head further into her hands. The man wouldn't let anything go. He couldn't just take her from him. Lucci had to destroy Franky. She couldn't remember why. Couldn't remember what had started the feud.

Wait, she remembered. Oh she remembered now. 

She’d kissed him. Just that once. After Lucci and her had been engaged. Oh god Franky had brought his guitar, and she’d just… she was weak for the weird ones. And if he’d kidnapped an inspector...

“You’re drinking. Smoking.” Robin nodded. “It’s finally happened. Oh god. That's why! He finished his crusade, now he tosses me away. Fucking bastard.” she looked up at Iceberg. Ever sympathetic and charming Iceberg. “Did I make a mistake?” 

“Oh we could swap opinions on Lucci all night.” he offered her a hand. “But I'd be loathe not to point out that you came to the northside. To a bar only a few miles directly that way” he pointed “from Franky’s house. What some might call a sobering distance. Of course if you rather, I have a spare bedroom. And I wouldn't be mayor if I left an intoxicated woman go wandering off into the night.” He offered her his arm. “So where to?” 

Iceberg left her just across the street. She saw the lights on just over the fence. And as she got closer, now much more sober she heard talking, spraying of paint. The gate wasn't locked. She pushed it open, slow. Facing away from her, enormous headphones on, was Franky, spraying over his old tour bus. She reached out, grabbing a fist full of his hawaiian print shirt. Oh the stupid shirts... He jerked. And her heart skipped a beat, and through the remainder of her drunken haze came the realization that he probably wanted nothing to do with her.

She fought the urge to run, to flee, and not hear what he might say. But she resigned herself to begging if need be, just one night at least. The couch, the floor if that's what it took. He turned, eyes going wide as he removed his headphones.

“Robin?” he looked her over. “Hey, are you okay?” he leaned, setting the paint gun down, his warm hands coming to her shoulders. Gentle. “What's wrong?”

She couldn't help it. She buried herself in his shirt. Breathing in the familiar irish spring. The musky after shave. The smell of grease, and god awful who knew what. Her tears fell, soaking his shirt.

“Whoa whoa.” his arms took her in, one petting her hair, the other holding her tight. “Hey it's all good. I'm right here.”

“I'm so sorry Franky. About the shop, about the inspectors, about Lucci, I was such an idiot. I'm so sorry.” she cried.

Franky squeezed her tight. Laid a kiss on her head, and pulled her back. Looking her levely in the eye.

“What’d he do to you?” he was genuine, so genuine it hurt. It made her want to crawl away and die of guilt. Asking her what he did. When it was all what she did. She shook her head.

“Let's just take the bus and go away.” she joked, half serious even to herself. It’d be easy. She could withdraw everything in the morning, her half at least, text Kaku she was quitting. And run. “Find some other shit hole far away from all this bullshit.”

He laughed a bit. “Funny, i just gave it away to people running away.” he jerked his head. She looked, recognition immediate as she saw them.

“Franky they’re-”

“Good people,” he said. “Trust me.” She nodded, not pulling away. 

“Come with us.” a man in a straw hat said. Monkey D. Luffy as the news read. “More the merrier right?” 

“I was just being dramatic.” she said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Oh god if her dry cleaner knew about this.

“You wanna run right?” he asked. 

“Its not that simple, i have a job, a life.” Did she? She looked to Franky. He had a gleam in his eye. He bent down, his lips just brushing hers. 

“I didnt want to run either.” he whispered, his nose brushing against hers. “I didn't want to leave something behind, you know? And then I see you coming here. It's a sign Robin. We always said we would, we said we’d go. And here you are… Let's go.” he whispered. 

“Franky-” but he closed the gap. Took in her into a kiss, and for a moment everything was right. She wanted the moment to last forever. But he pulled back. Took a step back, and she followed, her hands coming to his cheeks, rubbing along his stubble, and into his tired and loose pompadour, messing it. Before she knew it she chased him against the wet paint, he said as much, or tried to before she was on him again.

She was right. It felt right again.

“Alright...okay.” She said, pulling back.

“Good.” the woman the news had called Nami said. “Because we are leaving as soon as that paint dries.” She nodded to the bus and Franky pulled back. His frame was clearly defined in the paint, and his back covered. Robin looked at a handprint, then to her hand, not remembering that. She smiled. 

“Don't fix it.” She smiled.

“I won't.” he said, grabbing her paint slick hand.


	12. Autumn Pt. 1/3

**Autumn Pt.1**

~life starts all over again, 

When it gets crisp in the fall~

Scott Fitzgerald

Late October- Thriller-bark City

Nami apologized to the man, turning through the crowd as she did. He shook his head, returning to his phone call. She quickly pulled the money from his wallet, having trouble doing it through the rubber of her gloves. The cash went to her pocket, the wallet went into a nearby trash can, and she hooked a left.

She eyed the shopping district streets carefully, hoping that Zoro and Sanji were having a better run of luck. To many credit cards, not enough cash. She really should have guessed. This city was ritzy. Still, Chopper insisted she not take from people who needed it. Which was fine by her. It was for him after all. And these people could lose some fat from their accounts. She scoffed looking into a shop, seeing a three thousand dollar price tag.

“Oh, that's cute.” Robin appeared beside her. “Might have worn that once upon a time.”

“Yeah?” Nami cocked her head. “It’d look good, I bet. What's the count?”

“Four hundred.” Nami nodded. 

“Better than mine.”

“Then we need more.” Robin looked around, then tugged her into the shop. Nami did not question why. She got her answer soon enough, the man was back, looking around the street, a pair of officers at his side.

“Can I help you ladies?” a man came forward, looking over them, less than pleased with Nami’s thrift store outfit. He eyed Robin.

“Yes, my daughter here was eyeing that suit, she is graduating college this semester, I thought some real clothes would be in order.” Robin smiled at the man. “She lives with her father, poor thing, stuck with this.” She gestured vaguely to Nami’s whole.

“Yeah well dad does what he can.” Nami bit. “Busy paying for the house, bills, you know, those things you can forget about.” Nami walked to the suit, using it as an excuse to see if the cops were still there. They were.

“Perhaps some manners as well.” Robin said just loud enough. “You do have fittings here?”

“Of course.” the man said, not wanting to step in on the drama, classic move.

They left twenty minutes later, after Nami had successfully shot down everything the man suggested. Robin didn't even apologize, just simply gave a sigh and announced they would try another place.

“Well done.” Robin smiled as they started walking down the street.

“Please, that was all you. I can handle pawn shop brokers, but I would have floundered in that shop.”

“Just remember confidence. You can wear anything with it.” Nami nodded. She bumped another man, who passed by without a word or even turning. Another wallet trashed.

“Honestly that suit did look good. And felt amazing.”

“It was a Sabody import, I find they have the best blend, attuned for comfort.”

“Hey!” the guy shouted. Nami turned, seeing him just outside a food joint, pointing, more cops.

“Shit” They ran, Nami pulling out a walkie talkie. “Usopp we’ve been made, heading down ninth and foosha. over” 

_ “Roger, On our way.” _

She kept moving, pushing through the crowd, Robin right behind her, until she saw the two previous cops. Shouts from behind her and the two were turning. Nami spied an alley, and pulled Robin down it. Dead end. “Shit!” she said again. She grabbed under her coat, pulling out the sectional staff Usopp had made her last month. Clicking each section while Robin worked a fire escape. The first cop was around the corner, the second not far behind.

“Put the weapon down!” the first man shouted, drawing his taser. His partner followed, they stepped in, and the two other officers were there. She smirked.

“You anit taking me in.” she called, causing the first to level the taser.

“Last chance!” He called, she struck out, smacking the man's hand, his partner fired his taser, she dodged, swinging the steel pipe, catching the active prongs. She felt nothing through her gloves. The officer was confused, and she pushed forward, smacking him in the gut. He screamed as the electricity rolled through him, convulsing to the ground. The first had his baton, but no chance to use it as she pushed the end of her staff into his gut, drawing a similar reaction.

The other two men drew their guns, lesson learned.

“Robin?” she called.

“It won't come down.”

Then another Officer went down, a ball bearing rolling away. The partner turned, gun raised, aiming out of the alley.

Nami heard Kaya scream.

“He’s gonna shoot!” the woman yelled right after, and the crowded street panicked. Nami rushed the last man, tasing him with her staff, and untangled the prongs. Usopp was there in a second, pulling her by her bag as she collapsed the staff. Kaya and Robin not far behind, disappearing into the crowd as more cars pulled up to the alley.

“Franky, we need out, can you meet us on fifteenth and powell?” that was Kaya into her walkie.

_ “You got it!” _

And they were off. Returning to a normal walk after the first five streets. The tour bus rolled up, stopping at a red. The door flung open, the stairs falling, Chopper at the top, Franky behind him driving. Nami loaded up, rubbing the boy's hair as she passed him. Kaya was last up, closing the stairs. The light went green. They were gone.

Nami tossed the wig onto the dining table, sliding into the bench, bag forgotten nearby. She emptied the cash onto the table, itching her head furiously. Wigs were not ideal. Robin's cash followed and they quickly counted it, and double checked.

“Seven hundred and sixty.” She hummed. Chopper sat down, his eyes on the money.

“Is it enough?” he asked.

“It should be.” she smiled. He looked excited.

“Then can we go right now?” 

She shared a look with Robin, who smiled back. 

“Where are the boys on their work?” she called to Franky.

“Heard from Sanji Bro a bit ago. Said they’ll be late, wants to change the pick up to that bar we scoped out.”

She nodded. “Alright. Then yes, we can go now.” she said to Chopper, he squealed and went to put it into the GPS for Franky. 

Hour and a half later, under the wonderful afternoon sun of October, they were at a college. Nami was contouring her face, Robin already finished, and was going wigless for this one. Chopper was already ready, his hair shorter, and black. He had lensless glasses, and a hoodie with the college's name on it that they’d purchased in preparation. It was even in Nami’s size. 

“There.” she pulled back, satisfied she looked entirely different. She had green contacts, and settled on a black wig. She leaned in, double checking her freckles, and looked at her inspirational photo, ‘black irish woman, young’ in the computer's search bar. 

“Definitely family now.” Franky called from where he’d kicked his feet up on the dash. “Gets me thinking.” he had his eyebrows wiggingly, staring at Robin in the rearview. Nami rolled her eyes. 

“Think quieter.” she said, standing up.

She’d flirted with a dope to swipe his card for her, claiming late transfer, Chopper right behind her, and Robin at his side, playing the mother and son combo. She had a backpack, and had a directory open in her hand. She made for the bookstore.

A nice looking girl sat behind the counter.

“Excuse me,” Nami said, walking up. “I'm new here, I'm looking for some books for my classes, just transferred over, third year med.”

“Oh!” the girl smiled, casting a glance behind her. “Good luck, i hear the professor is a real hard ass. His books are gonna be on the end.”

She thanked her, and moved to the bookshelves, Chopper hot on her heels.

“Alright, which ones do you need?” 

Chopper read the spines quickly, moving from shelf to shelf, in the end he had four books, each so large Robin had to carry them.

“That all?” Nami asked, her eyes catching a price of another book, and she hoped it was. He nodded. “Alright, let's go pay.” 

“You must be excited huh? Big sister is going away to college?” the girl asked, scanning the books, looking at Chopper. “You gonna miss her?”

Chopper froze. Stammering. Robin pet his head.

“Sorry. He gets nervous around pretty girls.” She smoothed out with a smile, and Nami watched as Chopper went red.

“Oh. well thank you.” the lady said, winking at him. “Six hundred and thirty, and ninety five cents.” Nami tried not to balk. She failed. “I know. Med school right? Oh wait.” She was holding one of the books. “I don't think you need this one.” 

“Oh?” Nami asked, setting the bills down. “I think that one was just for me.” she smiled. The girl wasn't buying it, but took the money.

“Well, be warned, he doesn't care for extra credit workers.” she passed each book over the nullifier, and bagged them.

“But the world does.” Nami said. “Somewhere it’ll pay off.” she grabbed the bag. She made to walk, and then stopped, remembering the directory. “Oh yeah, could you show me where the dorms are?”

The woman's suspicion eased, slipping back into a smile as Robin and Chopper waited just outside. She had no reason to go there. But acting normal was a full show. When she got out, security was patrolling, heading towards the three of them. Nami flaunted the bag a bit more, and Robin put Chopper on the outside with his sweater, and rubbed Nami’s shoulder. The guards smiled and nodded.

She tried not to think about how much Robin’s gesture reminded her of her mom.

Chopper was at the dining room table, now his reading table, well into the first edition of something Nami didn't want to know how to pronounce. Night had fallen, and with it came rain. They were around the back of the bar, the only place they could fit the bus, and Franky was out arguing with the bar owner, stalling for time. She peaked past the curtains they almost always had drawn in the cities, looking for any sign of the late trio.

“What's that?” Chopper asked. She followed his finger to a seasonal costume shop. She looked back at Chopper. 

“Costumes? Surely you've seen them before? Halloween?” he shook his head. Nami looked to Robin who looked equally baffled. “Wait you’ve never celebrated Halloween?” he shook his head. “No dressing up and going trick or treating?”

“What's that?”

“Wait, are you serious?” Usopp had drawn the curtain from his and Kayas bunk, both looking at the boy. He nodded.

“Alright. We are fixing that. We have a few days until halloween.” Nami said, pulling out her wallet.

Just then Luffy bounded onto the bus, behind him a pissed Sanji and Zoro, the latter of which was half covered in mud.

“Hey Luf, get this, Chopper’s never celebrated Halloween.” Usopp called.

“What! You've never gone around getting the free candy?”

“Candy?” Chopper dropped his book onto the table. “Free?”

…

He lifted the play sword, giving it a test swing. Its balance was horrible. Sanji snorted.

“Something you wanna say blondie?” he looked over. Sanji smiled from a row of chef costumes.

“Its a toy.” Zoro swung it again, in spite.

“You know you should just go dressed as a dartboard, mostly there already.” he smirked. Sanji had a raised leg.

“No fighting!” one of the workers called. Both men looked over seeing the ragged man, Luffy zipped by him, and he was off. “No trying on the costume until you’ve paid! Sir!”

“Guess we will have to settle this another way.” Sanji wagged a spiral brow.

“Oh yeah?” Zoro moved in closer, grabbing Sanji by his tie, drawing him in closer. “Have anything in mind?”

“A few things.”

“We have cameras, anything sexy and it's going on my blog.” The girl behind the counter said without looking up from her phone. Zoro raised a challenging brow to Sanji, who smiled wider and shrugged, arms coming around Zoro’s neck.

“Wanna be famous mossy?” he whispered. From the corner of his eye he saw the woman recording them on her phone. He put a hand to Sanji's chin, fixing the angle for her, and closed the distance. He lost track of time. Sanji had twisted them, fighting for dominance with his tongue and Zoro scrambled for his balance, hands activating a noisy gun toy.

“Boys.”

They split apart, lustful eyes pinning staring Zoro down, before they faced Nami.

“Choppers decided on a theme.” She tossed them costumes. Zoro caught it.

“Pirates?” he asked.

“Make sure to accessorize!” she waved, disappearing to another part of the store. He looked to Sanji, who was grabbing a taller than needed chef hat.

“I'm gonna be the sexiest chef on the seas.” 

Zoro grabbed an eye patch and a few more swords.

Franky had somehow rigged a row of noise making guns too activate as he closed his fist, four of them fitted onto his arm, and Usopp was screwing on the toy RPG to the shoulder mount. Robin had done his face paint, giving him a steel nose, and Nami had given him Terminator red eye contacts.

Luffy had a cutlass and pistol in a sash, with a custom jolly roger Usopp had painted flying from his back.

Chopper had thrown a cheap lab coat over a classic pirate costume, and was packing first aid into a red cross bag they had picked up somewhere three towns back.

“Thinking about it, i don't think i’ve ever been either.” Zoro said, sinking into his bunk, watching Sanji get dressed in the bathroom not far off.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Sanji said. “I went on the run early. If i ever did, i don't remember. 

“Really?” Nami said in disbelief. “I'm not the only one right?”

“Gramps used to take us, well, he did once. Then he said I ran around too much.” Luffy chimed in.

“Well don't do that tonight.” Nami glared.

“I've never gone. Me and my parents always waited, the town would come by, and I'd help hand out candy.”

“Mmm.” Usopp hummed. “Full sized. Best house.” he relented with the Rpg, Franky rolled his shoulder, happy with its lack of movement.

“Alright, RoboFranky ready!” he struck a pose.

“Cyborg.” Chopper corrected, since you're only part robot.”

“Even better!” Franky called and Zoro looked over, Franky made another face at Robin. They were gonna need another motel night soon. Zoro looked back to Sanji. He wanted another motel night.

“Oh no.” Nami sat up. “I forgot the baskets!”

“Ha.” Usopp said out, “Baskets she says, Nami, allow me to introduce you to Halloween's best friend, the pillow case.” he pulled one out from behind him.

“Is everyone ready then?” Kaya asked, holding the inspector's camera. They’d gotten a lot of use from that, mostly Usopp once he found it could record. Zoro looked around. Everyone looked ready.

“Yosh!” Luffy called.

“Alright, picture time! Come on.” Kaya moved out of the bus. By the time Zoro was out, following Sanji and that evil shake of his hips, Kaya had the camera on the tripod they’d thrift-stored, and set the flash ring up. He pulled Sanji close, wrapping one arm around him, and pulling one of the swords free with his other. Sanji had a laddle in one hand, and the other over Luffy’s shoulder, who in turn had his arms over Usopps and Sanjis shoulders. Nami was just in front of Luffy, Chopper below her, with Franky and Robin close by. Kaya clicked something, and rushed over, planting a quick kiss on Usopp's lips, then turned.

“Smile everyone!”

Zoro hung back while Sanji lit a smoke. Ladle in his belt, and the night wind bracing. At least it wasn't raining. Sanji drew on his smoke, offering his hand back to Zoro, who took it. Watching as Usopp Chopper and Luffy went up to another house. Franky was having a battle with some kids across the street, making a series of impressive robotic noises, moving stiffly, shaking his arms with imaginary kick-back. The kids were having a blast. Their parents were not.

“Trick or treat!” Chopper called excited. Zoro smiled. He looked to Nami, seeing a smile there too as she looked after Chopper. 

“What gives?” Sanji asked, “I never see you smile this much.” 

Zoro hummed. “Feels like home.” He kissed Sanji’s forehead. The cook flushed.

“Stupid grass.” he pulled on his cigarette again. “Saying things like that. No idea what you do to me.”

“Makes you blush.” he mumbled, keeping pace with their group as they moved to the next house. Sanji's hand tightend its grip.

“Whoa!” Luffy said loudly. “That's a really good costume.” Zoro looked ahead, seeing they’d wandered quite aways from the bus. It was an elder center, a man in a chair up front with a graying afro. As they got closer he could make out the bone white skeletal paint on the old man's face. Luffy had a point, it was really good.

“Ah thank you.The pretty nurses helped me.” the man said out in a smooth voice, skinny hands going to a bowl that rested in his lap. “Quite the group here, pirates huh?” the old man smiled.

“Yup!” Luffy said. “Chopper’s never been.” Zoro’s chest went cold. They shouldnt let Luffy do the talking, if the recent bar did not prove that then nothing would. But it had, and Zoro took the mud for it.

“Never?” the man said, giving Chopper a second handful. “Then it's a special one isn't it.”

“Hey moss.” Sanji said quietly. He was staring hard at the man, stomping out his cigarette. “You remember that cashier from the first day, when you got arrested?”

“No, was preoccupied.” he said with a smile, but Sanji just kept looking. “Why?” he shook his head, the chef hat sliding a bit.

“Nothing. Just looked familiar.” 

The man looked to them, his smile growing. “Are these all your brothers and sisters?” he asked Chopper.

“Yup!” he called, uncoached. Zoro’s chest warmed.

“Good. they look strong.” the man looked to Nami, giving a wink.

“I know you.” Franky said, coming back from another batch of kids, sporting a similar stare. “How…” he was scratching his styled hair, ruining one spike of his mohawk.

“Oh? Maybe you’d know the soul king?” The man seemed excited. “Mister Cutty flam.”

The warmth was gone.

“That's how! You’re him, Brook aren't you?” Franky called, grabbing Usopp's attention.

“In the bones.” he shook out his arms, glow in the dark bones on black fabric.

“So this is where you’ve been for the last twenty years. Rumours thought you were dead.”

“Not quite.” he laughed.

“Wait, soul king Brook, the legend?” Usopp was closer. Nami looked like she wanted to bail. Zoro looked to Sanji who was still peering, moving them closer. “This is insane. I should get an autograph.” Usopp scrambled about his costume frantically.

“This must be the masked singer on those new videos, huh Cutty?” the man asked. “New funk, renegade funk. good music. Everyone in the home loves it.”

“Y-yeah.” Franky was star struck. Robin elbowed him suddenly, bringing a laugh from the man who looked both ways on the street.

“You can relax. I won't say anything. After all, what kind of bad people go innocently trick or treating?” Nami visibly relaxed, and Zoro did too. 

“You’re a fan?” Franky asked.

“Huge.” Brook said. “I was in tears when I heard Sunny had broken up. I'm glad to see you are making music again.”

“Oh please.” Franky was rubbing his neck again. “It's just some fooling around on the internet.”

“I may be old, but I know what a view count is. You’re popular, you two. Watching you play. Makes my hands itch for my old instruments. That space you record in?”

“It's a bus” Franky said. “The old Sunny bus, we use the little studio I built in.”

The man nodded. “That makes sense now, knowing the rest.” he waved a hand at the group.

“You should come play!” Luffy called.

“Luf.” Nami had his hand.

“What, he wants to right? He said it himself.”

The man laughed. “Oh, perhaps if I was a year younger.”

“Boo!” Luffy gave a thumbs down with his free hand and the man laughed again. “You’d say the same thing next year wouldn't you?” Luffy said like a defeated child, Zoro not missing the way his fingers laced with Nami’s.

“Probably.” the man smiled.

“Then listen to next year's you!” the man laughed yet again.

“It’d be a honor.” Franky said seriously. “I mean really, we could bring the bus by tomorrow. I’d kill to have a session with you.”

“Me too!” Usopp said hands clapped. “Please, just one?” 

“It would be nice to play again.” the man smiled.

It was the early morning. Chopper was asleep, a pile of wrappers on his stomach. Zoro smiled, Nami was up with Kaya, playing cards at the dining table, half out of costume. He slid next to Sanji who had the computer on his lap, scrolling through a face site.

“Come to bed.” Zoro said, placing a kiss at his temple.

“Soon, I just can't stop thinking about the guy.”

“Brook?” Sanji nodded and faced the laptop to him.

“Doesnt this person look like him?”

Zoro looked, squinting at the brightness. It was a black guy, dreads, name of Laboon. Works at a grocer. Zoro remembered them now. They were the clerk that called the cops. They did look similar.

“Yeah, freaky close.” Zoro said.

“That's what i thought… but i did some searching. Brook only ever had a daughter. Disappeared right before he stopped touring.” 

“So they’re not related, everyone has a twin out there right?” Zoro said, thinking back to the lady at the police station. 

“I guess.” Sanji closed the laptop, sliding his head against Zoro’s shoulder. “Carry me Marimo.”

“Alright princess.” he said, standing.

“Oh i changed my mind.” Sanji pulled away but Zoro didn't let him go, easily sweeping him up bridal style. “Oi!” he called quietly.

“Deal with it.” Zoro said.

…

Halloween- Loguetown city

“What do you mean he was murdered?” Smoker spat, glaring at Hina as she stormed into his apartment. “How the hell does that happen?”

“Sit the hell down and listen.” she glared. He matched the look but listened. “What i'm about to say, well, you know I'm not supposed to. Arlong mentioned something during the questioning back in August. It was good enough to cut a deal with him, and it had to be kept very quiet. But someone leaked it, and it got Arlong murdered.”

“Someone killed him the day he’s supposed to show in court?”

“A sniper. Professional to, no tracks, we’re are running ballistics but-”

“Hina, what got him killed, why are you here?” 

“Arlong said he had connections to Don Doflamingo.”

Smoker narrowed his eyes, felt his heart race and the snake of guilt was fully enraged.

“What kind of connection?”

“He said he pulled some jobs for him, smuggled drugs, and... trafficked children.”

“And now he’s dead.” Smoker bit.

“There's more.” Hina said. “He said he made a deal before the bank. For the boy. Said Nami was in charge of delivering him.”

“Bullshit. Doflamingo didn't take kids over eight.”

“Not the ones that never came back.” Hina tossed a folder down. Smoker flipped through it. “Extortion cases we believe the Don had a hand in. including  _ hers. _ ”

“Drum’s dead, they don't think the Don is still gunning for the kid? Nami is smart enough to know that, she wouldn't be delivering him now. If she ever was.”

“Our superiors don't care. They want her brought in. Questioned on what she knows.” He set the folder down, crossing his arms. Nami didn't seem like the kind of person to smuggle kids. And Luffy was many things but that sure as hell wasn't one of them.

“She doesn't know anything.” he said.

“Smoker, this could lead us to Doflamingo.” She had her hands on the coffee table, staring him in the eye. 

“Trust me.” He growled. “I want him found. Send me after the sniper, i'll find the Don.”

“I understand your position on this.” She started, clipping her words again. “She could have heard a name, seen a face, even if you don't think she had a direct hand in it, she might know _ something. _ ”

He shook his head. “Waste of time, it's been months, itd take just as long to find her again. Send me. After. The sniper!” She shook her head

“I can't order you anywhere, and you didn't hear any of this. I stopped by because you are being sent out to recover the boy, and stop the fugitives.”

“They can't do that, after all these years we finally get a hit, and they ship me off! Why?” he was standing.

“That's why!” she waved a hand at him, leaning back on his couch. “You are too close to this Smoker. Find Nami. See if she knows anything. And while you’re at it, see what else that person might know about her. I’ll be working the sniper case.”

“If you find anything…” She nodded.

“I’ll tell you as long as you are too far away to fuck with my investigation. But Smoker…” she said, her eyes softening, worried. “People are watching. Closely. This can't be another Zeff. There's no saving you if you don't bring her in.”

He jogged up the concrete steps, watching the late october rains pelt the city streets. He pressed the right buzzer. A second later the box cracked to life.

_ “Hello?” _

“It's me. Can I come up?” Smoker asked.

_ “Smoky? Yeah.”  _ the gate buzzed and opened. He rushed in, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, his rage covering the pain he still had. He reached the door in minutes, and pounded their signal through it.

One shirtless Ace answered it with a smile. A smile that dropped the second he saw Smoker.

“What's wron-?” Smoker pushed past him, closing the door, and tugging him, practically tossing him onto the couch. He stood over him, shaking in rage with curled fists. He took a breath. Reminded himself not to jump to conclusions. That this anger wasn't for him. He slowly worked himself down, and into a fiery red wheeled chair. “Okay…” Ace slowly sat up, obviously confused. “You wanna explain what the hell that was?”

“I… I'm done with secrets Ace.” Smoker said, lighting a cigar, taking an empty glass nearby and using it for an ashtray. “So just listen for a bit. And then you can tell me what you know, or i can leave and never come back.” He wasn't sure why that would work. Why that threat. But it hurt enough in his own chest to know it would. Ace swallowed.

“Little under twenty years ago i was working an abduction and extortion case for a little girl-”

_ Smoker tightend his vest, making sure his ranger badge was in view, and double checked his sidearm. Hina was by his side, double checking her rifle, he grabbed the binoculars and looked out at the warehouse again. Guards, plenty of them. All the windows were boarded over. But there wasn't any extra security. Just the natural paranoia. _

_ “Everyone is in position sir.” The man with ‘Swat’ across his chest said. Two dozen men and women, at his back. They had cars close by, enough to take the entire warehouse of kids in. Smoker rose, grabbing the rifle Hina offered, and stomped on his cigar. _

_ “The kids are our only priority, the only way in is hard and fast. I don't want any stray bullets. No two bit guard with a leg wound and machine gun going out in glory, Shoot to kill. Understood?” _

_ “Yes Sir!” the men and women shouted back. _

_ Silenced snipers took out the exterior guards, the signally hand still falling back to his weapons grip as his team rushed forward. Three other teams moving simultaneously around the building, flooding in through the doors.  _

_ The first thing he noticed was a raised rifle. Smoker took him down with a bullet to the eye. Looking around he saw cages. Dozens of children, none over ten, padlocked in. his blood boiled, more shouts, gunfire from on high. Smoker felt his arm sting and burn, heard a window shatter, and a second later the shooter fell from the catwalk.  _

_ Smoker pushed on, past the holding cells and into the operations center. A single concrete doorway separating the two. Gunmen were dug in, not daring to shoot towards the kids. Of course, can't ruin the merchandise. That’d mean death for them no matter what. His team was lucky. The other teams weren't. Taking fire, calls for men down, Smoker rushed forward, a brave soul actually aiming his weapon, he never got the chance to pull the trigger. Smoker sent a bullet through his throat. _

_ The men knew they were surrounded, they threw their weapons down, Hina was there, circling the men, kicking the guns away, her team cuffing them. He grabbed his radio. _

_ “Get the wagons!” he ordered, moving back to the kids. Scanning through the cages quickly, searching. There. He moved to the cage, the small girl looking at him with wide scared eyes. Matted hair framing her face. The cages were filthy, the children dirty. _

_ “I'm here to take you home.” he said. He looked at the lock. “Keys!” he shouted over his shoulder.  _

_ “Catch!” Hina shouted, and he did, trying three different ones before the lock finally sprang. He threw the cage door open, picking the girl up into his arms, she grabbed on tight. He felt something in him relax. He’d chased her for weeks, and finally he’d found her. He looked around, crying terrified children, all of them begging to be let out. Another Officer was beside him and he passed the keys. _

_ The wagons were rolling out from the warehouse. And he had the girl in the passenger seat of his undercover car. He smiled at her, following the wagon cars. They had at least a dozen patrol cars, protecting their motorcade, news helicopters above. He frowned at them, and grabbed for the radio.  _

_ “What the hell is the press doing? Get them out of here!”  _

_ The radio was silent, and then it cracked to life with Hina’s voice. “No press was cleared, i don-” a bullet shattered his windshield, and one of the helicopters opened up with a machine gun. The Wagons were armoured, his car wasn't, he was unbuckled and shielding the girl in a second. Feeling more than one bullet burying itself into his back, shattered windows, the fire raking over the cars. He could make out officers returning fire. The crack of pistols in the air. What the hell was that gonna do? _

_ “Smoker! We have hostiles moving in! Forty, maybe fifty-” her voice was replaced by the roar of rifle fire, and then the radio went dead. He risked a look, his back protested every movement with white hot pain. Swarming through the cars, dropping officers left and right, teams cracking the wagons open. This had been a prepared job. He opened the passenger door, pushing the girl out and crawling after her. He was at the rear of the cars, and behind him traffic was stopped, people fleeing their cars. He grabbed the girl, getting to his feet. _

_ “Listen to me.” he winced, his legs shaking with every step as he carried her. “Listen close, you need to find a phone, call this number. He barely worked the card from his pocket, he shoved it into her terrified hands. “Go.” he fell to his knees, setting her down. She didn't move. _

_ “I said run!” he roared, drawing his pistol and facing behind him. Men were coming. She ran, disappearing around the corner. He heard a helicopter move. He turned fully, firing his pistol madly until it clicked empty. He hucked it at the closest man, rising and running for him. His legs gave out in the last few feet, they fell to the street, the man cracking his head on a car. His gun fired off. A woman somewhere far out screamed. Smoker raised a fist, and the world went black. _

“-After that… we never saw her again. We still managed to save most of the children, caught them in the Don’s clutches trying to get out of the city. But we never caught him…” Smoker swallowed the lump in his throat. It was dry. Ace had a tear draining from his face.

“I don't understand… what does this have to do with Nami?” he asked. Smoker nodded, ashing the last of his cigar, he lit another. 

“Arlong was killed earlier today, i'm sure you know. Hina says he had a connection to Doflamingo, says Arlong made a deal with him for Tony. Said Nami was in charge of delivery.”

“No.” Ace shook his head instantly. “She wouldn't, she’d never.”

“Ace…” Smoker spoke quietly. 

“You already know everything.” he shrugged his shoulders. “We were at the orphanage together for a short while before she got adopted. She was the youngest of the five of us. The baby sister. Smart ass, but we all watched out for each other. When her and Nojiko got adopted we had a water balloon fight. We got their number, never saw them again. By the time I went looking for them, Nojiko said she’d suffered amnesia and didn't remember us. Smoker you have to believe me, she had nothing to do with this. She’s innocent.” 

“Of that.” Smoker said. “They want her brought in, questioned. They’re sending me-”

“You can't. I swear she wouldn't do this. But everything else, she’d never be free again.”

“I know. Which is why I need you to reach out. Let her know i'm coming…”

“You can't.” Ace tried again, standing. “Smoker-!”

“It's my orders Ace!” Smoker ground out. “Hina made it clear that if I can't bring her in, if I ‘Zeff’ her, i'm gone.”

Ace didn't know what to do with his hands, moving them from his hair to his hips, walking in circles. Smoker caught something peeking out from his basketball shorts, on his lower back, but he turned before Smoker got a clear look. It was a tattoo that was clear.

“I lied. Earlier, when i said i might go away. I am going away. I'm gonna chase her and if she is good enough, she is gonna avoid me. But I... can't come _ back _ without her.”

“You know.” Ace said with a caustic laugh, “Of all the reasons I'd imagined you might show up at my door... this, this sucks.” he plopped onto the couch with a sigh. “I don't want you to go.”

“I know. Frankly I don't want to chase her either, rather be after Arlong’s killer, chasing down this Don.” Smoker looked at his own hands.

“Luffy…” Ace said. Smoker looked up. Ace was staring at his carpet. “That's how I knew. That's who’s been keeping me updated. He’s one of my brothers, and that,” Ace met his eyes. “Is my last secret.”

“Him?” Smoker involuntarily growled. 

“Yeah him.” Ace almost laughed. Smoker winced. He had never been kind to Luffy. “Relax, his and yours relationship doesn't bother me.”

“Garp?” Smoker asked. Ace shook his head. 

“He actually is Luffy’s biological grandfather, threw him with Dadan and us, didn't have the time for a kid.” Smoker didnt reply. “Want a drink? I can make it stiffer than your back?” He nodded, and watched Ace go, ashing his cigar. He got a better look at the tattoo. His heart skipped a beat. He saw the masks there, half covered but unmistakable

The memory came like a hammer. The steam of the showers. Just done training. He’d been caught staring at it. Ace had said something dirty… He looked at the cigar. Why did he switch?

Why had he come here? Why had it been so important that he get his secrets out? He didn't really think Nami knew anything. Was that why he wanted Ace to warn her? Or did he want to make sure Ace knew it wasn't his fault?

Why had he gone into the bank?

“You okay there Smoky?” Ace asked, offering a glass of his favorite kind of whisky. “Smoker?”

He was still looking at the whisky. His chest ached. Felt hollow. “Yeah.” he said, looking up. Ace stepped closer. Looking down at him. His face changed from concern and worry to something else all together. Ace pressed the glass into his hand, clinked it against his own, and downed it. Smoker followed suit. 

It went down like fire. And when he met the mans eyes again, he saw longing. His heart ached. The glass was pushed from his hand, falling to the carpet forgotten as Ace pulled him up. He didnt say a word, leading Smoker backwards to his room. Smoker felt his mind going blank.

Ace didn't like to be called kid.

He didnt like ranks, 

Unfairness,

Didn't want him to go, and wanted him back safe.

A thumb slid against his lips, warm.

Ace kissed him. The man's arms around his neck. His hair brushing against Smoker’s face, blocking out all the light in the room. In the world. He kissed him back, pushing into it. His arms going to him, holding his back, his head. They hit the edge of the bed.

He felt hungry, needy, felt the hollow in his heart filling with each air deprived second.

He didn't want to leave. He could see that clearly. Now that he had no choice but to go, separated by unknown miles, for unknown weeks, months.

It just took some distance and he could see it clear as day.

Ace was lifting his shirt, his hands warm and curious. Smoker ignored the pain in his left arm as he grabbed Ace’s legs, pulling the man up, and dumping them both onto the bed.


	13. Autumn Pt. 2/3

**Autumn Pt. 2**

Come Autumn you are either a leaf,

Or a seed,

And both are let go.

_ ‘If you don't say anything, you won't be as happy as you can be… as you were. Trust me, take the leap.’ _

Luffy closed the old rickety flip phone. Slid it into his shorts pocket. He could just see Nami’s sleeping face in the bunk across from him. She was having a bad dream, she had a lot of those. He pushed his curtain aside, catching street lights from where Robin drove. He knelt on the wood in between their bunks, moving some strays hairs from Nami’s face. She rolled into his hand, her brow eased. He felt a smile crawl onto his lips. A warm pit in his stomach. 

…

Nami stirred, hearing the distinct crinkling of straw, and looked to her arms. She’d been cuddling it. She pulled her curtain aside, hearing Luffy’s snore in the opposite bunk. It was well into morning, Kaya at the wheel, pulling out from the rented space.

“Good morning navigator!” Kaya called just above a whisper.

“Morning.” She donned the hat, moving up to the passenger seat. “I'm thinking about a lazy morning. Wanna risk a diner?”

“Is it in the budget?” 

“Of course, Sanji hussles pool pretty well. Made a grand over the last week.”

“Is that my name in praise?” Sanji had his head out of the bunk. Nami heard a grunt from Zoro, saw a hand reach out, tugging the blonde behind the curtain once more. “Unhand me brute!” Sanji shouted. Someone woke with a start, knocking their head.

“Ssh’cook too loud.” Zoro grumbled over Usopp's cursing.

“I swear to the gods if you two don't shut up, i'm going to use those horrid pepper stars.” he called.

The door to the master ripped open, the bunks going silent. Robin walked through them, towards the kitchen. She looked exhausted, and held a smile Nami didn't believe for one second. She stopped at the coffee maker.

“Ah, Kaya, thank you.” She poured a cup. Nami sighed.

“Meat…”

“Alright then. Diner it is.” Kaya smiled.

“Oh!” Usopp was at her side, “We should see if Brook wants to join us! He’s probably stuck in that home all day.”

“Super!” Franky called from the back of the bus, still in bed. That was almost everyone. The last curtain came back and Chopper hopped down, chocolate still on his face.

“Never again.” was all he said, holding his stomach.

Nami realised now that it was an attempt made in vain, trying to be considerate of the older man. She’d placed him on one end of their round booth, next to Franky, an  _ adult _ . Yet there he was, just another child, playing with his food with Luffy and Chopper, shooting spitballs. He had a nice laugh though, so Nami let it slide.

The wait staff had been quietly horrified on each pass, taking away a stack of empty plates, only to deliver more. And management was clearly regretting it’s free refill policy on coffee and soda. She’d made Chopper get milk or water though. After all, November first should always be handled with some dietary trepidation. 

Sanji glared at Luffy as he set a small fortune onto the table, and Nami spied a generous tip. The table was a complete mess. There was syrup on part of it, spitballs clung on the inside of the cups, a napkin pile over a soda spill, and all of it on only half the table.

Nothing she hadn't cleaned off the bus’ table a dozen times. The tip might as well be services rendered. Sanji was apologizing profusely to the waitresses as they left. Nami guessed they had a long jam session ahead… Brook fit in like fire fit into summer. 

Chopper was helping Brook up the stairs, not that the man needed the help, but it eased Chopper’s worry, and the man was smiling. 

Nami pulled the city map from a large stack of maps, and opened it. They’d be needing the studio next, which means they’d need to park somewhere they could stay for awhile.

“Looks like there’s a RV rest stop close by, let's get on the highway.”

Kaya nodded, turning on the blinker.

The boys had been at it for hours now. And Nami had surrendered the entire Bus to them, sitting in the chilly air by the wood fire in the OTG. Zeff had been right, they hadn't even needed to pay the nice old couple. Sanji was making tea, and Robin was reading a book. There was a small crowd around the bus, gawking at the deployed second story, no doubt trying to guess just what was going on.

Nami pulled her coat tighter. She’d propped her own chair several hundred feet away just for this purpose. Luffy came bounding down the stairs, pinning her with a goofy smile and jogged over.

“This is where you went.” he held out a hand. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“I figured you would have been glued to the music.” Nami said, their hands together, swinging lazily in the crisp air. She had let Luffy lead her, and he had found a wonderful little nature trail not a few blocks off from the rest stop. The leaves all red and orange, decorating the pathway.

“They are good.” he said “But i wanted to spend time with you.” She felt her cheeks flush. He was dumb nice. The kind of sweet and genuine that just couldn’t help but say the right thing.

“Should we talk about this at some point?” Nami asked, squeezing Luffy’s gloved hand. 

“I like you.” Luffy said. 

“And i like you, but-”

“So what's there to talk about?” he asked, looking at her.

“Well, i mean…” What did she mean? A dozen years flashed by, Arlong. Sick twisted Arlong. “I ‘m sure i'm not as… touchy as you were expecting.” his hand tightened on hers. She looked away. “So if-”

“I don't mind.” Luffy stopped, his free hand coming to her cheek, soft, slow, gentle. He leaned over, kissing her forehead. “Does that bother you?” he whispered

“No…”

“And this doesn't.” he held up his hands. She shook her head. “Then i'm happy.”

“But i mean, how long will you be happy like this? What if i never want anything more?”

“Nami.” His voice was kind. She looked up, he had a twinkle in his eye. “I'm a selfish man. And I'm going to take everything you give me. Because everything you are, the core of you that never quits. Your soul. I love that. And I could never take that. So in whatever fashion you choose to share it with me, it will be enough for me.” he had both her hands. He kissed them and she felt her tears roll. She leaned forward as he rose, taking him off guard as she kissed him.

Quick, innocent, nervous. Everything he made her feel.

She pulled away, wiping her tears, felt Luffy shutter, his mouth open, looking at her with a smile she’d never seen. One she loved. One she didn't want anybody else to see. His hands came up, slow again and he stopped just as fast as he started.

“Can i?” he asked. Her throat closed, confused as she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time her heart wanted to explode.

“Yeah…” she wiped another tear. His hands went through her hair, his lips just brushed hers, sealing them so innocently. So inexperienced. When he pulled back he had a nervous way about him. He rubbed his neck, a smile still in place. No, there wasn't a chance in hell...

“Was that your first time kissing a girl?” She blurted, mentally face palming as he went tomato red. 

“That bad huh?” he laughed.

“No!” she tried “No not at all, i… have you ever dated anyone?”

“Nope.” he smiled. “I knew the moment I met you I'd never want anyone else.”

“At the Inn? You know i was considering kicking you in the nuts and booking it right?” he said nothing, just laughed, starting their walk again.

Nami sat back into her chair. Sanji brought her a fresh tea and she watched Luffy run off back towards the bus.

“You're practically glowing.” Robin said. Nami looked at her startled. The warm fuzzy feeling in her chest suddenly overbearing, like she couldn't contain herself. Robin was still immersed in her book, flipping a page. “He cares a great deal about you.”

“How is it you seem to know things as fast as we figure them out?” she asked, deflecting.

“You’re sleeping better too.” Robin smiled at her. It was then she remembered she still wore the straw hat. The one she’d woken up cuddling.

“And Zoro calls me the witch.” Nami said with a light hearted jab.

“I always fancied myself like Argus, the all seeing giant.” she flipped another page. Nami nodded. That was a much better analogy.

“He’s nice. Ugh that sounds lame. He is so much more than nice. So above that in every way and i just can't describe it. None of the words I can think of fit.” Nami rambled out.

“Perhaps it is less an attribute he possesses, and more an emotion he evokes?” Nami felt her heart twinge. He’d said he loved her. She hadn't said it back and he hadn't even minded. Nami groaned into her tea.

“I did wonder if I might ask a personal question.” Robin’s book hit the table.

“Shoot.” Nami said, said her tea down. 

“I was wondering about the scar just above your neck. The old one.” She had her own tea, and sipped at it. Nami’s hand shot to her head, feeling around. She found it.

“The hell?” she rubbed it. “I didn't know i even had one there.”

“Interesting…” Robin gave her a sweet smile, then looked out at the distant trees, a gust of wind carrying a wave of leaves from them.

…

“Check.” Chopper called, pulling Zoro’s knight from the board. Zoro glared at the offending bishop, taking it with his own rook. Chopper let out a happy squeal, his queen charging it, ripping his rook from the field. “Checkmate!” 

“How the hell?” Zoro growled studying the pieces. He had five to Chopper’s nine.

“Was that rhetorical?” Zoro gave the smart ass a glare.

“Sanji is rubbing off on you.” He called resetting his own pieces on the small magnetic game they had.

“Zoro… to become a doctor, you have to go to college right?” Chopper asked, setting his own pieces up.

“Yeah.” he looked at the kid.

“How do you go to college? My dad, he used to have tutors for me, so I never went to school…” He didn't finish.

“I'm not sure on all the details.” Zoro started, but he knew that wasn't what Chopper was talking about. “But we can look into it. I'm sure Nami will know.” he tried a smile.

“You have to stay in one place for college. And we are always moving around.”

“That's true.”

“and our faces are in the news alot.”

“Also true.” Zoro said.

“So I can't go, can I?” 

Zoro was at a loss, getting started down by a kid, guilt washing over him, because the kid was right, how could a bunch of criminals put him through college. 

“We can figure it out. We will. You still have a few years. So we have time to figure it out.” it was a bandaid response, but Chopper took it with a reassured smile.

“You mean it?”

“Of course!” Zoro smiled, reaching a hand over to pet his hair. “We’d do anything for you. You know that.” and he would, even if what that might mean terrified him. Sanji chose then to come up the stairs, and deposited a tray of tea on the table. He set a cup in front of either player, leaving the remaining cups there as he climbed the stairs, calling the boys and Kaya to take a break. 

They thumped down the stairs not long after, Usopp snagging the laptop, opening it on the bench across from the table.

“Tell me, how does all of this work?” Brook asked, sitting next to Usopp as the man opened the laptop. Brook sipped at his tea.

“The uploading?” Usopp asked, hooking a cord from the camera to the computer.

“Yes, i never had-” his cup fell to the wooden floor, the fragile cup shattering. All eyes went to him.

“You okay?” Zoro asked, standing, Sanji close by.

“Yes I… my god…” his hands reached out for the computer, and Usopp looked from the man to the screen. “Do you know him?” Zoro caught Sanji flinching from the corner of his eye. The picture.

“I’d know that scar anywhere.” Brook said tears in his eyes. He looked to Usopp, “I don't understand, why, how?”

“You know them?” Sanji asked, moving in.

“That scar, my daughter got it shortly before her mother and i seperated...where?” he was staring at Sanji.

Zoro walked to Sanji’s side. Behind them Brook was surrounded by the rest of them. The OTG fresh stocked as the wind was colder in the evening. Sanji was smoking like it was going out of fashion. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you think we should do Marimo?” Sanji asked, turning to face him.

“According to Luffy we should go.”

“And you agree?”

“How could I not. There's a chance you met this guy's kid, twenty years after he lost them. If it was me, i‘d want to go find answers.”

“And what about us?” he asked, “All of us. We are months out, those days are crammed full of petty crimes. Smoker is probably out there, chasing us, if not him, someone is. And you’d drive back into it all?”

“We do the right thing. You heard Brook, those people would never let him leave on his own. And even if they did, he doesn't have any more money, no car, if not us then who?”

“And Chopper?” Sanji challenged, “If we get caught what happens to him?”

“What happens to him if we don't?” Zoro challenged back. “I had to dance around the fact that he can't attend College. I told him i’d figure it out, and I have no clue how to do that. Sanji i don't know what we are doing…”

“We are living, surviving!” Sanji called. Zoro remembered saying those words to someone else. “And we can keep on going.”

“We have to.” Zoro said. “Stopping means… but Brook. There's a chance his kid isn't dead. If there was a chance of that being Kuina…” He didn't finish.

“They will have our bus then. Those nurses saw us pick him up. If he becomes a missing person, we will be the top suspects.”

“That doesn't change what we should do. And who knows, with a proper plan, we might stand a chance of getting in and out.” Zoro tried.

“I know that. Just like we both know we are going. But its a bad idea. Sits wrong in my gut.”

“Well it isn't short on stupid.” Zoro agreed. “But we are smart. Lucky.”

“Audacious.” Sanji said. “Zeff said that's what could kill you, that, hubris, and unsalted foods.” he chuckled. Zoro grabbed his free hand. “I don't want to be without you ever again Zoro.” Sanji flicked his smoke away. Zoro’s chest clenched. He looked at the blonde. “And that’s why. That look right there. It makes me feel…” Sanji looked for the word and Zoro sympathized. “Promise me we won't get caught. Promise me we won't give up.”

“What does it make you feel?” Zoro pressed. Sanji looked at him, his eyes wet but he didnt cry.

“Loved. You make me feel loved. I can't give that up Zoro. Call me an asshole but I don't want to give that up for anything.” Sanji’s hand was gripping his own. Zoro pulled him into a hug. Squeezing tight. His chest ached. He was scared. Sanji was scared. And they were scared for the same reason. Terrified of the same thing.

“I promise.”

“It's a shame we can't simply fly.” Robin said as Zoro and Sanji rejoined the group. “Then it’d only take hours.”

Brook was still staring at the fire, and Nami had the highway map open. “We can shave a lot of time off though, if we hook around here.” she had a finger and behind her Kaya and Luffy leaned in. 

“What if we sailed?” Franky asked out, also looking over the map. “Loguetown has a port, I've shipped them cars before.”

“With what boat?” Usopp asked.

“That's what i'm saying, what if we ship ourselves?” Franky said, “Look, we are here in Thillerbark, all the way over here is Loguetown, but if we cut through the sea.”

“It’d be fast.” Usopp nodded.

“You want to put us on a ship?” Nami asked, “what if we get recognized?” 

“We take the ship over.” Luffy said, not an ounce of joking about him.

“Luf…” Nami rubbed her forehead.

“Actually, i think i might know someone who could help with that.” Brook looked up. “Used to drive for us back in the glory days. Last I heard he started up a shipping company not too far from here. Sabaody city.”

“See, it’ll all work out.” Luffy grinned. “Let's get going!”

Zoro let Sanji go ahead of him, catching Nami with a hand to her shoulder. “You should know. Chopper wants to go to college.” He watched the same emotions he had wash over her, she bit a nail and looked around. 

“I won't act like it caught me by surprise, the way he’s torn through those books.” She said at last. “We don't even have his papers.”

“I know.” Zoro said. “I’m not a believer in coincidence. Knowing we are going back there just as he starts asking about it… he thinks farther ahead than any of us. And he feels like he can't go, because of us.” she had a hand on her head, rubbing through her hair, stopping on the back, rubbing at the scar he knew to be there.

“I’ll talk to him about it. I’ll see if-”

“He can't, can he?” Zoro said, and Nami stopped.

“He hasnt done anything wrong.” she said. “He’s free to attend, but…”

“But not with us close by.” Zoro finished. 

“Yeah…”

…

“Quit.”

“Ace.” Smoker said, pulling on his socks from the edge of the man's bed. Ace’s arms came around his still bare chest. Warm, and wondering.

“I know.” He said sadly. “I wasn't serious. But I don't want you to leave. Knowing you might not ever come back.”

‘And even if i do’ Smoker thought, remembering Ace’s ready wrath.

“Will you miss me?” Ace said, changing the topic with a brighter tune, his lips against Smokers back, sending waves down his spine. Smoker grabbed Ace’s hands in his own.

“Yes.” He kissed them. “I will.” he then moved the man's hands. Grabbing his phone, catching a glimpse of Ace’s alarm clock. He was due at the station in thirty minutes. Tashigi ws getting released for active duty today.

“I don't like this.”

“You’ve told me.” Smoker grabbed his shirt, throwing it on.

“It feels like goodbye.” Ace had his puppy eyes again. It made his chest ache. Smoker grabbed him by the neck, smashing their lips together again. He was sore, and tired. Ace had been merciless, and from the marks decorating the younger man, Smoker had matched him in that.

“It is.” He said, pulling back. He hated how sure he sounded. How sure he was.

“Arent you upset?”

“Ace, of course-”

“-Then show it, you stoic prick.” Ace was standing, nude on his bed. He had misty eyes. “How can you be so, so okay with this all?”

“I'm not!” Smoker growled, glaring up at Ace. “But what am i gonna do? If I quit Akainu and Garp will lock me up. If i bring her in you'll never forgive me, and if I don't, i can't come back. Every angle I look at this I never get to see you again, so tell me what I'm supposed to do?”

Ace didnt reply. Not immediately. He moved towards Smoker, stepping off the bed.

“We could run.”

“Ace.” Smoker shook his head. 

“I mean it, me and you on the open road, heading to the edge of the world just as fast as we can. It'd be romantic.”

“You’re not serious.”

“If I was, would you come?” Ace asked, his hands moving under Smoker’s shirt.

“What would we do? Meet up with your brother?” Smoker asked, moving stray hairs from Ace’s face.

“We could.” Ace smiled sadly, leaning in to Smokers touch.

“They can't keep me in the field forever. I’ll come back eventually.”

“And for how long? Days? And how often? Twice a year?”

“I wish it was different. But it's not.” Smoker said then, “And I have no power to change it. I'm sorry.”

“Then call out. Say you got sick, just one more day?” Ace pleaded. “I can make it worth it.” he said with a seductive lilt, his hands going to the belt Smoker had just fastened.

“Rangers don't take sick days.”

“Ugh!” Ace groaned, “Mr. duty is very unsexy.” he pouted. Smoker leaned in, kissed his forehead, and grabbed the phone Ace had stolen and hidden under the blanket.

“Its time for me to go.” he stood still. Ace wrapped himself in a blanket, covering his face with it, and grabbed Smokers hand.

The Sergeant led them to the front door, unlocking the chain, and opening it. Every fiber in his body said to close the door. To just stay and damn the consequences. He stepped through.

“I’m going to be waiting for you.” Ace still wouldn’t let go of his hand. “Just so you know.” his fingers loosened one by one. Smoker felt the snake of guilt more than ever. If he would have just taken Ace and gone hunting. At least he’d have Ace… Though he could think of those what ifs every day from here to the end of his life and he didn't think he would run out.

If he had taken in Zeff.

If he hadn't lost the girl.

If he had told the agency.

If he hadn;t put men in the bank.

“If there was any other way.” He turned, facing Ace. 

“I know.” the blanket slipped down. “Hold on.” Ace walked to his coffee table, and came back pressing something into Smokers hand. The zippo. “There. Now you can go.”

Tashigi was waiting in the car in front of the station. A new car thankfully, a slightly different model. He slid into the passenger seat.

“You already been briefed?” he asked

“Already found a hit even.” she smiled, turning the car to him. It was a blog post, a few days old, showing clear as day Zoro and Sanji making out in a costume store. “Looks like they are or were in Thillerbark.” 

He clicked the video, watching the background, catching a glimpse of Luffy. 

“Impressive, how’d you find that?” 

“Big family.” she answered, swiveling the computer back to here. He grunted.

“Let's get to it then. Thillerbark is days away as the bird goes.”

“As the bird flies.” She corrected, eyes still focused on the computer, tapping into it.

“Right.”

“Are you okay?” She looked up, eyes going wide. “Oh my,” one of her hands was at the collar of his coat, pulling it down. “Good night?” he glared. “Okay, okay.” she smiled at him, twisting the keys in the ignition. “Do i at least get to know who?” they pulled out from the station.

“Portgas.” he mumbled, watching the city roll by.

“So he finally said something huh?” she asked. “About time. I always had a hunch he wasn’t all that serious about Marco, not with the way he looked at you.”

“Tashigi…” He started, fully expecting to tell her to shut up, but something in the backseat gleamed in the rearview, he turned, then looked at the Corporal. “Why is your sword in the car?”

“We found what was left of Krieg. His injuries were consistent with a sword.”

“You mean they were consistent with Mihawk’s sword.” he said. She nodded. “Are you gonna challenge him to a fight if we run into him?”

“Would you allow me?” she asked, getting onto the highway.

“Only if you’ll win.” he muttered.

“I will.” she said, determined. He nodded.

They were silent then, and he was glad, his mind too lost in Ace’s apartment to think about anything else. With every mile the hollow in his chest came back. The ache and regret. 

“Do you think Arlong was telling the truth, about Nami and Tony?” Tashigi asked.

“No.” he watched her hands tighten on the wheel.

“What are you planning to do when we find them?” 

He sat up more. “Hina talked to you.” he stated.

“She was worried. Told me to watch out for you.”

“When we find them, we will take them in. simple as that.” He said, rolling down the window, letting the smell of rain flood the car. He held the zippo in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the embossed decal, a heart with an arrow through it. He lit his cigar, wincing again as he saw the theater masks on it.

“You know a lot of us were wondering when you’d wake up to it.” She said with a small knowing smile.

“A lot of who?” he asked.

“Mostly my family, few of the juniors like Coby and Helmeppo. Must suck, having to leave right after.” 

“That's just the tip of the iceberg.” he mumbled. He hit the radio, love song, scan, hip hop, scan, whiny drama, scan.

_ “And we have here, taking the scene by storm, the neo funk band ‘on the lam’ brings old talent in the form of Sunny’s old lead guitarist Cutty Flam, and a still unknown singer. Enjoy.” _

It wasn't bad. Singer had some skill.

“Have you heard of these guys?” Tashigi asked.

“No. you like them?” she nodded.

“I like their style, every video they post is from a studio in Cutty’s old tour bus. The guy just up and sold his shop and started making music again.”

“Yeah?” she was excited. And it got his mind off of Ace. “Didnt take you for a funk fan.”

“Generally I'm not. But their name caught me, pulled me into the sensation, they are shooting for the big leagues and they only have four songs out.”

Smoker listened in. The singer was stuck in between two worlds, unable to keep his love in the old one, and unable to keep his home in the new, living on borrowed time that’d end when the law caught up.

“They’ve got heart, that's for sure.” Smoker said, turning the song up a notch.


	14. Autumn Pt. 3/3

**Autumn Pt. 3**

~How beautifully leaves grow old

How full of light and color

Are their last days~

John Burrows

The deck was alight with laughter and music, Brook was on a violin, Franky with a guitar, and Usopp was singing, pulling Kaya around him in a jig of a dance. Luffy and Chopper danced along nearby, skill not a factor in their feet. Part of Nami wanted to join them, in what was surely one of the last sunny days of the year. They weren’t so far off the coast anymore, the forest was nothing more than spindly trees contrasting the orange and red forest floor.

She might have been more tempted to go to the deck if her cell had not regained service. She nodded to Jimbei who manned the helm from the covered control room, and made her way to the rear of the ship, dialing the number she had committed to memory.

After all, Arlong wouldn't have ever let her have friends.

_ “You shouldnt be calling Nami. how are you? Safe?” _

“I'm fine Nojiko, but I want to ask a question. I have a scar on my head, where did I get it?” Her sister sighed on the line, Nami could hear a window open, letting in the rain noise, the pelting of leaves throwing Nami back into the farm. She could see the rain running off the leaves, making the ground a mud pit. Then a lighter flicked.

_ “You were five, Bellemere was taking us to the library, there was this insane police convoy… we got stuck a good ways behind them, but it wasn't enough, something happened... a stray bullet hit you. We thought you were dead. You didn't wake up for days.” _

Nami remembered that, waking up, Bellemrere crying over the hospital bed. It was her second memory. Her first was the hazy water balloons. She’d taken a balloon to the head, then woke up in the hospital.

“Why did you never tell me about Ace?” her sister drew on her smoke, the smoke making a static racket as she exhaled.

_ “The doctor told us the amnesia would most likely be permanent. We lived hours away, and Belleremere rarely had the money to go into the city with us. We... we thought it was a blessing in disguise, you used to miss them so much, crying everyday. Do you remember what you said when you first woke up?” _

“No.”

_ “You asked Bellemere if she was your mother. That was our first clue. Nami… you forgot some good things, but you forgot more, a lot of horrible things. Things I wish i could forget.” _

“What else did i forget? I remember this water balloon fight but it's not our yard.”

_ “Yeah, that was the day we got a mom. It was our last day at the orphanage.” _

“I can't remember it all, I can just see mom, and some fuzzy faces, and you.”

_ “We were with our house brothers, Ace, Sabo, you don't remember them?” _

“Forms, faceless shapes.”

_ “This might not be my place… but you should ask Luffy.” _

“What?” Nami gripped the phone harder, a hand whiteknuckling on the ship’s rail. “What would Luffy know?”

_ “Everything. He was there too.” _

“What do you mean he was there?” She felt a sliver of a face some into view in her memory, a stupid smile, a little scar.

_ “I love you Nami. ask him, stay safe. And toss your phone, they’ll be tracking it now.” _

And the line went dead. She let the phone slide from her hand and into the ocean. What did Luffy mean by the first time he saw her? She rubbed the scar again.

“Nami!” Luffy called, she turned, seeing him a good ways down the boat, waving her over with a huge smile. “Come dance!”

She didn't know what to feel. A part of her felt betrayed, lied too, another felt guilty, wondering what she had forgotten. Yet another was hopeful, seeing Luffy there, here, with her. She wanted to scream and cry and kick. Throw a fit and not be okay. Because she wasn't okay. She never had been. She knew she came from an orphanage. She had just thought it'd been bad enough she had blocked it out.

Luffy’s smile dropped, his head cocked as he walked towards her. Each step made her more unsure if she should run to him or from him. But the one fact of the world right now was Luffy was coming to her.

Maybe he always had been.

Maybe Chopper wasn’t silly for thinking there were heroes. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, hands raising and she flinched. He paused, and she saw the hurt in his eyes. His hand dropped, he leaned against the rail.

“I talked to Nojiko”

He nodded once, solemnly. He looked to the fall coastline.

“When was the first time you saw me?” She looked into the ship's wake, both hands on the rail. The lively music carried well to them, a terrible contrast as her tears dropped into the vast ocean.

“November first. Twenty one years ago.”

Her lip wobbled, and she bit it to keep it in place. Luffy went on,

“You and Nojiko came together, dropped off by a man who said you needed to be protected. Said someone was after you.” he had a smile, and looked to the sky. “You didn't stop crying-” he lifted the hat, placing it on her head. “-until i gave you this. I said you could have it whenever you were sad.”

“And the Merry? When you found me there, did you know i was going to be there?”

“Yes. My brother, Sabo, he let us all know you were running. Let me know where to go.”

“You came for me.” Her voice shook, and a hand covered hers.

“Always.”

“Even though I forgot everything about you, I forgot you existed.” She said, letting her guilt be free.

“I promised didn't I?” he held up a pinky finger. “I never break a promise.”

She didnt know what to say. She gaped at him with misty eyes, and he only smiled again. The same warm smile that had started to replace her nightmares. She looked back out to sea, unable to handle how her chest ached. How wordless she had become, paralyzed by love. He came around her. His arms slowly coming around her middle, and his chin resting on her shoulder.

“I love you Nami.” There it was again. Her voice cracked, a sob audible in the wind and she didn't dare turn. Didn't dare crumble before him.

“I love you too.”

He hummed warm, his hands tightening ever so slightly in a way that made her feel invincible.

Then he lifted her.

“Let go dance!” his voice was jubilant, and he spun her around as if she weighed nothing.

And they did. Freely for hours until the night had come, with a thick fog. But the dancing did not stop forever. Usopp had had a great idea for a video and Brook for a song. Luffy had eagerly agreed to be in the video, identity hidden of course, and had volunteered everyone for it.

His reckless passion and zest was intoxicating. She went along with it without thinking about the fact that Usopp would be uploading it. Lost in the haze of Luffy’s aura. Enjoying herself without worrying what might come next. Free of worry that someone would come.

Brook had sung this song. He had entitled it ‘Death of lamenting’

A song of relief. Long suffering brought to a sudden loving end. He sang it with hope enough to flood the ocean. She felt alive with it.

…

_ ‘Got a hit off of the Bellemere farm phone, sending audio now.’ _

Smoker plugged in a set of headphones, cast a brief glance to where Tashigi had laid her seat flat, snoring lightly. Hina sent the link, and he hit play.

‘Did we triangulate this?’ He typed out, seeing the three dots jump along the bottom.

_ ‘We did, we’re double checking it.’ _ right afterwards the coordinates appeared along with a satellite image, the middle of the Grand-gulf. Figures Nami would be able to scramble a phone signal. Unless it was the sister doing that. But they would know soon enough.

The audio cut out with the phone being destroyed, the electric popping unmistakable. He winced at the volume of it. He looked at the dash clock. It would be sunrise soon. If sunrise came to this city anymore.

Water Seven was storming. The rain hadnt let up, and the newest aqueduct was in its final stages of production, the others swelling with the start of the thaw. 

_ ‘Also, did you hear about this?’  _ a link followed. He clicked it, seeing a ghost appear on the screen.

‘Aging funk legend flees care home with ‘On the Lam’ returning star Cutty flam and the mysterious headliner Sogeking’ 

He frowned, seeing Brook there with a graying afro. He was sat passenger in a tour bus waving at the camera. He shook his head, thankful the year was nearly over. It was getting too strange for his tastes.

‘Good for him.’ Smoker typed back. The man had been devastated when Smoker had lost his daughter. His ex -wife, they said, had died of heartbreak and he had retired early. To see him finally come back to life. It was a good thing.

_ ‘If he has moved on, it's definitely past due for you to do the same.’ _

He growled, closing the laptop with enough force to startle Tashigi.

“Sarge? What's wrong?” She had a hand on the seatside armory, the other sliding on her glasses. His phone chimed.

“Nothing, just Hina.” he said lamely. She raised her seat and sighed at the same time.

“You should stop taking out your anger on the electronics. Of all things.” 

“Right.” He said twisting the key in the ignition. “Hina sent some audio they got of Nami.” he handed her the headphones, and pulled out from the parking spot. “Catch up, i’ll find a diner.” 

She opened the laptop without a word, instantly in work mode, and stopped. He winced, he hadn’t closed the article. 

“That's exciting.” she mumbled, and put the headphones on. He sighed in relief. He wasn't ready for a Tashigi passion ramble before coffee.

Tashigi put the phone back down. A puzzled look on her face.

“What?” he asked, sipping his coffee, the remains of breakfast between them. 

“Hina says they triple checked the phone Nami used, the call definitely came from the ocean. But the location, it's not like they are fleeing the Grandline.”

“Then we should get going. The fastest way to find them is to find out what boat they took and look for it.” He tossed a few bills onto the table, draining the last of his coffee. Tashigi hurriedly took another large bite of her sandwich and followed him out.

“But isn't it weird?” she asked after they had gotten back to the car. “Fleeing to the ocean and not fleeing the continent? And who are Ace and Sabo? Wait…”

“Yeah it's him.” Smoker answered. “As for Sabo i have no idea. But all of them were at the same orphanage at some point.”

“Ace never mentioned he knew Luffy.”

“Would you?” He asked seriously.

“Of course. I wouldn't want to hide anything.” she said instantly. He let her hang on that answer for a few seconds, considering his words.

“When you get aged out, life is cold. Careless. Plenty of them turn to stealing, or wind up in gangs just to survive. A few of them like Ace get lucky, find people like Newgate who can look the other way and give ‘em a fresh start. But think about who we work with, people like Akainu, or Morgan. If they found out Ace knew Luffy, Ace’s life would be combed over. Every little secret would be pulled to the surface and inspected with a microscope. Attitudes would change. His life would be hell again, maybe ruined. That's why everyone is Newgate’s son or daughter. For most of the force it’s an endearment, team building. For the few others, it's the only forgiveness they’ve ever had.”

“Smoker I… were you?” Her voice was soft and compassionate. Glass. 

“Look, just promise me something. This gooey shit you’re trying to waste on me. Don't lose that when you’re chief. Don't let your captains forget their hearts.” He gave her a glance, and she was still staring at him, silent, and then;

“I won't. I promise.” she said soft. The silence hung again then she brightened. ”Do you really believe i’m gonna be chief?”

He smiled. “You wanted me to train you, knowing I was _ the _ asshole. Merciless, mean. You knew you needed toughening up, so you asked around, got pointed to me. I knew right then.” he nearly snorted with how she glowed. His hand spasmed again, he shifted in the seat. He flexed his fingers out, catching her staring.

“Put on some music, it's a long ways to Thillerbark.” that got her distracted, but she didn't go for the radio. She was typing away. “What are you doing?”

“They’ve been releasing a song every ten days, and now that Brook is with them I wanted to see if he was in one.”

“And?”

She clicked something, music starting up.

“Death of lamenting, featuring the one and only Soul-king” she said, tapping the volume up. He snorted at the name. Incredibly unfitting for the rain. “Wait, pull over.”

“Why-?”

“They’re on a boat!” she shouted.

They watched the entire video through. Counting the different hidden people, seeing the ocean, and the moon. They could trace the upload, track the boat, hell they could commandeer a boat from the Mayor, now that Smoker knew his brother was aiding fugitives. And Tashigi knew they could too.

They could catch them in open water. Or in port, wherever that would be.

Hadn’t Ace warned them? Why were they being this careless?

“Why was Hina tapping Nojiko’s phone?” Smoker asked, taking the laptop and opening the messages. He was right, it was formatted and sent through her work computer, not her cell.

“It was a protection order…”

“Protection from a dead man? They should have removed it once we had Arlong in custody.”

“So if we arrest them through this?” she asked, 

“They’d still go down, but an investigation would be opened into the violation of Nojiko Bellemere’s rights. Who signed off on the original tap?”

“Sengoku sent it to legal, I think it was Akainu?”

“He would have known to remove it. Tashigi, without Brook, how much did Nami’s phone call really help us out? What did it give us?” 

She shook her head. “Names?”

“God damn it Hina!” he growled. She was risking a lot sending him the file, because he could exploit that.

“We can't act on this can we?”

“Not legally.” he said. Then felt a small bit of hope. “You know Tash-” he started, making sure to email the audio to himself. “-the fact that we, the police have this file, breaks a couple of laws. Illegally listening in to private phone calls. Neither Sengoku nor Akainu pulled that tap.”

“Yeah.” her eyes hardened. “But who would we tell?”

“That's what i mean when i say bookish. What we have here.” he swiveled the laptop to her. “Is leverage. Documentation of crimes committed by very powerful people. Taking away rights from regular people like your brothers and sisters. The lawful thing to do, would be to bring them down for it.” he lowered a window, the rain redoubling its voluming and he lit a cigar. “I never told you why I let Zeff go. Do you still want to know?”

She gave him a nod.

“Sanji has no family. No next of kin, and the one person who took care of him wasn't what most called a hero. But he was a father. And he just wanted a life for the kid he’d found halfway through hell. And those cops he killed… I had a hunch at the time, and I was right. They were dirty. Don't get me wrong Zeff is guilty of many things, but those killings were true self defence. The things they had done up to meeting Zeff were bad. Things people still in power looked over. And I know this isn't what you thought of when you joined the force. But just like anything, justice is a business. There are deals made, powers corrupted. One day you will clean your house, and it'll be new, better. But you’re going to need leverage.” 

She glared at him, and then looked at the laptop, the crimes she couldn't ignore. 

“What about Nami?” she asked.

“See if Akainu will sign off on a backtrace for the video, make sure you tell him how we found it, and notify Tsuru in internal affairs about what you're doing. Handle it just like you did the investigation into Ratzy. Document everything. Keep personal copies.”

“Are we going after them still?” She was pressing. She wanted to know what he was thinking of doing. Which was fair.

“I want to see where they are going.” he said honestly. He didn't bother to elaborate.

…

He was starting to understand chess. His stubbornness kept him fighting the same foe and losing over and over again. And each time the pieces started moving it was if they flew. Each one he could understand individually as it came. He could deflect, attack, dodge. And he favoured the queen. It was independent. Powerful, fast. And still, able to do all that, Chopper destroyed him. 

He knew now that he had made the same mistake he made with the sword. He fought the fight at hand.  _ He  _ didn't plan. He relied on honed skill when the time for action came. But the skill of chess was the teamwork of the pieces.

That was why he found himself sequestered away with Jimbei on the bridge, meditating. Seeking a plan. And every plan had one singular goal. A solution to a problem. Chopper and college. Chopper and a regular life, a need for the possibility of normality.

His mind slipped back to the moose. Right before he had fired. The steel of the boat was close enough to the snow. And there was no wind that day. He had spent years back there. Thinking of ways he could get out. Get them both out. And the answer was simple. Stay put and listen.

But this ship was in motion. The shot would come. And he found himself staring at the young Zoro from where his sister was. Watching Youth meet Consequences with horrifying outcomes. His hand steeled around Wado, and he didn't miss the shifting of their helmsman. He breathed out, releasing her. 

They would head North, to his own home town, nestled away on an outlier of the Grandline mountains. And from there they would hide until spring. Then they would cross to the new world. They could Tour there, with or without Brook as this child thing unfolded. Usopp was certainly building a fanbase for them. That would be some money. And sword fighting was legal there. Tournaments as well. Zoro could contribute. Save for Choppers tuition. And enroll him in proper school in the meantime.

But to get there, back on the road, they had to cross this Moose of a city.

They had a thief, a mechanic, musicians, a child medic. Luffy, for what he was worth, and Zoro wasn't about to count him out. They had Sanji. Sanji. And then they had him. A swordsman of no use out of a fight.

It was already agreed, as sad as it was, that the bus would have to be left at some point. They were low on cash, and it was too expensive. They couldn't risk cash scamming, they wouldn't have time after they went to the grocers. And even then. They had four drivers, so they would steal two cars, at least five seaters. Franky would pick them out. Cost effective and cause effective. Most likely from the same grocers. Nami would retrieve one while Franky did the other, so they would be in two groups.

Luffy would be with Brook, so would Nami, and if Nami went, so would Chopper.

Kaya and Usopp would have to be together. With Franky and Robin. Sanji would be with them. Local police wouldn't know Sanji or Robin. Which gave them two potential hostages if they got chased. A blessing and a curse.

He would go with Chopper. Which means he would be leaving Wado with Sanji. The first time he wouldn't have his sword if action became necessary. He considered Sanji in chess, and smirked. He’d hate that. But he had to let the Queen protect the rear.

Luffy was a knight. Hard to maneuver, harder to predict. Nami would be a bishop. Leverage the sides, more likely to assess the environment then the players. Chopper would be the day's king. Zoro flexed his muscles, wondering how much he had lost with such poor work outs. He would play rook. They couldn’t take Chopper roof hopping, it would have to be carving a path through doors, crowds… cops. He took a deep breath.

What would his father’s advice be…

The boat heaved, lightning struck somewhere in the distant sky and Zoro could hear the rain once more.

“One thing Straw hat knows well, is to be wild in the calm sea, and calm in the wild sea.” He cracked an eye, watching the man handle the controls with ease. That would serve as a mantra perfectly. In the meantime, he rose, ready to present his plan.

“But how will we get to the new-world? The Grandline is impassable.” Nami said.

“Almost,” Zoro felt his own cocky grin. “There is a path, a dip in the mountains. It's a bit dicey, and we’d have to go on foot. But it's doable.” the boat heaved.

“It would be nice to not have to sail for months to get there.” Robin said, leaning against Franky.

“Seconded.” Usopp said, looking green.

“Then its decided, we have a plan!” Luffy was excited, naturally, New-world did get the blood pumping a bit. He looked to Sanji, a smirk on his face.

“It is overdue for us all to taste authentic food from there. Not the cultural mince-meat that passes for the new-worlds town in the city.” he smiled wider, and turned to Nami. She looked happy, confident.

“Then we just need to make sure everything goes right tomorrow.” She said, leaning back over the map. “The fastest way to R. mountain Grocers from the harbour is the Eastblue highway, it'll be a monday, and we will be there around ten. So we will just catch the last of the morning traffic, the early patrols will be winding down, if we take a early exit and go through the slums there will be almost no patrols, but past-”

Zoro and Sanji lay in the afterglow, lazily embraced half dressed in the cargo hold. Staring at the smoke that swirled up to the dark metal ceiling, gurters exposed at the corners.

“A life in the new-world…” Sanji said, his voice smooth, tired. “Would you want a house, or to explore?” Zoro shifted, getting a better look at the blonde, petting away sweaty hairs from Sanji’s face. Now he could see fully those eyes like the summer sky. As a swordsman he would have to travel. But a home, a house with Sanji.

“We’re young, we have time for both. While we run, we will call home wherever our family is.”

Sanji hummed.

“What about you?” 

Sanji shrugged. “I'm having fun, and i couldn't imagine leaving Nami to fend for Luffy by herself, just the thought.” he shivered. Zoro smirked. Sanji gave him a look, then rose just enough to kiss him. “One day i’ll want a house, kids. Maybe a restaurant of my own?” He smiled laying back down. “What do you think of kids Marimo?”

“Judging by the fact we needed a timesheet for the cargo hold, I'm guessing we will be uncles soon enough.” He shrugged, his lips slipping into a shit eating grin “If you're any good with them i’ll consider it.”

“If  _ I'm _ any good?” Sanji roared, his legs flawless hooking under Zoro's hips, pinning him as Sanji laid a hand on his chest. “I’ll be the best damn father in the world to our kids!”

“Yeah right, you’re looking at him curly-cook.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Zoro shrugged, “If you think you're up to it.”

“Why you-” the door banged. Sanji looked to it, blushing. Zoro laughed, making him blush more.


	15. Death of Lamenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Heyo so this is the last chapter on my quarantine binge project.
> 
> I just wanted to take a moment here and say thank you to everyone who read it.
> 
> this was definitely a high speed low edit project, and i'm sure there were/are some parts that made it a bit rough. but nonetheless you all have been very supportive. So i made this last chapter nice and long, to send off the story with a good read. enjoy!

**Death of Lamenting**

~Free your mind

And your ass will follow~

George Clinton

“You look absolutely terrible!” Sabo’s chipper voice cut out, just as a hand ripped away the blankets. Ace groaned, kicking out and missing terribly.

“How did you get in here?” he moaned into the dark morning. His clock read out three in the morning.

“Really?” Sabo had his arms crossed now. Ace shrugged.

“Lock picking is so below you.” he mumbled, digging on the bed and moving under the bottom sheet.

“I can take that away too you know.” Sabo called. Ace flipped him off.

“I'm tired, terrorize me in the morning.”

“It is the morning!” Sabo called, ripping the bottom sheet off as well. Leaving Ace chilly in the nude. “Plus I just got in, the time difference has me feeling like it's noon. Ace gave up. His hand searched the side of the bed, pulling the pajama pants he’d abandoned in his sleep.

“I didn't think you’d be back.” Ace said, finally sitting up.

“You never think anyone will be back.”

Ace’s chest tightend. He scowled, giving his brother a once over. A fancy suit, a top hat set on the desk nearby, cane leaning against it. 

“Nice digs. They got you playing royalty?” Sabo shrugged.

“You know i can't talk about it.”

“So what's the occasion?” Ace grabbed his phone, double checking the date, nope still November. His birthday was a month out still.

“I wanted to see Luffy. And maybe cheer my other brother up a bit.” Sabo picked at items on the nightstand, holding up the glass Smoker had claimed as his ashtray. He still hadn't cleaned it out. He should, but-

“Luffy is gone, you sent him-”

“He’s back. Well he will be. They will dock in a few hours.”

“What?” Ace was up, hands in his hair. “I told him-”

“And when do any of us really listen?” Sabo asked, pulling a spent cigar from the glass, looking at its decal. “I warned you he’d break your heart.”

“You being right doesn't change anything.” Ace said, rubbing at his chest, hoping to massage away the pain. “Plus I tried,” he looked away. “But destiny had other plans.”

“Right, Destiny… is that what people call it nowadays?” Sabo had a smirk, wagging an eyebrow just how Ace had taught him years before.

“Back up to Luffy, why are you really here? Why the hell is he coming back?”

Sabo set the glass down.

“Why does Luffy do anything?” he joked, still not looking at Ace. “But that aside. I’ve come to be a C.I, I can lead your police to the sniper, and if they are good, to the Don.”

“Out of your endless generosity i'm sure.” Ace scoffed, “What's the angle?”

“Is my two brothers' happiness not enough of an angle?” Sabo asked, a dramatic hand coming to his chest with mock hurt on his face. Ace didn't react, simply stared through and Sabo shook his head, relenting. “Fine fine, yes the people i work for are… invested in some up and comers. But so is Doflamingo. He’s decided to tie up loose ends. I'm here to stop that. If in the meantime, I can also help bring your long lost smile back from the road, all the better.”

...

One thing Zoro would never question Nami on was clothes. What she picked worked, to the environment as well as to his personal style. The walkie was nestled against his collar bone, the wind-static dampened from the coat’s shielding windbreak collar design. Tactical, practical.

Hell it fit so well that he could forgive her for color coding them. Chopper had gained a makeshift crown that Kaya and Usopp had made from the man's slowly shrinking rucksack of wonders. He was also the only one without a walkie close at hand. They stood under the protection of the bridge as Jimbei guided them through the storm, towards the promised safety of the harbour. 

He was impatient and he knew it. He checked his boots, strong, not so new now. But durable. Military, winter models Nami had found at surplus store. Tested their grip on the steel. Sanji came to his side, in a matching coat, but blue not green. Lean and warm all in one. Sanji had Wado tied on under the coat, the hilt disguised as an umbrella handle. Another Usopp miracle. He smiled, a concerned eye poking out from the mess of loose hair, ever escaping his bun.

“There she is.” Jimbei said, and Zoro tore away from those piercing blue eyes. Spotting the faintest of hard shapes on the horizon. Spots of light and long shadows, all somehow grayed by distance. “We will be docked in an hour. We better get the bus ready to be craned off.”

The drive to the grocers was too quiet. Aside from the rain the streets were empty through the slums. Franky drove with Nami beside him, taking routes she knew to be low on patrols. But tour busses got attention wherever they went. More in places they aren’t supposed to be. Zoro even saw the old man again, reading his paper from the inside of the coffee shop. From what little he saw leaning over Nami the man had been like everyone else, staring with unbridled suspicion. Or perhaps that was Zoro’s nerves.

Calm in the wild sea. Five words he would remember. Words he hummed to himself as he was the first off the bus, searching the parking lot with eyes that knew what it meant to find a musk-rat in a forest. The next off was Luffy, opening an umbrella and offering it to Brook. Nami had her own, for her and where she shielded Chopper.

They stopped only once on their dreary march towards the store, in part to admire the nearly empty parking lot, and mostly for Nami to carefully pull off the wanted posters just outside the entrance, folding them neatly away. Zoro used the opportunity to look at the bus, Watching Sanji descend the stairs, a half spent smoke surrendering instantly to the rain. The blonde gave him an unmistakable cocky grin. And a hand went to his walkie.

_ “Getting watered at last marimo.” _

Zoro smirked, taking his own walkie, “bark all you want, my queen.” he saw the color shift. A bit of red in among the gray. Sanji didn't reply. Robin and Kaya were the last out, and with their purple and golden coats flashing behind him Sanji just shook his head no doubt muttering something about shitty grass men. Zoro liked to think so anyway. Chopper tugged his coat and he followed them into the store. 

It didnt take long to find the cashier on four. Brook had stood stock still, hand over his mouth for several minutes, earning several stares from what few customers there were.

“Tulips.” was Brook’s first words as he pulled his shaking hands away, one going to Chopper’s promptly offered shoulder. Zoro spied the meaning in the form of a tattoo behind Laboon’s ear. Nami had a few twenties out in the bat of an eye. Brook took them, both hands around hers with a near silent thank you. He went to the produce, where nearby was a stock of seasonal defying flowers. Brook at the largest of the cheap arrangements, swapping the tulips to get the brightest and healitest from the stock to the ire of one worker who Zoro promptly intercepted with a glare.

Luffy took Chopper with Brook, getting in Laboon’s line despite another free lane. Zoro stayed by the doors with Nami, who was scanning the cars. She grabbed her walkie.

“Kaya you out of range yet?”

_ “Not quite, what's up?” _

“There's not a car here we could take.” The walkie was silent for a minute.

_ “Franky has one. We will move it to the back of the store.” _

“Thank you.” Nami said. Zoro watched a car pull into the lot. It took a disabled slot near the front, and a bulky man exited, glaring at Zoro as he made his way towards the store, leaving the driver behind.

He entered the store, the auto doors sliding closed, and the man glared sideyed at Zoro on his walk past. Zoro watched the man go for some time, he grabbed a cart, looking back once, catching Zoro's eyes before disappearing into an aisle. The doors opened again and Zoro felt his eyebrows raise involuntarily. It was the old coffee shop man, his umbrella nothing more than a soggy newspaper. He glared hard at Zoro, before looking over the cashier lanes, stomping off to where Laboon was scanning Brook’s flowers, an easy conversation between the two. 

Zoro felt the urge to follow, had another car not rolled in. This time it wasn't one person who exited, it was three, with another three cars rolling in behind them, more men exiting.

“Trouble.” He said, Nami looked fast, just as an unfamiliar shout of surprise went up from the lanes. He spared a glance, seeing Brook hand the flowers over, saying something. Laboon was shaking his head in confusion, and the old man with the newspaper laid a hand on the cashier's shoulder. Words Zoro didn't hear, and tears were running down the cashier's face, Brook’s as well as he shook the man's hand. The doors opened. A dozen men with sinister glares, led by a pompous asshole in a feathered pink scarf. The man glared through red tinted glasses at Zoro, and harder at Nami.

“You…” Nami’s voice was hollow. The man cocked his head, lowering the glasses to stare at her, giving her an exaggerated up and down. Then his eyes swept to the registers.

“Should i remember you?” his men slowly surrounded the two of them, while he stared off towards the warm embrace at register four. She didn't answer, Zoro stepped in front of her, watching her hands go inside her coat. The man gave them a second glass, recognition coming with a vein on his forehead. But he kept his voice the same disinterested. “That's right. You’re the whore who brought down Arlong. Boys, we will take her too.” 

Zoro had the chance for one solid breath. The last calm moment. This game opened with the movement of a pawn. The thug moved, a hand aiming for Zoro’s shoulder, counting on numbers and intimidation. He was slow and cocky. Zoro waited, ready to wreck the man the instant he was touched. Instincts left over from a different world.

He was saved by the bishop first.

Nami’s staff launched over Zoro’s shoulder catching the man on the new taser prongs Usopp had worked in from her old taser gun. He dropped with a screen and Zoro swung for the nearest man to the first, creating a double wide hole that he then forced Nami through. He exhaled,the old world was gone.

He took a fist and then leg to his back before he could turn himself, Nami dropping another just as the screams picked up from the bystanders. He got his own second and third down with elbows,before Nami’s staff was seized. The brute swung for her head, and she managed to get her boot behind her back and into his face. But there were more, and closing in, the first slipping on brass knuckles. Zoro moved to intercept, getting a fist rocked into his gut.

Then came the knight.

He backed up just as the thudding boots ended with a lunging Luffy, fist first into the man. Luffy rose, falling into line with Nami and Zoro as the remaining six pulled out guns.

“Enough playing around, I'm not even here for you.” his eyes caught movement, going past the three of them, and Luffy took the opening, catching the man in the jaw. Zoro was behind him tackling two at once, bringing them both to the floor, and started trading blows.

His walkie came to life, but he understood nothing as his jaw was struck with enough force to his vision to dot. Nami had one man falling into a fragile chip supply, and another screaming endlessly as she held the staff's end on him until he relented his assault. Zoro got up, a gun sounding, taking him along his side, and whining off the floor. He stumbled, Luffy was tackling Nami behind a register and Zoro went for guns.

He shouldered the first gunman, and took the other by his firing hand, wrangling with it until the gun sounded. Zoro’s cheek split and spilt red. He managed to dislodge the magazine, the chambered shot missing him and shattering a window. His adrenaline was pumping, endless energy, and he felt nothing. He ripped the gun from the man's grip, and as the man swung back for a haymaker Zoro whipped his face with it’s steel butt. He dropped, out cold and Zoro turned on the rest, most recovering. Over half a dozen were on their feet, guns drawn, and his blood was dripping onto his coat with a steady patting.

“If we are quite done playing.” the man said rubbing a bruised porcelain cheek. He looked back towards the registers. “Which one of you is the hacker who has been interfering with my distribution, Tag name is Tulip?” he grinned. Zoro saw Laboon shrink back, hiding the flowers behind his back. Brook was confused but stepping forward protectively. 

Then came the second, unpredictable, knight.

The old man turned, a small machine pistol in hand.

“Run!” he shouted and Zoro rolled as the gun kicked off. A few of the mans thugs returned fire before screaming their doom and falling. Nami and Luffy were after Laboon who was dragging Chopper and Brook. Zoro followed quickly, not missing the pounding feet of pursuing thugs, noting the elderly scream that instantly brought tears to the cashier's face.

They bound through the employee doors, Zoro last and a few seconds behind. 

The second bishop was gritting through tears, pushing with Luffy on a manual pallet-jack carrying a pallet of cans, moving towards the doors, gaining speed. Zoro moved, The cans took out the first following thugs. Zoro was ready for the next, who made it through, bringing a hefty can in an arc, launching it. The man's face exploded in blood dropping him backwards. More came, climbing over the pallet, and Nami’s staff lashed out, shocking three of them at once, scattering more cans. 

“It won't budge!” Laboon called from the fire escape dor.

“Move!” Zoro growled rushing the door at full sprint. The man moved as Zoro angled his least sore shoulder for the doors lock-point. Bent forward with speed.

Rook. 

The door flew open, swinging and hitting against the stone exterior. His shoulder felt jammed, and he rolled into the wet street, coming up face to face with waiting thugs. They gave him no chance to recover, the first kicking him against the store wall, the second bringing a fist across his face, and a third moved into his field of view, pistol raised.

_ “Duck Marimo.” _

The queen.

He ducked, something exploded in the place he had been, the men coming away screaming and Zoro smelt something spicy in the air. He lashed out at the gunman, moving past their boxing in, finding the back of the store a brawl. Fists meeting face, cries meeting asphalt, and a motorcycle revved.

Only they’d lost the Harley cities back. This was a faster bike, and it came over the fence that separated the back of the store from the highway underpass, its back wheel meeting a thugs jaw. Sanji was in the air, he had ditched the bike, and came down in a summersalt, one leg extending, shattering another thug's shoulder who had been about to take out Nami. Zoro felt his chest warm. Sanji really could do it all.

Luffy was tossed against the fence, the flamboyant man on him, A car pulled into the alley, pistols shots rang out, and Zoro managed to draw Wado from Snaji’s back as the man kicked out behind Zoro.

He took another gunman down with a swing across both his legs, and one up his chest. The man’s shot meant for Sanji going wide into the sky. They were back to back, the door had now closed, Brook was down, Chopper at him, Nami over them both with Laboon close by wielding a pilfered pistol. They were separated into three groups, outnumbered, facing guns.

“Can you cut the fence?” Sanji asked in a whisper. Zoro nodded, eyeing the section just behind Nami.

“Five seconds.” Zoro said and it was Sanji’s turn to nod. They split, Sanji’s feet flew, pistols kicked and Zoro brought the sword in a perfect arc, chasing it with a second and third before a bullet tore through his gut. He tumbled through the ruined fence, hearing his name shouted. He arrested his fall with a hand. He rose, pulling Chopper with one arm, and Nami followed. Laboon’s pistol went empty, and Sanji dashed, foot hooking under Brook, and with a roar Sanji lifted the man into his arms, hopping through the gap.

Ball bearings flew out with incredible speed on the recovering thugs, slamming into their hands, dropping weapons, into their throats, backs, dropping them as fast as they could rise and Zoro looked for where, seeing Usopp and Kaya on the highway overhead.

“Luffy!” Nami called, and Zoro saw him still fighting the man. A car pulled up behind them. Zoro spun seeing an unfamiliar man exit, moving quickly to the back door.

“Luffy, Leave him!” The man called, then faced Sanji. “Bring the man here! Tulip! I'm here to get you out, Crocus mentioned me?”

“You?” Laboon asked.

“Sabo!” Luffy called and Zoro gave a glance, seeing the flamboyant man get driven into the ground. Luffy left it at that, bounding over. Luffy’s recognition was enough for Sanji to move, depositing Brook in the back of the armoured car. Another car rolled up, this one with Franky in it. Two of Usopp’s horrid smoke stars bloomed behind them despite the rain. Zoro lead Chopper to Franky’s car, while Laboon followed this ‘Sabo’

“Follow us! We will get you safe!” The new blonde called. Luffy nodded. Zoro winced, and Sanji had Wado, sheathing it on his back before taking Zoro’s arm over his shoulder, bringing him towards the car.

“Why the hell are you here cook?” Zoro asked, being laid down in the trunk space. Sanji followed him in, closed the hatch. 

“You didnt respond.” he answered, the car peeled off.

“The plan was to run.” Zoro bit.

“I told you already, i'm not giving you up for anything.”

“The others-!”

“Robin has them.” Sanji was pressing in his wound, a look of concern, slipping under his masking smile as he looked back. “They’re already on the highway, they will meet us at the farm. Now relax for once.” Sanji looked out the back, and smiled. “Looks like we lost them.”

“How is he?” Chopper asked looking over the back of the seat, rubbing his hands with an exorbitant amount of hand sanitizer. He had a young black eye, and a cut on his cheek.

“Who, ah-” Zoro clenched his teeth.

“He fought.” Luffy said proudly, producing a ringing phone Zoro couldn't see. Chopper slipped over the seat. Saying nothing until he looked to Sanji.

“Knife?” Sanji gave him his pocket knife. Chopped opened Zoro’s coat, cutting away his sweat and blood soaked undershirt.

“You have a phone?” Nami was shocked, Luffy was laughing, Chopper was yelling at them to shut up while opening up his own medkit. They’d picked up one or two books on the subject of gunshot wounds. Zoro had watched the boy read them while lazily destroying him at chess.

“Where did you get that?” Sanji asked, Chopper continued to fill the syringe.

“Franky! I need to give Zoro a shot.” the young boy called.

“Smooth road! Go for it!?” 

“This will take the edge off Zoro.” His young voice was so serious. Zoro watched as Chopper carefully put the needle to his skin. There was a stinging pain. And then he nearly shuttered in relief.

…

“Of course i have a phone.” Luffy flipped it open, Zoro let out a moan of relief from the back and Namii shook her head. This day was insane. “Oi Sabo! Why didnt you tell me you were in town! Ah, yeah. We have a doctor on it though.” Luffy was looking over the back seat, watching Chopper work. “Chopper do you need help?” 

Nami watched the boy look up, wiping a tear from his eye, his hands already bloody, and yellow from the liquid he had Sanji sponging on.

“I need you to let me focus!”

“No he’s good. We will, Oi Franky keep following them.” Luffy called and Nami looked out, helicopters were in the air. She hated helicopters. Her hands started to shake. Why did she hate helicopters? “Is Brook okay?” Nami faced him, his face relaxed, she did too.

It took them half an hour of pushing sixty, and finally the armoured car turned off into a warehouse, Nami was uneasy, the helicopters were still following them. The doors opened, and they followed the lead car in. 

The inside of the warehouse was pitch black. The only light she had coming from the sky, which was gone when the doors shut fast and efficient behind them. And the car's headlights, which hit on the lead car alone. But all at once the warehouse lit up, bright yellow things in every corner, illuminating the metal structures, cat walks, men, guns. Smoker. 

“What the hell?” She was digging for her staff again, seeing him walk closer, but Luffy had her hands. “Luffy that’s”

“I know.” he said seriously, “Let me go.” He opened the door, and she followed him with her eyes, Smoker didnt have the girl with him, instead- her heart sank further. It was the freckled guard she’d tased. Only now he didn't look like a guard, he looked like a soldier, with a bullet proof vest, a helmet, rifle slung at the ready. Luffy hugged him, and he hugged Luffy. The curly haired blonde man Luffy had called Sabo was next out of the cars, walking with a refined swagger, that shattered as the other two men hugged him. Luffy, Sabo… Ace, the man who’d let her go at the bank. And she hadn't even known who he was. The trunk popped open, and Nami had a glance at Franky seeing he had been talking to a woman with a ‘Hi my name is’ sticker on her shirt. It read Koala. Code for sure. Then she saw medics in the back, setting up a fluids drip, another following orders Chopper shouted out instantly. The first of which was getting Sanji out. 

She followed him, taking his pack from his shaking hands. She pulled a smoke out, placing it in her lips and dug for his lighter. She lit him one, passing it.

His hands clenched closed and he drew deep. She squeezed his shoulder, and he nodded, taking the cigarette with a steadier hand.

“Thank you, my angel.” he smiled. 

“Thank you.” she said.

“Oh please.” he tried to act nonchalant, but his eyes flicked to the car again. To where Zoro was groaning as someone dug into his gut. “It was nothing.” She let him have it, giving his shoulder another squeeze before moving to Luffy, and Smoker.

“What the hell is going on?” she demanded.

“Were there helicopters following you?” Smoker asked.

“Yeah, what were those? And why-”

“We’ve got maybe five minutes.” Smoker was looking at Sabo. She looked around, noting that some were in police or swat vests like Ace, and others were more, hidden. Long coats, partial masks, big hats. Just as armed to the teeth.

“Nami.” it was Sabo, he had a smile. “I'm sorry this must be confusing, but what is important for you to know at the moment, is that we are stabilizing Zoro, and sending you on your way. Smoker is here in cooperation with me and my business partners, we are here to capture a prolific child-trafficker.”

“That sums up the whole operation.” Smoker scoffed.

“She’s family, it's important she knows everything.” Sabo launched back good naturedly, and flashed her a wink. It was then she noticed all three of the boys giving her smiles.

“Right…” Nami said slowly. “I'm sorry but-” her hand went to her scar.

“I know.” Sabo said out in his smooth voice, he dug into his pocket, withdrawing a wallet. “Which reminds me, i won't be able to see you off at the farm, but here is this. It has a debit card registered to a bank in your name, the account already has enough to last you a few months, once you get there of course. Theres some cash, and the card of a memory therapist i know, She’s excellent, if your interested of course.” She took it, looking at him agape.

“Who are you?” Laboon asked for her, and he turned, giving her another warm smile before facing the man.

“I’m a man who knows about your crusade, the man you’ve hunted for years is about to be brought down. Here, for you too see, with the sole intention of recruiting you.”

“Crocus said-” 

“Yes.” Sabo swung an arm over his shoulder. “Let's talk about this over here, your late father was a dear friend.” 

“Nami.” Luffy had her hand. She looked past him, seeing the medics packing up, the girl named Koala was handing keys to Franky, a different car. “We should go. They have this.” 

“Alright. Wait-” She turned back to Ace. She didn't know him. She had. He had slung his gun to his back, and took her in a hug.

“I'm glad your safe Nami, no hard feelings, now go, I’ll come say bye.” He pulled apart, clapping her shoulder. She nodded. Went to leave. Caught the Rangers eyes. Saw the nod, telling her to go, and he looked away, moving past her as the sounds of helicopters grew louder. So she ran, hand in hand with Luffy, into the car. Franky had Chopper, Sanji had Zoro, doors were shut and they went out a side entrance, a tight fit, and they had to plough through a fence, down a dirt hill, and the car took a beating as they went. But they made it to the streets, they fled the gunfire, and sailed north.

“Nami. I, I-” Chopper wanted to say something, he looked guilty.

“What is it?”

“There's someone I have to visit before I go. Before I leave.” 

Before they left for the new world, never to return. She met Franky’s eyes, turned back to Chopper. 

“Sure.”

The car pulled into the clinic twenty minutes later. Luffy came with them. He had looked as if to see if he could, and she’d pulled him along by the hand, her other on Choppers shoulder. He’d grown a few inches since Summer had started. Tall enough now that she was sure he had hid his growing pains. Not all the hand sanitizer they had had been enough to get the stains off the boys' hands. But they didn't shake. He didn't slack in his posture. He was looking up and forward.

She took a steadying breath, the doors sliding open, and her chest clenched, her spine tingled in long forgotten fear. But it was just the stench of the place. The shame of every mark she’d ever bore reflected in the cheap fluorescent lights of the cheap half forgotten free clinic. Northeast end of Nowhere. And that was the street name.

“What the hell.” the old doctor dropped her clipboard, pushing the woman she had just called up back, storming with rage in her eyes at Nami. “Who did you let-!”

“Doctor!” Chopper intercepted her. Hugging her. “Thank you.”

“Get in the room.” her voice shook with rage. “All of you.” she glared at Nami and Luffy, a tear not falling.

The door slammed, the lock slid. Chopper was ushered onto the bed. He sat, and the Doctor looked at his eye.

“What the hell happened to you boy?”

“I fought someone doctor, I wanted to help.”

“That's not how i taught you to help!” she bit, her fingers tender, still, for now, ignoring Nami and Luffy completely.

“Doctor.” Chopper’s voice broke, his hands raised and she gasped, tears over taking both of them.

“What did you do?” she asked, taking his hands in her own. Before grabbing a towel, pouring a bottle of something Nami missed the name of. Got the stains off great though.

“Alot… I sewed closed a sword wound thirty six inches long.” he sounded proud. “No infection.”

“Idiot.” She rubbed his hands still.

“Treated bullet grazes, burns, black eyes.”

“You fool.” she stopped, the white towel read and yellow. His hands were clean at last.

“I treated gunshots, on a cop, two! And Zoro.”

“Where the hell were the real doctors?” she was glaring at Nami.

“We were on the run doctor.”

“And they are all fine?” she asked, hard, to Chopper.

“Yes.”

“Don't get cocky just cause you got lucky.”

“I'm leaving Doctor. I'm gonna run to the new world, and go to college and become a real doctor, like you. I’ll work hard, I promise.”

“You better.” she stomped away, de-casing the pillow, filling it with various first aid, and grabbed a prescription pad, writing three, one for antibiotics, one for painkillers, one for something else she had to whisper in Chopper’s ear. He nodded and the Doctor looked at Nami again.

“Why was he fighting-” 

“It was the right thing to do! We are all supposed to take care of eachother. No matter what.”

Luffy was grinning. Kureha glared at him. At Chopper.

“You’ll do better to take care of him.”

“I will.” Nami said. 

“Good. now get out of here.”

“Thank you.” it was Chopper again. Hugging the doctor. She hugged him back. Squeezing tight.

Tashigi was waiting for them outside. Her patrol car blocking Franky in and she was leaning against her hood, ignoring Franky. Sanji was smoking. The rain had turned to snow in their absence.

“Nami. You need to come with me.” Tashigi didn't point, didn't move for a weapon. Just piercing dark eyes. Luffy had her hand. Reassuring her. And then gave her a nod.

“We do the right thing.” he said. “We’ll meet you at the farm.” 

“I'm scared.” she said. In return she got his smile. The one just for her. He leaned in, kissed her, still young, quick, innocent.

“I'm a selfish man. If she tries to take you away, i’ll come get you.”

He would try. She knew that. The rest she could believe him for. “Okay.”

She let go of him, Hugged him and Chopper both tightly. Just in case it would be the last time. And went to the cop car. Lights flashing. But at least the siren was off. Tashigi let her sit up front. No cuffs. Didnt even comment on the seat belt beyond a ‘not safe’. There was no radio playing. The scanner was off, and the ranger said nothing. Her badge on her chest proudly. Nami decided she could distract herself. Watching the snow devour Autumn. It didnt take long to come to a graveyard. They parked at the gate. Nami followed her out. They crunched the snow underfoot and the woman carried flowers. She led Nami through the bitter could for minutes until they came to a marker. On it hung two medals. Half frozen and long dead flowers already there. Tashigi set the flowers down, wiped the snow from the engravings. Nami caught the date of death.

The day she couldn't forget. The day she robbed a bank.

“A man died that day. Our man. In the bank. And I know whose gun shot him. I know it was Arlong, and I know Arlong is dead... But you planned that robbery didn't you?” the woman's voice was cold like the snow. Peaceful, deadly. Nami swallowed, hard, and her throat was dry. Her luck was always another's misfortune.

“I did.”

Tashigi nodded, pinning her with eyes that had known. “I don't know if you believe in anything. I thought I did, until recently. But I know Thatch did. I know he thought he was going to hell.” the officer had a sad grin. “So I want you to do him a favour. I want you to pray to whatever god he believed in. and tell them why he died.”

Nami had tears. But she nodded, she knelt beside the grave. Not by choice, but her legs were weak. This man had died because of her. Of all the faces in the world and she couldn't even remember his. But she’d swallowed him up without thinking. Trying to run.

She pressed her hands together, her fingers curling and she didn't know what to say. How did she make things right. She closed her eyes. She’d made it out. If not on one person's kindness then others. And in a way this man was the first. Chopper was safe now. They would be safe by spring. Out of danger. On another adventure, a real one. Safe together, with brothers like Zoro and Sanji. Talents like Franky, Usopp. The kindness of people with such endless wells like Zeff, Kaya, Robin. People who never forget. Luffy. He had died because of her. And now her life went on. A second chance. She pressed her head to the grass, letting her tears fall to the earth above him.

“I’ll make it a good life.” she said in between her sobs. “I promise you.” 

The patrol car stopped. It was late at night now. And illuminating the Farm was a bonfire in the pit Nami had dug with her mom and sister. The crowd was excited, too excited for the way the lights flashed over them.

“Before you go.” Tashigi said, producing a yellow folder. “Here. this is Tony’s birth certificate, legal numbers, everything you need to establish him as your own. And, an early birthday present to him, and perhaps a christmas present to you.” Nami took the papers. Adoption papers, signed off by a ‘Dadan’ “They won't hold up to extensive digging. But i imagine you won't need that where you're going.”

Tony was her kid...

“Thank you.”

“Go, I believe your family is waiting. I understand the feeling, I have a big family myself.”

“Stay the night.” Nami had a hand on her arm. “It's late, and i'm sure there's food. And you look dead tired.”

“Oh, i couldn't impose, but that's very sweet-” there was a knock at the window. “Sarge?” she yelled rolling down the window.

“Hurry up.” he dumped half a six pack in her lap. “Come tell us about your sword stuff, Green says he has some beef with you on Mihawk.”

…

The frigid night was getting colder. The fire was weakening. Aging. Smoker hated staring at it. But he had a furnace next to him. He talked, a lot and to a lot of people. But he didn't talk now. Now he was snuggled in, bandage around his arm, watching the fire with him. His hands traced small circles on Smokers chest. One by one people nodded off. Being carried inside by someone else. Ace yawned. Smoker ran a hand over his face, kissing his forehead. HR would need to be updated. He rose, lifting to carry Ace. The man accepted, cuddling close to Smokers coat. He smiled, nodding to Green who had Zeff’s kid tucked in under his chin. The man raised his beer in acknowledgement and Smoker took Ace inside.

There was a couch not quite big enough for two, And Smoker wasn't quite tired. He laid Ace on it, leaving his coat as a blanket, and went for a cup of water.

“The coven grows.” Smoker jumped in his skin, spotting the blue haired woman, cigarette hanging from her lips, and Robin across from her. He saw Nojiko collecting tangerine seeds, and planting splices of live plant into tight packs of dirt. Robin had a beer, and a book from the houses collection. “Sorry.” she tied the twine tight. “Didnt mean to spook ya, we’ve got more beer if you want.” She tempted a nearby bottle.

“Great books as well.” Robin smiled at him. She kicked out a chair for him. “Insomnia is a friend in its own way.”

“Back in the day we called it the Guards tick.” he smiled.

“Mom called it guardian's watch. Shared my first cigarette with her first time. I found her out on the patio, with the same thousand yard stare I see Nami with.” She’d stopped her production of go-trees. Ashing her smoke. “Must’ve been eight or nine.” she smiled, sliding the ash tray to him. He lit up, and cracked open the beer.

“Tell me about her.” he offered, seeing the fondness in her eyes. The warmth of a loving parent. Something he lacked. But she got a fond smile.

“Oh where to start. This whole place was her. You know i found some letters the other day, this long passive aggressive battle with the orphanage lawyer trying to prove she could afford us. Must have been years worth, i guess it was so long ago it just felt like weeks you know? To know she built this farm, started over to have us, working herself to the bone, day in day out, repairs, harvesting, flood control. I get it now, how much work it is, and even I hire help sometimes. I couldn't imagine two little girls on top of this.”

“Mothers often work miracles beyond us. Fathers too, in all the forms they come in.” That was Robin. He didn't like the sweet way she looked at him. Her eyes acting as if she knew about the pang in his heart.

“They do.” Nojiko agreed, returning to her work. “She always said, come the end of autumn you are either a leaf, or a seed. The choice is yours, but both are let go. Course she’d be yelling it at us when we were making trouble, promising all sorts of behaviour correcting. But I think I finally get it.” She twisted the twine on the last go-tree. “You can get tossed aside, stepped into the mud and break down. Or plant yourself, rise up, and grow.”

They parted in the early morning, before the sun had risen. Ace was sober, if groggy. A stolen mug of hot coffee in his hand as Tashigi was laid out in the back hungover, and Smoker reclining in the passenger seat. Nojiko was at his window. He rolled it down and she leaned in, handing him a few tangerines.

“Welcome to the family you two. Take care of Ace for me. I don't get into the city often enough, and he doesn't call.”

“He doesnt?” Smoker raised a brow looking at Ace. “I’ll remind him.” Nojiko cracked a smile, looking in the backseat. 

“Feel better Tash. eat a tangerine, they help.” Smoker saw Tashigi give a thumbs up.

“Thanks, for everything.” he guestered the little oranges.

“And thank you.” She gave him another smile, before she slid over the hood, Ace lowering the window, and giving her a hug. And then they were off.

“How was Sanji’s moonshine?” Ace asked looking into the rearview.

“Go to hell.” Tash bit out.

“I thought you said you could drink with us? Your not regretting it are you?” Smoker asked with a shit eating grin. Ace whacked his chest.

“Be nice. She’s suffering back there.”

“You started it.” he shot.

“Oh my god, act your age old man.” Ace spat. Smoker just smiled.

“We will need a cover story.” Tashigi said worriedly.

“For what? Getting drunk?” Smoker asked

“For the mileage on the car.” she said.

“Nah, My brother's friend Franky thought of that. He dialed the odometer back.” Ace answered.

“That was nice of him.” she said. “Jail time for sure.”

“Tash.” Smoker cut her off. “Sleep.”

“Yeah… that sounds nice.” she snuggled her sword. He shook his head. Ace took his hand. Letting them rest on the console. Smoker listened to the chains on the road, crunching the snow. The light snoring from the back. Felt the heat on his hand, as warm as a fire and more. The snake was gone. He felt a longing for more. More time with Ace, more things done, more things tried. His hand twitched again. Ace got a concerned look but said nothing. He didn't look from the road.

“I have some vacation time saved up.” he said looking out at the snow covered tangerine farms. “And some extra money burning a hole in my savings. And I've noticed you never took your vacations either. You wanna get away for a few months?”

Ace was smiling, casting him excited looks. “Where do you want to go?”

“Skypiea. It's a ways off, but they do parachuting. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“That sounds exciting.”

“They also have a bar with a mechanical bull. I know you’ve wanted to try that.”

“I have. I have.” Ace said.

“After that we could fly out to a warm beach. Maybe try surfing?”

“A two destination vacation?” Ace was gawking.

“We could do more, if we suck at surfing we could try scuba diving down a ways at Fishman-Harbour city.”

“Alright, alright, i'm sold. Let's plan it when we get home.”

“Which home is home?”

“You have an ashtray at my place.”

“That's a cup.”

“Beats the nothing I have at your place.” 

Smoker shrugged. He wouldnt fight that. “You have the bigger bed anyways, double king something or-”

“It's an imported orgy bed.” 

Smoker scoffed, felt his cheeks heat. “Just what the hell have you been doing?”

“Is it important?” Ace asked, lifting their hands, gently biting on Smokers fingers. Then kissed them. “Or are you just curious?” Ace looked at him with a face of sin. Smoker looked away, ignoring the other jolt that came from his hand, landing in his groin.

“I can already tell. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“You’re already in the devil's bed, don't start regretting it now.” 

“I won't.” Smoker took their hands, kissing Ace’s, but he didn't meet the man's eye. Don't want him to see the blush he was too old to have. “I won't regret anything I do with you.”

Ace smiled wider. And they fell into a silence. Long and peaceful. Smoker wanted to hear his voice more.

“Didnt expect Brook to show up at the farm.”

“Yeah, Laboon to. I’m mad Sabo didn't come with them.”

“So Laboon joined your brother?” 

“I'm still not sure what he does. Or why he needs a hacker. But i imagine he can do a lot more. I'm glad Brook went with them though. ‘On the Lam’ has some good music. It’d be a shame if they broke up. Though Laboon’s promise of frequent visits must have helped.”

“You like them too?” Smoker raised a brow. “You really didn't seem like the funk type, i thought she was bad enough.” he hooked a thumb at the back seat.

“My brother was in one of their videos, its my new claim to fame. Of course i'm going to like them.”

…

Kaya drove them along the road, sailing north as the snow came on in the night. She followed Franky’s rear lights. Usopp snickered next to her, and hooked a thumb at the backseat. She gave a brief glance. Luffy had long ago propped his feet up on the console from the middle backseat. But now Nami lay on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his, sleeping peacefully, Chopper on Luffy’s lap, snoring in rhythm with him.

“Take a picture. She’ll want it.” She said softly.

“My dear, My dear,” Usopp said, in that way he did when she’d sparked an idea. He leveled the camera, “I just found the album cover.”

_ ~The End~ _


End file.
